Destiny Shattered
by Herodan3
Summary: A pinnacle decision during the Twenty Third World Martial Arts Tournament allows the battle against Raditz to take a turn for the best.
1. Chapter 1

The burly newcomer stood alone in the field of the Spinach Waste. The desolate green scenery definitely told why the place had the name it did. Ostriches ran wild around him panicked by their farmer's demise. He smiled darkly the energies of the green demon and his brother heading toward his location.

"Let me out of here!" the loud bangs and screams of young Son Gohan came from the window of his space pod.

'_Blasted child he'll need to learn to shut up if he's going to work for Frieza,_' the invader simply thought as the power levels drew nearer.

He smirked slyly they were like moths to a flame. He had embarrassed the green warrior earlier that day deciding to spare him for the fun of a challenge. But it was by luck that he had knocked back his slightly more powerful brother to steal the boy. The invading Saiyan was far more arrogant than was good for him.

"Raditz!" Son Goku confronted, his messy hair whistling in the calm fall breeze that passed by."Give me back my son!" he continued fury burning within him.

"Come and take him," Raditz opened his arms. Piccolo on his own agenda charged in a blitz. He dashed side to side trying to confuse the stronger foe. Hastily he threw a powerful punch but much to his discomfort it was blocked bouncing off of the black and brown wrist guard around Raditz's forearm.

Spinning, Piccolo went for a heel kick only to see it blocked once more. Angered the reincarnate fired a destructive barrage of ki blast that exploded on impact. Piccolo kept firing holding back nothing.

"Double Sunday!" a bolt of ki flew out of the thick black cloud. Piccolo was flung back the beam carrying him toward a boulder. It exploded in a huge grey cloud, screams of agony heard from within.

"Green bean stay down this is between Kakarot and I," the burly warrior yelled looking at the crater filled with Piccolo's body.

"Well you sure are strong but I think I can take you," Goku took a serious position.

"Oh do you? Try it," the invading Saiyan chuckled."But you can't hurt me can you brother?" Raditz tried to tug at his 'brother's' heart strings.

"Trust me I can," Goku vanished.

'_Perfect,_' the warrior thought.

'Slam!' Goku's knee came into view bashing him between the eyes. Shaking his head Raditz was tripped up falling onto his back. A trickle of blood escaped from his broken nose as he hopped up to his feet. He regained equilibrium and managed to avoid a sweep from his younger sibling.

'_Damn it he's so fast and my scouter isn't registering him,_' the Saiyan thought trying to calculate the position of his sibling.'_There you are!_' he yelled in his mind throwing his arm out to the side. It collided with his brother's chest.

Goku landed on his feet scraping back a few feet. Dodging the next blow he delivered a precise elbow to the solar plexus causing him to fall to one knee in pain.

Goku stood above him hands in front of his body. He took in a deep breath whispering the first incantation,"Ka." Son Goku turned his foot as he took more energy and said the next part,"Me." The blue sphere grew in his hands as the next part of the chant,"Hame" was barked out.

"Ha!" the shaggy-haired warrior screamed blasting his supposed brother back. The invader was stunned he hadn't anticipated this, Earth couldn't have been that challenging could it?

* * *

_Five Years Prior..._

Goku was bloodied and bruised his feet were planted firmly on the last stone of the area his last second flight helped a lot. He lept into the air and stayed aloft using his flight.

"EIGHT!" the blonde announcer yelled the Demon Incarnate sprawled out against the remains of the ring.

Ma Junior or as his actual name Piccolo Junior flipped up his feet touching one of the few stones that remained. After the orange clad warrior had saved Kami he had nothing giving him an edge. His face was scraped and bruised blood was running from his mouth his broken jaw being relevant.

"Explosive Demon Wave!" he barked firing the blast from his working arm. It flew through the air. A triumphant hiss came when it pierced Goku's chest. Piccolo began to laugh darkly he would have world domination after all. But that hiss stopped the image of Son Goku fading into thin air.

'_Damn it he moved,_' Piccolo scolded himself.

"Good one Piccolo I thought you had me," the kindhearted warrior laughed scratching the back of his head.

'Rah!' in a desperate charge Piccolo threw his arm out literally. The extended appendage chased the Turtle student through the skies energy bolts firing out every few seconds. Goku was rather new to flying and the blast were close to his speed so he had to avoid using a lot of his remaining energy.

Ki spun around Goku as he let out a yell. The sphere of energy that was around him sent the energy bolts flying every direction but down. Sweat was rolling down his forehead and pants escaped his mouth. A sphere of energy formed in front of him.

"I'm sorry Piccolo!" a huge kiai ripped from the blast shattering the remains of the arena and sending the new Demon King Piccolo through a wall and into the courtyard. He lied there in a heap as Goku descended to the last stone of the battle platform.

"And the winner as a result of a ring out- the finalist of the last two tournaments, Son Goku!" the announcer screamed to the heavens.

"Yeah Goku way to go!" Krillin cheered heading over to his ally.

"Krillin?" the hero spoke through grit teeth.

"Yes old pal," the former monk smiled upon his fried.

"Can I get a Senzu Bean?" the bruised warrior nearly fell back in exhaustion.

"Here you go," the warrior took the mystical bean and handed it to his fried.

"Thanks," Son Goku chewed swallowing the vegetable. His body suddenly regained its previous vigor his muscles pumping with the new ki."Can I have another?" the hero once more asked.

"Oh alright," the monk jabbed his friends arm. The green bean fell into the defender's hand like a small pebble.

"Piccolo catch!" Goku screamed hurling the bean at high speed toward the Demon King. All of the warrior's friends opened their eyes in shock. Bulma nearly passed out.

"What?" Piccolo spoke weakly. He grabbed the bean off of his purple dogi shirt. Popping it into his mouth his wounds healed as well, also healing his other half Kami.

"Leave Piccolo now before I finish the job," Goku threatened the Demon King obliging.

"I'll kill you one of these days Son Goku and this world will be mine," the purple donning fighter yelled as he flew off.

"Kami," the guardian's student turned to his newest mentor.

"Yes my boy," the old teacher answered his student.

"I need to be ready for Piccolo could you please recreate my dogi with a heavier under shirt?" the naive being asked tilting his head.

"Yes but this will be several times heavier than your other clothes," Kami answered back a beam of light emanating from his antennae.

Goku's body glowed a feint orange. His dogi was restored to its former glory a fresh tangerine coloration. Underneath a dark short sleeve shirt that was a deep navy blue color bracing against his body.

"Perfect thank you Kami-sama," Goku bowed as he stumbled forward in a step. His aura spun around him in blue hurricane.

"Amazing Son Goku seems ready to fight again his strength seems even greater," the announcer played to the crowd. Cheers came after as the hero of Earth looked toward the sky.

"Chi-Chi come on a promise is a promise," Goku smiled extending his arm out to his future spouse.

* * *

_Five years later.._

Raditz was gagging his face burned and bloodied. He was taking a beating after the azure beam hit him his whole body was thrown out of whack and bruised. The Saiyan was tired but he forced himself up to his feet his brother a mere blur in the distance.

'_What can I do to stop him?_' the long-haired fighter took a breath in. His scouter registered a power level lower than his own behind him it was the green warrior he had disarmed earlier.

"Demon Wave!" the yellow ball launched forward in a dazzling flash. It continued forward until it was swatted back exploding against it creator in a macabre light.

"Piccolo!" Goku dashed forward. Dust kicked up behind him as the cracks scattered around the ground. The power he was exerting was great his fist lighting up with blue energy as he stayed true.

"Spare me," the warrior coughed as the fist buried in his gut. He fell to his knees a small stream of blood and saliva coming from the side of his mouth.

"Why should I?" Goku's hand stayed in front of the invader crackling with energy.

"Kill him Goku look what he has done," Piccolo yelled trying to gather the energy to regrow his arm.

"You'd like that wouldn't you Piccolo however I am not you Raditz your life is yours go," the orange clad warrior took in a deep breath.

"Thank you Kakarot," the warrior grinned trying to sweep Goku's leg. It didn't work the Saiyan hopped over it.

'Raditz can you hear this,' a low growl came from his transmitter.

"Yes Vegeta I can hear you," the maned fighter answered back slightly threatened.

'Don't worry about coming back we saw your whole battle. Be prepared to face my full wrath in _one year's time_,' the transmission ended.

'_Damn it I can still run_,' the Saiyan stood up his bones aching. He lifted into the air but he was pulled down.'_What now?_' he continued to think. Goku was holding onto his boot.

"Raditz this Vegeta guy is strong I could tell when you talked to him stay here and maybe we'll get strong enough to take him on," Son Goku chimed taking in a deep breath.

"Are you out of your god damned mind?!" the tailed warrior screamed."His guard alone is at four thousand units we'll die in an instant," the warrior growled his face dripping with sweat.

"I don't think so 'brother' I know a person," the patriarch of the Son family smiled."Her name is Bulma she'll help us train to get stronger," he laughed.

"A woman a damn woman is going to help us win?" Raditz gulped."We'd have better luck training your boy over there to juggle mountains there is no way we can defeat them," the Saiyan shot at his brother.

"Tell me when this argument is over," Piccolo flew off.

"Kakarot you are crazy but I guess your right after all I couldn't stop you if I wanted to," Raditz bowed his head.

"Don't worry maybe You, Gohan, and I can get strong enough to take down these guy," Goku cheerily spoke.

'_Ignorant_,'

* * *

_So that ends that this is the first chapter of my side story. Also I wrote this while back my Friend is uploading it._

_Pls:_

_Goku(Present) 1500 unrestrained_

_Raditz: 1200_

_Piccolo: 1000 unrestrained._

_Gohan: 10_

_(If he used potential) 1350_

_~Herodan3_

_P.S. Please don't tell me I'm ripping off Captain Space's awesome story _Break through the Limit_ I'm trying not to but if I do don't worry tell me so._


	2. Chapter 2: Lowly Dog

Chapter Two: A Lowly Dog

* * *

Mount Pouzu...

The battle had been only two hours ago but Raditz thought is was an eternity. He hated sitting worthless on the ground. The warrior was so used to defeating worlds that were beneath him in power level that he barely knew what it was like to lose.

'_Vegeta has always been right,_' he internally said. His eyes had shown his emotion. He looked at his feet the boots that were his shackles for many years sitting next to him on the grassy mountain side.'_I've been weak since day one as well,_' his thoughts continued. He was strong by most standards but to the higher ups in the world trade he was weak among the elites and the super-elites believed him unfathomably low on the totem pole.

"Raditz," the kind voice of his brother's wife came from the doorway."Raditz, come on dinner is finished," Chi-Chi yelled from his position at the frame.

"I'll be in woman," he barked.'_Blasted woman thinks she could boss me around,_' the third class warrior thought. His scouter suddenly came to life. Numbers rained down leveling off at nine hundred and it came from the north.'_Kakarot may not be the only threat on this planet all hope might not be lost,_' he grinned the thought that Goku and Piccolo were among many talented warriors on the planet made him slightly cheerful.

He stood up placing his boots back on. Slowly the maned fighter entered the mountain hut. His brother and nephew had been feasting on the massive cut of meat that was on the table.

"Come on *num* the food is really *nom* good," Goku swallowed before eating more.

The Saiyan removed his armors chest piece revealing a black under suit type shirt. His face was one of distaste his arms were crossing his chest.

"I will not partake in your disgraceful meal," the Saiyan growled."I ate better slop eating after the dogs," the Saiyan began to huff.

"You will not disgrace my cooking!" Chi-Chi slapped the Saiyan across the cheek causing the maned fighter to grin slightly.

"You shouldn't have done that," he grinned sickly. He grabbed her wrist causing his nephew to run away in fear."Woman do you know what happens to women that slap a soldier of the planet trade?" he intimidated the woman.

"N-n-no," she gulped a tear brimming in her eye.

"WE EXECUTE THEM!" he went to punch the soft spoken woman. His guarded wrist was grabbed a hand that had a blue wrist band holding it back.

"If you want to settle something we'll do it after dinner," Goku's eyes narrowed as he let go.

'_Bastard,_' he thought his hand glowing with ki.

* * *

_After dinner..._

Goku was stretching on the lawn his legs leaning to one side. He was only wearing the weighted shirt he'd received from Kami many years before hand.

Raditz was defiant standing a snarl crossing his lips. He looked more stressed than angry but he wouldn't let you know that. He cracked his knuckles and rolled his wrist.

"Time to Die!" Raditz roared blasting off.

"Maybe some other time," Goku smiled blocking the charge like he had at their fight earlier that day. Raditz fired off several punches all missing their mark by varying degrees of inches."While we're fighting how about you tell me what it is like to fight with this Vegeta guy," Goku stated calmly sending his knee between the elder Saiyan's armor.

"Why rant we'll die against the ruthless bastard?" the maned warrior went for a jab but missed his mark.

"Raditz you don't realize how strong I can grow in a short time figure in five years I gained what one thousand units right that is what you called them right?" Goku laughed as Raditz connected with a powerful right hand.

"Double Sunday!" the blast connected with his brother. Goku was flung from the ground crashing onto his back."Saturday Crash!" the purple sphere launched forward blasting the younger Saiyan into the air.

"Alright Raditz I guess I have to get serious!" a blue aura enveloped him as his fist illuminated with energy."Dragon Fist!" he launched forward his fist blocked by his brother. A blue light began to radiate off of Son Goku. The blue light was inside Raditz's gauntlet exploding out with massive force blasting both back dozen's of yards.

"What the hell was that?!" the long-haired warrior coughed his arm tingling.

"An attack that I've been developing since the World Tournament. It still isn't formed well enough to work in regular combat but when desperation comes in anything is usable," the orange clad warrior laughed falling to his back.

"You'll need it Kakarot, Vegeta is nearly ten times stronger than you," Raditz stated calmly as he looked up at the stars."Don't think for a minute a low class warrior such as yourself could even dent that bastard," he dryly spoke his onyx eyes reaching toward the sky."Vegeta's just the tip of the iceberg Frieza terrifies him don't even think of combating that tyrant," Raditz informed.

"I think I can take this Frieza guy with the right training but what will you do once we defeat Vegeta and his bodyguard?" the palm haired warrior asked sitting up.

"I'll probably leave this rock with Gohan like I stated when I first showed up," the cruel warrior stated."He'll be strong and ready to help me slowly gain my control of the universe," the Saiyan elaborated."But sadly I'm the lowest of the low only the weakest Saibamen are weaker than me so it'll take a while," the warrior groaned closing his eyes.

"Why don't you stay here on Earth Piccolo and I can't be the only ones to defend this planet Tien and Yamcha aren't quite there yet but that's what we are going to work on getting everyone to fighting caliber," the Saiyan grinned at his elder brother,"Kami has always told me about a God of Worlds that lives in the other world and he could train me if I was ready," he smiled the thoughts of his later years of a teenager running through his brain.

"You relay are a fool you should have taken the training while you could. But maybe you do have some Saiyan in you and want to depend on your own strength to win," Raditz frowned somewhat he never even had tried his own training always cowering to the superiors."Kakarot you'd probably die against Frieza and Vegeta but there is no talking you out of it so train as hard as you can," the long haired warrior talked but he had no response. He looked over his brother was asleep.'_Fool._'

"Uncle Raditz?" Gohan spoke from behind a boulder.

"What runt?" the Saiyan warrior grunted getting ready to stand up.

"Please stay and help us," the long haired boy mumbled."You know the Saiyans better than we do and my father needs a strong training partner," Gohan came and plopped beside the low-class Saiyan, the boy was shaking fearing for his safety.

"Boy, if this Bulma woman can help us get ready for them I'll stay," the hardened warrior growled."If she can't this rock is of no use to me," Raditz shot a glare at the four year old.

"O-okay Uncle Raditz," the boy stuttered as he stood up."My mom would be upset if I wasn't in bed so I'll talk to you later," he ran toward his home.

'_Humph he is so calm about the coming threat,_' the maned warrior thought.'_Too bad he doesn't even have the ability to comprehend the power that flows with in Vegeta's veins_,' Raditz drifted off sleep finally reaching his tired eyes.

* * *

Inside his dream...

Raditz was alone a ghost overlooking the events inside his mind. His onyx eyes turned to the left and right the memory appearing as if it was reality once more.

His eyes settled on a long-haired boy sitting on a stump. The ground around him was a dusty grey the sky above a harsh red. The boy's monkey-like tail swished behind his blue jumpsuit. His white gloved hands were removed from his eyes wet spots from his tears staining the palm.

'_Oh look it's weakling Raditz,_' a brown-haired Saiyan yelled from behind the crying boy. The child approached his white boots leaving footprints as he stepped forward.'_Come on you low-class,_'

"Damn you Colli!" the spiritual representation of the present Raditz yelled but it had no effect on the scenario.

'_Colli look at the rodent he's crying,_' a fatter black haired Saiyan said from beside the mid-classed Saiyan.

'_You're right Oli,_' Colli smiled.'_Weakling Raditz come on try and hit me,_' he taunted his spiky black hair whistling in Planet Vegeta's wind.

'_Fool,_' Oli threw a punch. Raditz's younger self fell forward landing face first in the dirt. His gloved hands were planted in the soil as he tried to push himself up. Before he could reach a vertical base his ribs were kicked sending him falling to the ground once more the gravity pushing him down.'_Come on insect where is that lash out of power that you are always talking about?_' even for a child Oli was cruel he would make for a great mid-class warrior.

'_Ah!_' the young Raditz flung himself forward. His gloved hand smashed into the spiky haired child's left cheek. Oli fell to the ground dazed and confused.

Raditz went for another blow but he was hit on several sides by the others in the group mainly Colli. His cheek was swelling as blood flowed down from his busted lip. A kick shattered his arm as another swept out his legs. Colli's hand glowed with ki as it smashed into his stomach exploding in a brilliant light. The young Saiyan was unconscious on his back.

'_Kill him!_' the group yelled a recovered Oli leading the pack.

"Bastards look where it got you!" the adult incantation of Raditz yelled from his ethereal form.

'_Stop leave the runt alone,'_ the demanding voice of the Saiyan Army General roared from the side wall.

'_But General Nappa he is too weak to be of use,_' the leader complained as he lifted his foot above Raditz's chest.

'_Nappa said stop so stop,_' a scarred warrior yelled from his post on the other side of the courtyard.'_Pardon their behavior General they are just energetic,_' the man said his long ponytail of spiky hair blowing.

'_But Mister Reist,_' the children in the pack complained.

'_No buts get to building before Lord Frieza gets all of our heads,_' Reist yelled in a deep demanding. The children scattered running toward the makeshift base that served as their school building.'_Come on Raditz why didn't you fight back my scouter has you fifteen units above Colli,_' the kind warrior said reanalyzing the data that rang across his scouter.

"You know why Reist I had told you dozens of times before then," the maned Saiyan warrior said but his former teacher didn't respond to his present plea."I was too weak in reality to fight them all at once," the black haired fighter from the present mumbled.

* * *

The scene changed into the future...

'_Father where are you?_' the six year old boy yelled down the long corridor of the hospital. His black low-class armor glistening.

'_Did the woman give birth?_' the nonchalant tone of his father echoed down the hallway. The green on the man's armor was the only thing visible.

'_Yeah twins,_' the youthful warrior cheered.

'_Well I have a mission to get to but tell me their names,_' the warrior's footsteps could be heard coming nearer.'_Maybe I'll have time to visit,_' the warrior looked exactly like Goku did with the exception of an 'x' shaped scar on his left cheek.

'_The first one was named Kakarotto and the second was named Tullece,_' Raditz yelled his father walking past him.

'_Don't use the native language for the names I don't care what Tarni thinks,_' Bardock growled lowly.'_Kakarot and Turles work fine,_' the father barked as he entered the room that contained his twin sons and his wife.

'_Bardock aren't they beautiful?_' the tan complexioned Saiyaness asked politely her long black hair damped with sweat.

'_Lovely,_' he pressed the yellow button on his scouter.'_One and two and I thought they'd be special,_' he stated coldly.

'_Scouters weren't on planet yet so how do you know what your power level was mister you could have had a power level like Tullece over there,_' Tarni shot at her 'loving' husband.

'_We'll never know now will we I better get going,_' the scarred Saiyan barked as he headed for his squad Kannasa wasn't that far away but it wouldn't be easy.

"You bastard how dare you say that," Raditz ran forward his fist passing through his father's torso harmlessly.

* * *

_The next memory was worst..._

He had recently found his brother on planet AU. Turles was fine but his power level wasn't he had a base level of only three hundred but he still seemed strong compared to the weaker members of the Planet Trade Organization.

'_So this is all you have to offer?_' Prince Vegeta asked analyzing the palm-haired warrior.

'_Yes I'm sorry if he isn't up to power standards but I promise that he'll be of assistance,_' the teenage Raditz feigned a smile while his stomach turned.

'_Very well,_' the flame-haired Saiyan laughed a little.'_Turles your first mission is Planet Might,_' Vegeta stated his eyes narrowing.

'_Alright Prince Vegeta,_' the second born twin bowed before heading to the launch bay.

* * *

Days passed and finally the scouter's transmission cut out. Raditz teared up his brother who he had searched for years had been killed on the planet of strong warriors. His Saiyan comrades only groaned at the lose of a weakling.

* * *

The next scene was in the mess hall not too long before his trip to Earth. He was standing at the back of the line like most of the low-class soldiers. But the main sight was that he was the last one in the line a trained Saibamen standing in front of him.

He walked behind the rest. He heard jokes upon jokes from those seated including the ones he imagined as allies were pointing and laughing. His face had a red blush on his cheeks from the embarrassment. He pushed forward knocking the Saibamen down and proceeding.

'Why the hell did I do that?' the present Raditz groaned at his hotheadedness at that moment.

He walked slowly and got the last spoonful of slop and a picked bone that the server had grabbed from the trash. He ate it quickly the lack of nourishment disturbing him. His last spoonful was slapped out of his hand falling to the ground.

'_Gehgeegege,_' the grunts from the green bio-creation radiating from behind him.

'_You want to fight then let's fight,_' the Saiyan charged his face getting punched by the green fighter. The low-class coughed as he was kicked across the room the tables flipping in the wake. He was flung through a window hitting the ground in a heap the air bubble around the base shaking.

He stood up but he was knocked around his face smashed around with rights and lefts. His chin was knocked left and he fell knocked out on the ground. The Saibamen lumbered off back into the building like nothing had happened.

"Damn it I'm weak I need to get to that Bulma woman quickly," he said in his mind as the dream faded away.

* * *

The next morning...

The maned fighter sat up his black under shorts touching the comfortable sheet that was on the bed. He looked around his scouter sitting on the bed stand beside him. The top of his armor laid on a embroidered chair in the corner. His gauntlets laid on the hardwood floor. His boots rightfully sat at the foot of the bed polished and shiny. Raditz felt the red bands that were wrapped around his left thigh and right arm.

He stood up his arm stiffened. Rolling it ten times forward and fifteen times back he loosened the muscles and began to walk toward the door. When he reached for the knob the gold sphere turned the door opening. In front of him was a shocked Chi-Chi a platter with food on it in her right hand.

"I-I brought you br-breakfast," the matriarch of the Son family gulped."Here you go," she handed it to the shocked warrior before walking down the hallway toward the kitchen.

"Thank yo-" he started to say before he realized that the Earthling was gone.'_Well hopefully that wretched woman can cook something better than that meat she served for dinner,_' he thought as he sat on the bed's side.

The pancakes were downed quickly as the warrior took a swig of the milk he was provided. The fifteen sausages she had placed on a saucer were eaten just as quickly vanishing in a matter of seconds. He chugged some more of the milk before taking a sip of the coffee that was set on the coaster on the end of the platter.

Raditz dropped the platter to the floor hooking his scouter on first. He stepped over to the old chair looking at his time tested armor his image distorted by the many scratches. He put it over his long-hair and placed his arms through the guarded shoulder sockets. His long furry tail wrapped around his waste reminding him of the one that was trailing behind his nephew. Raditz grabbed his boots and put them on his feet. He tightened the lace around his gauntlets before heading into the main house.

On his way down the hall a loud motor could be heard racing through the landscape. He decided to open the window to see better. The uni-wheeled motorcycle was racing along a trail of dirt and the police following closely. The Saiyan warrior decided to exit to investigate the situation. Raditz blasted off his white aura veiling around him as he darted neared to the cyclist.

He trailed the woman with nothing less than savage intent. His face was formed in a crooked smirk as the police behind the duo began to open fire. He spun around the slow moving projectiles focusing on his quarry.

"Stop following me," she barked drifting down one of the may depressions on the side of the road.

"Oh I'm disturbing you?" he chuckled darkly."I can fix that!" he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"Hey let go you weirdo!" she pulled out an old Remington revolver. The chambers were filled with the ammunition and she fired all six rounds watching as it bounced off of the warrior's face.

"Ah don't worry you'll be singing a different song soon," his grin grew wider as he took her above the treeline.'_There's a spot,_' he thought in a sinister manner.

'Achoo,' she sneezed her hair turning from blonde to a deep blue color."Who are you?" she asked innocently her blue eyes widening when they landed.

"You poor thing," Raditz sarcastically comforted her."It has been a long time since I had relief from my stress and sadly you were the first thing I saw," his grin widened.

"Leave her alone," a heroic tone came from above the canopy.

* * *

_So I reread this chapter and I thought that Raditz had changed far too much turning from a cruel warrior to a common patron in a matter of hours so I changed it to a more dark and cruel area. My belief was that due to his Saiyan heritage of actual planet pillagers(Like vikings on a larger scale) he like most low-class Saiyan would find a suitable woman and 'rape' her._

_Hope you understand my logic and remember none of my chapters are set in stone so I'll edit if it is too wrong for the rating I have on story. In Fan fiction_

_~Herodan3_


	3. Chapter 3: Deception

_Saiyan Saga: Chapter 3: Deception_

* * *

_Somewhere over Mt. Pouzu..._

"Oh great Kakarot you show up just like the goody two shoes you are," the Saiyan growled eyeing his floating brother.

"You should be ashamed of yourself," Goku yelled his aura flaring around him."Long time no see Launch how has it been?" the Earth's greatest fighter to change the context of their conversation.

"Well you know chaotic," she started the police exiting the vehicle handguns raised."For some reason these policemen are always chasing me," Launch smiled calmly.

"Men open fire on the floating one!" the captain said from behind his bulletproof shield.

"Yes sir!" the troopers fired their guns.

Goku focused calmly taking the rounds in stride. His hands moved at lightening fast speeds the lead rounds being plucked from the air like grapes from the vine. The palm-haired Saiyan closed his hand the rounds turned into small plates of metal.

"DIE!" Raditz fired a huge wave of energy wiping out the forces leaving them to ashes."Fools thinking they can interrupt," the warrior barked his brother eyeing him shocked.

"Raditz we don't have time for another sibling fight if you want we'll fight at Bulma's," Goku stated, calmly his heart dropping after he saw the death.

"I'll follow you but remember if you get in my way again you'll be dead," the Saiyan lifted next to his younger brother.

"See ya Launch stay out of trouble," Goku smiled as he flew off.

* * *

_Capsule Corps..._

"You want what now?" Bulma gasped toward her old friend.

"A gravity chamber you said that you'd have one done," the naive warrior complained.

"Did you ever think that I have a life?" she was furious.

"Well no I guess sorry for asking Bulma," Goku frowned scratching the back of his neck.

"Great as I thought your woman couldn't produce," Raditz frowned purple energy gathering in his right hand.

"I'll show you!" her hand came close to slapping him but it was grabbed."Goku tell y-your br-brother here to let go and I'll get you the prototype machine," she gulped as the orange clad Saiyan grabbed his brother's wrist.

"What is it with your worthless women on this planet trying to slap me?" Raditz jabbed as Goku humbly accepted the capsule from Bulma's shaking hand.

"I don't know," Goku shrugged his brother's jaw nearly hitting the floor."Come on you'll catch flies," Goku closed his brother's jaw a chuckled escaping his mouth.

"Please get him out of my lab Goku," the turquoise haired genius sighed.

"Alright," the palm-haired warrior started to lead his stunned brother out of the Capsule Corps HQ."Jesh Bulma he's not that bad," Goku smiled as he continued

* * *

Raditz had shrugged of the shock and was eyeing the small pill that was in his younger brother's hand. Just as he went to say something the naive warrior pressed the black button on the top of the capsule. Throwing it Raditz watched as a plume of smoke popped out with an accompanying 'bom' sound.

The smoke cleared quickly revealing a dome shaped structure. The door had the words Gravity Room etched on in black letters. The glass windows were red tinted warping the view of the interior that was a cold metallic form. A ramp came down from beneath the door clicking against the courtyards ground.

"Raditz you head in first I'll follow in a second," Goku said doing some stretches.

"Fine by me," he barked turning the oddly wheel-like handle that hissed as compressed air escaped. His feet touched down on the hard alloy with a click the gravity already set at two times Earth's. To the Saiyan however it felt like nothing having grown up on the planet named Vegeta. The panel in the center had dots on it a dial recognizing the gravity threshold.

"So what is the gravity setting?" Goku asked as he entered his boot's making a loud clanks as he moved.

"Two times Earth's, oh changing the subject are we don't think for a second that what you did back on the mountain is appreciated," Raditz growled dropping to a fighting stance.

"Alright but let's crank it up!" Goku walked over turning the dial up to five times Earth's gravity."And I've told you that isn't right no matter how you were treat..ed,"the orange clad warrior strained suddenly. The air grew thick almost instantly as the artificially enhanced gravity filled the dome-like structure. The door hissed as it shut preventing the five times gravity from warping the environment around it.

"Ha you're straining and it is only half of our home planet's gravity," the long-haired Saiyan laughed in a dark tone.

"We'll see," Goku taunted through gritted teeth as he tried to crouch in defense.

'Zip' Raditz vanished. His fist rocked his brother's chin but the Saiyan wasn't moving as it faded into nothing. Perplexed Raditz turned around his face hit with a powerful kick. He skidded across the confined space landing his boot against one of the curved walls.

Goku's blue wristband whizzed past Raditz's head being grabbed by his brother's right hand. The left handed palm strike was powerful sending the defender back against one of the other curved walls. Shaking off the fuzzy feeling Goku was sent tumbling around once more smashing to the ground pinned by the gravity.

"Fool you die today!" Raditz's hand sparked with purple energy as he aimed at his brother's skull.

"Kamehameha!" seemingly from his feet the tested Goku fired the blast. The long haired warrior was blasted against the quadruple coated alloy his armor cracking in places as the power struck him. When Goku stopped Raditz fell to the ground bouncing off the metal floor pain welling in his chest.

"Clever but not enough," the older Saiyan laughed reaching his feet first. He shook his head a few time before focusing back on his well trained brother.

"Well Raditz looks like I lose this round but the next is about to begin," Goku chuckled. His white aura wrapped around him flooding his muscles with ki. He managed to reach his feet his muscles bracing and straining against the five times gravity.

"No one ever said you were weak but in an environment I spent my life training in you don't stand a chance," Raditz vanished his speed leaving an afterimage. His fist was caught as was his kick."What how?" the maned fighter questioned.

"I've said this before but you didn't listen I can sense energy and one as high as yours is like a beacon," Goku let go connecting hard with a back spin kick. The scouter bearing fighter stumbled before charging forward however he was struck with a powerful forearm."Raditz you need to learn how to defend and sense energy you can't block against something you couldn't feel," Goku stood firm his aura calmly flowing around him.

Just as he got his feet under him his face was smashed with a boot. His chin then was sent upward a forearm cracking against his chest. Gasping Son Goku was rocked with a powerful barrage of backhands. The palm-tree haired Saiyan was checked with a knee to his stomach doubling him over in pain.

The messy-haired warrior wavered forward then back. He was tired but he had to attack and finish the battle for the day at least. He bolted forward his speed maddening. His right backhanded strike sent Raditz bouncing off of the wall and to the floor unconscious. Goku lumbered over to the panel turning the dial back to normal gravity.

His vision blurred and he passed out. His breathing slowed as his body tried to regain composure. The hatch opened revealing the sight.

Bulma stumbled upon the scene in her courtyard. Her eyes widened seeing her best friend bruised and battered laying against the panel. The genius's eyes darted around the room itself looking for any structural damage but luckily for her there wasn't any.

Quickly the heiress helped her friend out of the machine first leading him to the medical wing of the huge dome-shaped building. Not long after she lead the tired and unconscious Raditz to the same medical area to treat his wounds and build up his strength.

* * *

_An hour passed..._

Goku was awake now his eyes cloudy from sleep. He rubbed his eyes a few times clearing his vision. Turning his head he saw his brother still laying unconscious on a bed beside him. The Earth raised fighter turned off of the bed his shoe less feet gracing the cold marble flooring of the health station.

He stood up his messy hair rustling as he did so. His legs wobbled as the Saiyan too his first step. His toned arms tightened as he stretched. Turning the Saiyan warrior headed for the door but it opened before he could even try.

"Oh hey Goku," Bulma smiled to her old friend.

"Hey Bulma can I go and train some more in the gravity room?" the naive Son Goku asked.

"Go ahead but be careful," she warned.

"I will I promise," he took to the hallway making his way shoe less to the gravity chamber.

Just as he reached the courtyard the hum of a familiar hover car caught his attention. Goku turned his head the furious eyes of his wife burning in the distance.

"WHERE WERE YOU MISTER?!" the furious woman screamed stomping toward her husband.

"I was training why did I miss something?" the naive warrior asked tilting his head.

"You left a five o'clock in the morning I was worried sick!" Chi-Chi screamed ready to slap her husband.

"Oh I'm sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck with a humorous laugh."I'll pack up the chamber and head home," the jolly Saiyan clicked the black button on the side of the chamber. It suddenly popped returning to a pill-like shape.

"What about that no good brother of yours?" she asked furiously.

"He's going to help me train Gohan in a few days when we finish," Goku laughed, though the pit of his stomach was sill uncomfortable from the event earlier that morning.

"No you're not oh no he's becoming a scholar and you know it," Chi-Chi barked furiously a vein twitching on her forehead.

"What the Hell woman can't a warrior get some sleep!" Raditz barked as he came from the door of Capsule Corps a frying pan wrapped around his head."You go to the wrong bathroom for the first time and you get assaulted damn earthlings," the long-haired fighter said the light gleaming off of his armor.

"So your brother is a worthless pervert like Master Roshi?" Chi-Chi barked again toward both.

"Woman you do realize I well above your level do not talk to me like that," he growled back."No I'm not a pervert like that fool that lives on the blasted island I'm a Saiyan warrior and proud to be so," he walked straight up to Chi-Chi an aggravated expression crossing his face.

"Calm down you can blow off that anger when we train later on today," Goku intervened his bare feet squishing in the wet soil."Let's head home," he took to the sky.

"Don't ignore me Goku you are no training Gohan!" Chi-Chi pumped her fist into the sky watching as the Saiyans vanished in the distance.

* * *

_Mount Pouzu..._

"Hey Daddy," Gohan cheered before quickly receding back when Raditz arrived.

"Don't worry runt Kakarot will be here to make sure I don't harm you," the prideful Saiyan crossed his arms.'_No matter how annoying you are,_' he mumbled inwardly.

"Come on Gohan try and hit me," Goku laughed calmly. The warrior removed his weighted bands as well as his blue undershirt.

'Rah!' his son charged. The boy even at four had basic skills in fighting his speed was high, far greater than that of the average human. His fist struck against Goku's forearm shaking the child's entire body causing his teeth to chatter. Pivoting the son of Son Goku turned a kick that was slammed against his father's battle tested chest nothing effecting him.

"Good Gohan keep going," Goku cheered avoiding a powerful boot. The boy's shoe was grabbed and twisted resulting in Gohan screaming in pain."Focus Gohan hit me with your hardest punch focus all your anger and frustration," the father said as his son charged. Gohan's fist struck him like a truck knocking him back several yards and causing him to lose balance.

"That's it daddy I don't have any energy left," Gohan panted falling to the ground unconscious.

"Kakarot did you sense that?" Raditz exclaimed the readings on his scouter dying down.

"Yes his energy level rose dramatically when he went to hit me with a punch," the messy-haired Saiyan smiled softly.

"If we can hone that he'll be unbeatable," the long haired uncle smiled his eyes widening.'_Maybe he'll be able to defeat Nappa on his own,_' Raditz grinned inwardly the boy had a huge amount of potential.

"So you ready for an afternoon spar?" Goku chuckled.

"Always this time I'll win," the older sibling roared.

"GOKU!" the angry howl of his wife shut down the thick atmosphere."YOU LISTEN HERE MISTER DON'T BELIEVE FOR A SECOND THAT you can..train..Gohan!" she started screaming but when she saw her only son laying back on the ground panting her mind went into protection mode. She frowned toward her husband and headed into the house carrying her son.

"Sheesh how do you deal with that woman?" Raditz asked comically a grin on his face.

"Huh oh Chi-Chi isn't that bad you just have to live with that," the younger of the two men stated crouching to his turtle school defense.

"She wouldn't last a second out in space but I guess on this mud ball women can do as they please," the long haired warrior growled his aura shouting out around him."I'm not going easy on you!" the warrior charged his fist ducked. Taking the new swing of momentum Raditz planted his foot in the back of his naive brother's skull knocking him forward dazed."Now you die!" the Saiyan warrior barked flipping in front of Goku and firing an energy sphere that exploded at point blank.

"Hey that wasn't very nice," Goku joked from above his arms crossed. Tuning his scouter the warrior charged again. His fist swung wide even though the scouter picked up his brother's ki right at that spot. His face was kicked powerfully by Goku shattering the scouter upon making contact a rush of blood coming from his nose.

"Damn you," he wiped the blood from his nose and stood defensive with out his scouter he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes trying to focus on that huge ki that was his own brother's but he just couldn't.'_Damn it why is it so hard to focus on his energy,_' Raditz was talking inwardly.

"Ka!" the words were echoing around in his mind."Me!" they continued to echo and a blue aura appeared from nowhere behind the elder Saiyan's eyelids. He smiled physically as he heard the next incantation of the powerful attack."Hame!" he braced himself the energy coming from his right side beginning to glow the most."Ha!" the beam was fired. Moving his hand like a fast gunslinger Raditz batted away the attack sending it into the air to detonate.

"Wow you picked up energy sensing in a day that's amazing," the happy Son Goku clapped as his brother approached.

"Saturday Crash!" he threw the energy wave forward watching as his brother lept into the air. Cutting him off Raditz spun a kick that connected right with his brother's abdomen causing a satisfying gasp of pain. Continuing the low-class Saiyan struck again with a double ax fist that shook his brother to the core. Out of nowhere his left leg smashed against his brother's kidney causing Goku to cry in pain."Yes Kakarot cry, bow down before your superior brother!" Raditz slammed Goku to the ground with a elbow to the small of his back.

Raditz descended landing on his feet above his fallen brother. His mind felt like it had been hit with a hammer as several rather high energy levels raced toward them. He tried to focus in but all he found was the Namekian Piccolo's and a cloud human like energy. Of course he knew that that cloud could be because of his newness with the useful technique.

'_Come on fool's I'll be right here waiting,_' Goku's brother planted his foot firmly across the vertebrae of Son Goku. He focused to the west the lowest of the group seemingly head from the that area. He quickly refocused on the northwest travelers due to their closeness to him in power.

"So you're Goku's brother?" a lean man donning the same gi as Goku asked.

"Yes I am Kakarot's brother who is asking?" he cracked his neck a tinge of anger in his voice.

"That be me Yamcha," the fighter elaborated.

"So my senses weren't wrong you are the weakest of that group," the scintillating warrior pried."Don't worry I know how it feels like but you are pathetically weak," Raditz continued to try and break down the human's resolve or 'take him down a peg or two.'

"Hey I'm not weak I'll have you know I was a quarter-finalist at the past two World Martial Arts Tournaments," the human shot back furious."Wait I've seen you once today you were at Capsule Corps messing around with Bulma back off dude she's mine," he crouched into a defensive fury burning in his eyes.

'_Ah how wonderful maybe he'll give a fight after all,_' the warrior laughed inwardly doubting the warrior's abilities."Have her no one can put up with that whiny woman anyway," Raditz began to grin again.

"Take that b-" he was interrupted Piccolo's ki drawing overhead.

"Why hello green bean I do believe we have met before," the maned Saiyan chuckled again.

"Haha Raditz very funny let's see how funny it is when I kill you!" the angry Namekian roared at him.

"You kill me you do see who I'm standing over?" Raditz backed up to get a better look of the despair that was going to cross the Earth's Special Forces collective faces."It is Kakarot your planet's greatest hero now give a challenge and I'll let you live a little long," the Saiyan began to power up.

"Well Goku over there was the one who gave us the message to come here," Yamcha explained as Tien Shinhan and Krillin landed."You know you need us to stop the Saiyans that are coming so if you kill us you leave yourself for dead," Yamcha proudly flaunted.

"Ah so my facade did not get past my brother oh well you are right I need you to kill those Saiyan bastards but after that I have no reason to spare you fools," Raditz explained."Now shall we?"

"Yes," the humans answered.

* * *

_Alright so that chapter's done. Please review and stuff. Also I edited the last chapter because I thought Raditz as being to nice and polite after only a few hours here on Earth so yeah its pretty dark but you should like it._

_And I'm not one for recommending stories especially since I haven't been on this sight for a year but if you can check out_ Dragon Ball XV by Elbadj _ it is a great read and I think it fits well as an after Z fic. (More so than GT, but don't get me started on that)_

_Pls will be out next chapter._

_~Herodan3_


	4. Chapter 4: Power and Truth

_Chapter 4: Power and Truth_

* * *

The air was tense the fighters of Earth eyed the conqueror of worlds. Inside many of them were scared the Saiyan had a level far above theirs especially now after training even if it was for a day. Raditz ki had grown large and more flowing like a faucet turned on he was no longer a brute with his ki uneven but a conqueror with a great ki.

"Surprised at what I can do in a day?" Raditz asked getting a nervous nod from the rest of the group.

"I'm not scared of you!" the scar-faced human charged. His fist struck against Raditz's gauntlet bouncing off harmlessly. Spinning the warrior doubled his own body over to land a blow to his armor chest but much like the ineffective punch it bounce off. The human flipped over the Saiyan trying to trip him up but Raditz hopped over it.

'_He's fast still he isn't unbeatable,_' Tien thought dashing forward at his best speed. He vanished just before impact his forearm slamming against the long-haired warrior's head. Stumbled Raditz avoided a follow up kick but was surprisingly hit with a ki sphere.

"That all baldy?" the warrior flared his aura."You have no strength all of you try and strike me with your best blow," he taunted Tien regaining footing on the ground.

'_Guys we need to work together,_' Tien sent to the humans in the group.'_Piccolo come on you are the stronger of all of us we need your help too,_' he tried to talk to the reincarnate.

'_Buzz of I do not need your help,_' the Demon King flashed at his highest speed. His fist was grabbed and twisted as his head was backhanded with massive force. A shock wave escaped as the Namekian was punched with all the force the Saiyan Raditz could muster. The reincarnate collapsed purple blood running from his mouth.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin yelled from the side of the Saiyan. Turning Raditz took it head on his chest being struck by the powerful energy blast. He skidded back his boots scraping against the ground as he was pushed back. He was beginning to realize that the monk was using his best in the attack and it was satisfying for the Saiyan. A violet colored flash erupted off of Raditz the beam flying into the air.

"Well midget I'm impressed you pack a punch," the Saiyan was panting the expulsion of his aura drawing a bit more energy than he expected."But it'll take more than that to take me down," the Saiyan triumphantly stood his face dripping a few beads of sweat.

"Dodon Ray!" the golden beam came from behind him. Turning he flicked his wrist trying his hardest to prevent the beam from hitting him. His defense didn't work it crashed into his with hard force causing him to fall backward landing on his back.

Standing the warrior took a breath calming himself. His aura began to lap around his body in the shape of a flame fluttering in and out in the breeze. He was calm looking but he was planning something far worse for the heroes of Earth.

'Rah!' Tien dashed. His blow was blocked and countered with a powerful elbow smash. Tilting back Tien was plowed over with a powerful lariat strike knocking the wind out of him. When he tried to stand up his face was punched right across the chin knocking him across the field and into a rock formation knocking him unconscious.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha charged a flurry of punches missing his targets. The human was shocked his offensive was unable to touch the long-haired being. Jabbing furiously the punches failed to land, his best efforts were thrown to the wayside. Suddenly the human flared his aura filling his punch with all the ki he could. Ramming it forward with a discus throw it was bent back broken and bruised."B-but how that w-was all I could muster," Yamcha questioned in rhetoric.

"You have no control your power in no where near mine maybe you'll get stronger by the time my comrades show up," Raditz knocked the man out with a fast chop to the back of the neck.'_Huh? who grabbed me?_' he felt arms wrap around his broad shoulders.

"You failed to pay attention monster you die here!" Tien roared his fingers locking.

"What the hell?" the Saiyan complained trying to figure out the conversation.

"Piccolo do it!" the triclops barked. The Saiyan looked forward to see the Namekian that he had knocked out standing charging energy in his fingertips.

"Special Beam Cannon!" the blast raced forward toward the stunned Saiyan. Struggling Raditz broke free from Tien grasp and he lept upward. He watched as the blast impaled the three-eyed fighter passing through him and into the ground. Blood shot from the wound in Tien's chest as his heart couldn't pump. He fell dead to the floor of the meadow.

"You imbecile did you really think I was going to kill you?" Raditz roared seeing the human drop dead."Kakarot told me to fight you to test your limits but now you've killed one of your allies!" the Saiyan continued.

"What Goku told you t fight us?" Krillin and Yamcha gasped realizing the flaw.

"If he didn't say not to kill you you'd be dead. Intentionally I was going to destroy you anyway but during our spar earlier this afternoon he told me mentally to test you but don't think for a second that I'm on your side, Kakarot wanted me to test you to try and fight without him and well..."

"You passed," Goku stood up fine."However I'll talk to Kami to see if we can bring back Tien with the Dragon Balls," the savior of Earth said a frown forming on his face.

'_Goku Tien decided to do some training with the King of Worlds on his own accord,_' Kami told the group telepathically.'_He said wish him back before the battle with the Saiyans and he'll assist you,_' the guardian sent the message.

"Alright we need to start training harder," Goku smiled however one scowling fighter caught his attention.

"You are a simpleton Goku you killed one of your allies," the Demon King took off.

"Piccolo no wait," the Saiyan tried to reach for his ally.

"Let him go Kakarot," Raditz grabbed his brother's shoulder."But if your on the subject of killing these fools I'll help!" he hurled a sphere of energy at Yamcha.

"Wha-What why me?" the bandit rolled out of the way watching as the tree behind him exploded in flames."See ya Goku I'll see you later," the bandit dashed into the sky in flight.

"Yeah we have to train with Kami and.." Krillin trailed off flying behind his bandit friend.

"Weaklings," the long haired Saiyan barked as the humans escaped into the sky.

* * *

_Snake Way..._

The recently deceased human looked forward toward the long road ahead. His three eyes watched every twist and turn of the serpentine path. Tien Shinhan took a deep breath prepping himself for the journey ahead. In a sudden dash of speed he lept onto the head of Snake Way.

'_Here I go,_' he thought beginning to bolt along the path. His body started normally moving calmly along the million mile path of legend. His stride was wide giving him a great lead. Energy flowed around him as he began to fly above the road his eyes able to see across it.'_Hopefully I deserve this treacherous training,_' he thought beginning to hum through the sky above the golden clouds.

As he was flying he began hands from Hell reaching up to grab him. He quickly bolts around but those confined to eternal damnation were faster trying to draw him into the cold depths. Tien frowned pointing his index fingers at the spirits. Energy flew out of them hitting the manifestations and allowing him to return to the path.

'_Note to self never do that again,_' he pleaded to himself. His eyes sat on the horizon the bridge appearing endless.'_Everything I've worked for has amounted to this I need to keep going,_' Tien believed himself to be at around the quarter mark of the Snake Way, in actuality he was only fifteen hundred miles in.

The human warrior once again stood up and started. His black martial arts shoes made little clicks as he continued to run.

* * *

_Mount Pouzu..._

"Raditz it isn't your fault Tien would sacrifice anything for this planet," the younger of the Saiyan duo explained.

"I would have killed him anyway that move you pulled during that fight was low," the long-haired fighter growled in annoyance."All you told me not to kill them in the middle of a heated battle," Raditz frowned as he closed his eyes.

"Come on Raditz did you really think I'd let you kill them and once you gained ki sense you were unbeatable," Goku pleaded to his aggravated brother."I was pushing myself to the max during our fight and even though you were weaker you won. My friends aren't as fast at adapting their senses so they were behind me in using it," he tried to change the subject.

"You are changing the subject pathetic you have no pride," the older snarled.

"Yes but I never killed for fun or to feed my ego," the orange clad warrior shot back.

"I never killed any of my comrades," he tapped his foot angrily.

"Hey that isn't right I never directly killed my friend how was I supposed to know that Piccolo would go all out?" the naive warrior began to ponder.'_Is it my fault?_' he spoke inwardly.

Raditz's body began to shake. His eyes turned red as they set on the full moon that was rising from the horizon. Brown-black fur began to sprout from his arms and legs forming mats of hair. His face was elongating turning more primitive. A loud menacing growl escaped his maul as he began to increase in size.

Goku instantly opened his eyes watching as his brother grew taller. His eyes widened when he realized what was going on.

'_No was I the one that killed Grandpa Gohan?_' the realization hit him. A tear brimmed in his eye dribbling down his face and touching his blue undershirt. He had killed his adopted Grandfather over fifteen years ago.'_Grandpa I'm sorry for that please forgive me but I will protect those that I care for,_' he proved himself determined.

"WHAT IS IT KAKAROT SEEN A GHOST?" Raditz roared loudly."THIS THE EPITOME OF OUR STRENGTH BUT RENEGADES LIKE YOURSELF LOST THEIR TAILS," he continued walking forward toward his shocked younger brother.

"Raditz please calm down you've proven your point you've grown stronger by transforming," Goku pleaded to calm his brother.

"OH YOU ARE BEGGING ME TO SPARE YOU?" the long-haired Oozaru asked loudly."I WILL, RAHHH!" he roared at the end shaking the planet around them."I CAN'T CONTROL," he was fighting with himself the primitive nature of the form still hadn't been overcome by the low-class.

"KA!" Goku called forth all he could muster for a Super Kamehameha."ME!" the sphere erupted in a huge sphere of ki around his hand."HA!"he screamed forcing his muscles to strain more." ME!" his aura burned around him bluish.'_Gotta make this count!_' he thought forcing his aura into the blast."HAA!" it buried itself into the mighty beast chest knocking him off balance with the sheer force. He teetered forward before regaining balance.

'_I failed no,_' Goku thought passing out his energy supply reduced to nothing.

* * *

_Hours later..._

The tired warrior opened his eyes. His onyx colored eyes locked onto the blue sky. His muscles were perfectly fine not a scratch. He turned to see his brother laying bell toward the dirt his tail dismembered behind him. Goku's head was pounding shaking as if hit by a hammer.

"Hey Raditz!" Goku yelled in a hushed tone.

"What Kakarot?" the fighter answered in question his whole body covered in sweat.

"What happened last night after I passed out?" the orange clad fighter asked back.

"Some Samurai attacked me from behind with his sword as you can see he slashed off my tail," Raditz answered in a grumble upset by the last remaining piece of his heritage being stolen from him.

"Yajarobe," the younger sibling laughed the Ronin seemed to always show up when you'd least expect it."It was one of my friends he must have dropped off a Senzu Bean or two for us to use in training," he pushed himself up sitting cross legged on the meadow.

"So one of your foolish friends managed to damage me when my power was fifteen thousand units and his own was three hundred?" the long-haired warrior sat up.'_So this planet has a great variety of fighters that have different skills,_' the elder Saiyan thought as he to sat up.

"He was always lucky that was until he got outclassed by nearly everyone he was stronger than me at one point," the man in his twenties smiled remembering the day.

"Really? So a human was able to best you?" Raditz asked rather intrigued.

"Well yeah Yajarobe was one of the last ones able to do it," Goku pondered his old memories."The old man on the island you came to when you arrived, Master Roshi, he was able to take me down more than once to prove that there was always someone out there to push you. Tien Shinhan, one of the people you met last night, was able to match me blow for blow in a long match at the twenty second Budokai," the turtle school's greatest student laughed now taking the stroll down memory lane.

"What happened afterward?" the 'true' Saiyan asked.'_He has not had the hardships I had yet he is strong his cheery youth has given him great power while mine has brought me loss,_' Raditz looked down at the bandanna tied around his leg

"Well King Piccolo showed up and boy he was strong he pushed me beyond my limits," Goku's face got serious."He killed one of my friends and came near to killing me but a lucky punch gave me the win," he frowned remembering the day he found the body of his friend after the twenty second Budokai. He drifted back to the day he defeated King Piccolo.

* * *

_Age 753..._

_"King Piccolo you won't hurt anyone else!" _the boy dashed upward at incredible speed powered by the Kamehameha. His broken body was cloaked in a white aura as a spiritual representation of his inner self appeared around him. His arm tore through the green skinned demon's torso purple blood spilling out of the hole.

"_Wha-what..did you do..to...mee,_" the demon gagged coughing something into the distance.

"_I ended your reign of terror King Piccolo,_" the boy faded between consciousness and its opposite.

* * *

"Well to say the least you've been battle tested," Raditz smiled slightly.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" Son Goku, the savior pried.

"If you must," the older sibling mumbled along with a variety of far crueler words.

"Why are you wearing those bands around your arm and leg?" the hero asked the conqueror.

"Ah these," he rubbed his right bicep."The first is for our father, Bardock, you bear a striking resemblance to him. In battle he was feared but he also was a great scientist developing a technique that created artificial Blutz Waves in the form of an energy sphere," Raditz remembered the day he first saw his little brothers.

"And the second?" Goku inquired.

"It is for your twin brother," the Saiyan warrior frowned looking at the ground. The word twin caused Goku to flinch he had never thought he had a single brother two seemed insane."I recruited him seven years ago and he died on his first mission to planet Might however the scouts that went for recovery only found a cracked scouter and a flank of his armor, the lace that was wrapped around his gauntlets," Raditz shook off his sadness an emotion he had tried to bury for a long time.

"Wow I'm sorry I never knew either of them," a tear brimmed in the savior's eyes.

"Don't be I still have a hope," he said in a small sigh.'_Even if it is the smidgen that that bastard Frieza had left,_' he sighed inwardly then growled toward the end."One of them may still be out there somewhere but I'll never know," Raditz chuckled to himself.

"You're laughing why you will live to have the chance to find them," Goku punched his own palm.

"Your being too confident Kakarot you haven't even seen Vegeta battle but optimism is something we need," the long-haired warrior looked toward the broad blue sky."Your planet is an a class world if we defeat Vegeta and Nappa, Vegeta will try to come back you better be prepared," he decided to stand and stretch.

"I will be and you will to if you want to train I'll set back up the gravity machine I still can't believe Bulma kept her promise from after the tournament," he mumbled the last part inaudible to his older brother.

"It is your funeral," Raditz clenched his fist then a power thrust with his boot.

The dome came from the ground and the hatch had opened it was time to battle. Son Goku tightened his obi and made sure he had his heavily weighted shirt on if he wasn't fighting restrained he'd not improve as much. His laces were tightened and he readjusted his wristbands he was ready.

Raditz groaned at the sight. He wiped the dust from their previous fray off of his armor and rolled his head. The long-haired Saiyan rolled his shoulder joint and flared his aura ready for battle. Breathing the older of the two walked up the silver plated ramp.

* * *

Tien was looking up at the pink sky of the afterlife. He had been running for hours on end but his body was finally giving in. Loud and husky pants came from his mouth as he wiped his face of sweat. Trying to move was nearly worthless his only movement came from his right arm and his face.

'_I need to get up,_' he thought allowing his third eye to close. His chest rose as Tien gasped for air.'_I can't let anyone down this is for Chiatzu and Earth,_' his palms were planted on the silvery scales that made the floor of the longest path. Veins ran up and down the warrior's arms as he stood to his feet pressing his hands still against the path. Standing fully erect Tien felt a second wind his body regaining some energy.

* * *

_Earth two hours later..._

Goku was bleeding his chin fractured. His arm had a huge gash across it and his right cheek was swollen. The Earth's greatest hero lifted his arm a yellow ki bolt forming. His eyes burned with fury but his body didn't have the energy.

His brother blitzed forward jabbing his stomach with his swollen right arm. The long-haired fighter moaned in agony as the broken limb exploded even further damaging himself. The fresh layer of blood on his face dropped to the ground staining the once sterile alloy and filling the dents. He passed out his swollen eye shutting and seeping a pus-like liquid.

Son Goku triumphed but only for a tenth of a second the warrior falling face down into a heap. His muscles were shot the gravity panel read ten times Earth's gravity. The increase of gravity was incredible for the first thirty minutes but his Saiyan physiology gave him the right adaptive abilities to handle it.

His son rushed up to the door way clicking the hatch to open hoping to see his dad smiling. But his eyes watered at the gruesome sight that filled his vision. His mouth was agape the blood from the duo was everywhere reaching the panels and beyond. He cried leaning against the chamber's path.

* * *

_Alright this was a hard chapter to write so I help you like it. The next chapter will be a flashback to show what happened within the Gravity Room?_

_Pls: They haven't changed much add a point of so to the previously established levels. Well after Goku and Raditz heal up I guess I need to tell you Power levels._


	5. Chapter 5: Devestation

_Chapter 5: Destruction_

* * *

Goku finished his common stretches limbering up his muscles. The weighted clothing was tense in the five times gravity causing his muscles to force themselves beyond normality.

"Finished yet Kakarot?" the elder Saiyan, Raditz mumbled arms crossed."I'm growing tired of your idiotic games," he stomped his foot.

"I'm ready," He crouched downward his arms extended."Come on and try to hit me," he taunted flaring his pale aura.

'Zip,' gone like the wind Raditz vanished. His gauntlet was caught in his brother's palm and bent back. Shaking his hand Raditz spun a rapid fire kick that struck through his brother's defense. Stumbled Goku was pushed away by a powerful kiai wave that knocked him into the wall of the room.

"Good shot my turn," Goku chuckled vanishing into the air. His fist caught his brother's chin a second later stumbling the taller of the two. Rolling over his brother's head the orange clad warrior drove both of his knees through Raditz's mat of hair and into his shoulder blades. A scream of pain escaped the first son of Bardock's mouth as he stumbled forward. His head was pitched back by a powerful upper cut and slammed back down with an elbow strike.

"Well Kakarot I'm impressed but you are far from winning this!" Raditz roared blasting off in the close quarters of the chamber.

'Slap!' his fist was grabbed by his brother. Goku skidded back the blow's power shaking his entire body. Raditz pulled back and turned around for a kick but it was evaded in a kneeling dodge from his younger sibling. The Saiyan warrior came down with an ax fist but it was blocked by crossed arms. Using the x-shape as a turning post the long-haired Saiyan struck again with a kick watching as it was caught with ease under his brother's arm.

Goku threw his open hand palming his brother's nose. Releasing his brother's right leg he spun over it using it as a balance beam for a powerful boot thrust but it was blocked. Rotating one hundred eighty degrees Son Goku went for a follow up but that too was blocked. Flipping back he fired and energy ball that was deflected back at him crashing near his feet.

"Well that was unexpected brother," Raditz smirked as he returned to his crossed arm position.

"You've gotten better in skill in such a short time I'm starting to slip closer to you in power," Son Goku crouched closer to the ground.

"Or I'm growing stronger," he sent the alternative.

"I guess we'll have to find out," the warrior blasted off in a blur. He slammed into his brother knocking him back in a loud cracking punch. Dazed Goku spun around delivering a blistering kick that knocked Raditz to the ground. Rolling under the next strike the long-haired warrior hopped up behind his sibling."Huh?"

He turned around his messy hair swishing in the movement. Goku's face was smashed with a powerful elbow busting his nose open causing a trickle of blood to flow. Wiping the trail of crimson from his face his body jolted back his palm-like hair being pulled back as a knee was buried in his left kidney. A howl of pain escaped the morally correct Saiyan's mouth as he fell to the floor.

"Here is a present!" his hand sparkled with purple ki., Just as he was about to fire his gauntlet was kicked upward into his own face an explosion knocking him back. Son Goku lept to his feet driving his fist into the smoke cloud of Raditz's failed attack. The fist hit hard impacting the sternum of the low-class warrior gagging him.

"Didn't see that one coming eh Raditz?" Goku rubbed the back of his neck.

'Hah!' a thin wave of ki tore into his brother's bicep ripping the flesh and causing him to scream in pain. The fresh blood dribbled down Goku's arm."Expect the unexpected," Raditz traded in laugh of his own.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Goku screamed a blinding sun-like wave of light catching his brother's eyes. The warrior took a quick advantage throwing a knee into the chest of the bulkier warrior. Using momentum he turned delivering an elbow that knocked Raditz back slightly where he shook his wounded head. The blue shoes of Son Goku were buried between his eyes knocking him onto his backside.

His vision was quickly blurred fresh tears rolling down from the impact of the blow. His head snapped up just in the knick of time Raditz was able to dodge a powerful overhand punch.

Hopping back to his feet the more experience of the two Saiyans fired a kiai that gave him some space. A pant parted his lips as he gathered energy. Purple wakes flowed off of his hands as spirals of energy formed. Pushing forward he fired the ray of energy.

"Saturday Crush!" he pulsed more ki. Raditz was angered not at his brother but at himself. He in his own mind had failed so many times and this battle was going to be different a decisive victory.

The blast was pushing hard against Son Goku's body shaking his frame and singeing the training dogi. But in Raditz's push it expanded striking at its maximum ripping the clothing and damaging the warrior from head to toe. The purple light from the aftermath flashed out of the windows blocking out the few rays of sun that manage to flow through the overcast.

The champion of Earth was panting heavily. His right arm was still bleed but that was the lesser of his injuries. His shoulder seemed broken or at least displaced. His hair was tinted with blood from his semi-busted skull. His leg was covered in contusions and scrapes and his face had been torn open just under the eye.

"It packs a punch Raditz doesn't it," the savior of the planet laughed."But remember we are only sparring!" the tone changed in his voice as he seemingly disappeared. His right hand caught the bridge of his brother's nose in a palm strike. Rapidly his fist broke the armor around the joints bruising those critical areas with single finger strikes. The ki blast was the worst part the blue energy blast that shot forth from Son Goku's hand knocked out the power for a second on the main console as well as tearing his Raditz's body up."But so did that," he dozed off falling to his knees.

"That attack of yours is strong the combination is flawless but you were too soft!" in a purple wash of energy the Saiyan named Raditz blitzed forward. His hand was knocked off course getting blocked upward by his brother's left hand. Stunned the warrior lept back trying to recalculate the situation.

'_It was the perfect plan he shouldn't have had that much in reserve it just isn't possible,_' the long-haired warrior thought calmly as he eyes his brother.'_But he also has the perfect defense or,_' the fighter locked onto Goku's right knee and how it buckled ever so slightly.'_There it is!_' he phased forward.

Raditz spun a sweep sending his brother crashing to the floor. Standing above Raditz fired a barrage of ki balls each smaller than the last. He watched as his brother squirmed out of the way.

"Aw Kakarot got ants in your pants?" the elder joked trying to slammed his foot on his brother's ankle.

"Nope," sliding with a kiai Son Goku went through his bother's legs standing up facing the back of Raditz's head. Instinctively the trained Saiyan warrior turned around trying to land a backhanded slap to his shorter sibling's cheek but was shocked to find that Goku was no where to be seen.

A pain rocketed through his nerves hitting his brain like a hammer. He look down to see Goku ramming his index and middle finger between his ribs. Jabbing downward Raditz tried to elbow his brother's cranium but found his own head in agony the right boot from his brother bearing down hard on his temple.

With great reaction Raditz boxed his brother's ear dazing him. He jaggedly threw a punch that knocked the wind out of the palm-haired Saiyan. His spinning heel kick was even worse knocking Goku against one of the reinforced walls.

Bouncing off of the strong metallic frame Goku was slammed over his brother's left knee. Raditz dropped a barrage of elbows and chops upon his brother's neck and back bruising the peach colored skin of the savior of Earth. With a huge overhead slam Raditz bashed the back of his brother's head further dimming the lights. Moving his knee he watched as his sibling fell belly first onto the floor.

Gasp escaped Son Goku's mouth as he pleaded for air. His chest was rising at unimaginable speeds as the slow influx of oxygen refreshed his system. However when he got enough air to sit up his battered body was flung once more by the onyx boot that was jammed into his face. Son Goku crashed hard into the metallic console his body causing a huge dent in the facade of aluminum.

Tears rolled down his face as he reached his hand behind him. His fingers touched something. That something was the gravity button this accident sent the set gravity up to seven times the gravity of Earth. The orange clad warrior's knees buckled before he even fully reached his feet causing him to kneel on the floor.

"I won't give up," he barked toward his chuckling brother."I'll try until every last ounce of my strength is gone," the fury of determination brewed behind every word. Slowly one of the blue boots touched the ground followed in suit by the other. Wobbly but standing would be the term for what Goku was doing in the enhanced gravity.

"I'm impressed that you can stand this," Raditz commented rolling his neck to get the crick out.

Goku stood up straight. Veins were all over his exposed skin as he tried top keep balance. The younger Saiyan's ki spiraled around him as he forced out the powerful silvery-white messy-haired warrior smiled as he ripped off his wrist band using it to wrapped around the cut along his bicep.

"Well I'm good," he stuttered still trying to reinforce his body.

"Give up Kakarot you are in my element," Raditz taunted.

Goku suddenly phased away. Appearing behind his brother the messy-haired Saiyan delivered a kick to the side of his cheek fracturing the cheekbone and stunning Raditz. The long hair that was on Raditz's head was his worst nightmare, Goku pulled down hard jolting his brother's head and neck. Goku followed up with a powerful scissor kick that crashed the older Saiyan's head against the plate metal that made up the floor.

"Are you alright Raditz?" Goku asked scratching the back of his head.

"I'm fine but how did you pack such a punch I had you on the ropes," the older warrior managed to get to his vertical base.

"I gathered as much power as I could and used it in an attack," the orange clad warrior joked."But that was in a blitz I think I can take you hand-to-hand without forcing my body beyond its limits," the palm tree haired Saiyan vanished once more.

His fist was caught by his brother's palm. Jolted Son Goku turned around driving his boot into Raditz's chin to slip away from the grip. Just as he spun a kick his ankle was grabbed and twisted. Firing a small ki blast Goku was able to once again free himself from his brother's grip. He set up once more ready to battle.

'Zip,' and off they went. Small sonic booms emanated from within the chamber both warriors clashing at unimaginable speeds. Flashed of blue and purple constantly shone through the thick glass that made the portholes of the gravity chamber. Raditz reappeared a second after his brother locking hands for an old fashioned test of strength.

"Intense," Goku managed to say the beads of sweat on his brow falling hard to the floor below.

"That is nothing I can go in ten times your planet's pitiful gravity," Raditz boasted as a wave of energy swirled around him.

Goku cracked a smile. He let go flipping back against the main console of the ship. Raditz charged his fist passing through and afterimage. He looked to his right barely dodging a left handed punch from his brother. Just when he first thought his fist made impact it slipped past its target another afterimage.

'_Damn it that technique is annoying,_' Raditz cursed throwing a kick out to his left missing by a hair.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled appearing point blank in front of his brother. The blue beam sent Raditz flying bashing his entire body against the back of the dome-like structure. A dent was forming sending the metal outward a new 'bubble' forming on the side of the chamber.

Rubbing sweat from his brow Goku made his way over to the control panel. His shaky fingers pressed the gravity up to the forced limit set by Bulma, ten times Earth's gravity, the air thicken tremendously forcing him down onto his knee. Wheezes escaped his mouth as he struggled harder than before to stand on his own two feet. Turning his head awkwardly he could see that Raditz was recovering rather quickly.

'_Now or never,_' both thought charging forward. Goku's fist smashed hard against his brother's moving the chamber from the impact. Their kicks were nearly synchronized clashing at the exact same time. The orange cloth that made Goku's dogi pants was beginning to tear as the tow continued their viscous spar.

Raditz broke away slipping behind his brother and throwing a right handed punch. Goku turned on a dime grabbing his arm at the elbow and dislocating the bones in a simple push. Still holding on the rechristened Saiyan drove his elbow right onto his brother's ulna a loud crack escaping at the bone split.

"Ah!" Raditz cried clenching his arm in a shocked pain. The fresh tears rolling down his cheek showed how bad he was hurting but he tried his hardest to persevere.

"Shining Friday!" Raditz delivered a beam from his good left arm blowing a hole straight into his brother's dogi. Goku crashed and bounced from the after effects of the blast. His leg turned painfully as it hammered the steel beside him. Goku knew right away it was broken.

'_Darn it my leg,_' he screamed inwardly trying to claw his way up in the intense gravity. Once he reached his feet his leg buckled causing him to almost kneel.

"Brother you seem like your hurt," the long-haired Saiyan hissed through his own pain. In a spiral motion Raditz threw an energy ball at his wounded brother. It exploded hard against his Saiyan sibling's bruised leg sending the warrior to the floor a stream of salty tears flowing from his eyes.

Son Goku threw his hand against the ground a loud 'thud' coming from the impact. His body had seen better days and the palm-haired Saiyan knew it. Forcing his way to his knees the warrior of Earth looked furiously at his brother a burning of pride in his eyes.

"Kakarot you can quit if you want I'll kill you faster that way," the sibling laughed. Son Goku took these as a joke like most of the threats that were directed toward him from the brother he discovered he had only a few short days ago.

"I will never quit I told you once and I'll tell you again," in a pained hop Goku managed to get to that rare vertical position. He clenched his hand a few times before taking in a breath or two."Raditz! I'm ready come at me," Goku yelled in agony.

Planting his back foot the Saiyan Army's weakest soldier flew forward. His own pain was on his battle torn face but Raditz didn't care. He swung wildly missing still by a few millimeters. Rolling in the air he turned a kick watching as it missed and his brother's kick bashed his jaw once more. Using his crashing momentum Raditz jabbed his elbow into his brother's forehead knocking him over and landing harmlessly on his own two feet.

"Huh, Damn you are tough, huh," he panted looking at his wounded and tired brother."But today you will taste no victory!" the warrior charged knee first at his brother.

The charge was halted a powerful kiai taking the maned warrior off balance. He placed the foot he was charging with back on the floor shocked by the force of the telekinetic ki wave.

'_He has too many tricks up his sleeve I can't believe this mud ball can teach him so much,_' the elder son of Bardock pondered as his brother recovered.

'_I hope he doesn't sense that I'm running out of energy that simple ki wave took a lot out of my reserves,_' Goku laughed to himself between gasp for air.

'_This is my last chance,_' the older son of Bardock dashed forward in the enhanced gravity. His gauntlet was impacting his brother's blocks it was a deadlock. Trying to regain his prior dominance the low-class swung a wild jab kick that missed by a hair careening him into the wall once more. His nose was split open and his right arm broken even more so than before.

'_It ends now!_' Raditz thought in an angered growl.

Goku's chin was bleeding. The younger warrior's eyes were sore and his whole reserve of ki was running on empty and the ki blast forming in his hands fizzed out. Pants escaped his mouth as he watched his brother dash off again.

His brother blitzed forward jabbing his stomach with his swollen right arm. The long-haired fighter moaned in agony as the broken limb exploded even further damaging himself. The fresh layer of blood on his face dropped to the ground staining the once sterile alloy and filling the dents. He passed out his swollen eye shutting and seeping a pus-like liquid.

Goku smiled falling to one knee. His triumph was short lived but well deserved. Seconds later he collapsed finally letting go of the conscious realm to rest.

His son rushed up to the door way clicking the hatch to open hoping to see his dad smiling. But his eyes watered at the gruesome sight that filled his vision. His mouth was agape the blood from the duo was everywhere reaching the panels and beyond. He cried leaning against the chamber's path.

"Why daddy? Why?" were the grunts that came from the teary boy he was afraid.

* * *

_Son Household. A week later_

"Wow we were out for that long?" Goku smiled comforting his worried son.

"Yes you had Gohan and I worried sick," his loving wife answered.

"I'm sorry guys," he turned to get off of the bed. His foot touched the solid ground but he fell his legs feeling like they were filled with jelly.

"Do you really think we're ready to walk after a beating like that?" Raditz toned in from his thoughts."I've been through battles less brutal we'll be hung up for at least a month maybe more," his pessimistic attitude returned.

"Gohan?" Goku asked his son.

"Yes dad," the shaggy-haired child looked up.

"How'd you like to train with us?" the father questioned.

"Um," the boy couldn't finish.

"Absolutely not!" Chi-Chi screamed."He will not become a deadbeat like your brother over there!" she pointed toward Raditz.

"Deadbeat," a vein throbbed on the warrior's forehead."I am not a deadbeat. I am a Saiyan Warrior and you need to show me respect!" his aura vibrantly spun around him tearing at the hardwood floors.

"Both of you calm down," Goku tried to extend the metaphorical olive branch."Chi-Chi I promise Gohan won't get hurt but we need him to fight the Saiyans with us so can I train him," he was answered with a mumbled 'yes.' He turned toward his brother."Raditz please don't kill anyone."

"..." Raditz didn't respond the vein still throbbing on his forehead.

* * *

_Cheap way to end a chapter I know. But hey give me credit. Also next chapter will be a bit of a montage between the different training sessions. _

_Power Levels..._

_Goku(Semi-healed) 2000_

_Injured: 20_

_Raditz(Semi-healed) 2100_

_injured: 10_

_As always hope you all enjoyed,_

_~Herodan3_


	6. Chapter 6: A trial by Training

_Saiyan Saga: Part One_

_Chapter Six: A Trial by Training._

* * *

Goku was recovering well. His bones weren't fully healed but mundane things were child's play for him. Much to the irritation of his wife, he began to train his son in short sessions.

Gohan was making strides in his training; with the basic concept of flight the boy was able to take to the skies quickly offering a very interesting experience for his father.

"Good job Gohan," he cheered as his son dashed forward.

"Alright dad here it goes!" Gohan yelled. His fist swung around his father's block connecting heavily against his father's left cheek. Stumbling back Goku was caught between the boy's kicks each impacting his bicep either right or left. The wild haired child was able to take full advantage by landing a square hit to the older fighter's chest.

The shaggy-haired defender smiled Gohan was on fire. After a quick nod they went back at a rush from the child starting it once more. This time Goku decided to intercept blows. Punches that were connecting last time were rebounding off sturdy defenses or flat out being dodged. Frustrated the boy landed back on the ground trying to look over the situation.

"Gohan you can't get frustrated in the middle of a battle but-" he was cut off by an arrogant snicker.

"Kakarot let the boy do what he wants you still think he can be of any use?" Raditz appeared from the sky."He won't last," the maned Saiyan frowned upon the boy.

"Hey I'll let you know I'll defend this planet to its end!" angered Gohan threw himself forward. His fist solidly collided his uncle's chin knocking back the warrior. A faint ki aura turned around the boy in a red hue his anger mounting beyond what you'd expect. Raditz found himself legitimately defending himself the blows breaking through his straight forward strategy.

'_He's angry and I can sense his ki rocketing,_' Raditz mused barely able to dodge a right cross punch from his nephew."Is that your best?" he taunted. The battle tested warrior knew that his body was no where near one hundred percent but to test the boy's skills it was worth it.

'Badam!' ki blast exploded sending Raditz skidding back several feet a scorch mark across his chin. Looking around the warrior saw his nephew floating with an outstretched hand.

'_I shouldn't have taken my eyes off of him,_' the older of the two vanished.

His fist swung wildly burying itself into the pit of his younger foes stomach, a gag coming from the boy's mouth. Trying to keep going the full-blooded Saiyan threw a few more punches watching as they hit their target spot on. Somersaulting in the air Bardock's firstborn delivered a kick to the back of Gohan's head sending the boy toward the ground like an unconscious missile.

The boy would have fell down hard but he landed on a much softer target. Goku had got there just in time the boy passing out not long after. The proud father flashed a glare toward his brother before smiling.

"Gohan you did good," the champion of Earth whispered to the child.

* * *

_Kame House..._

'Rah!' a ki ball seared over top of the ocean crashing into an incoming wave. Its owner stood hand extended smiling. The former monk of the Orin Temple seemed ecstatic he was warming up for the far more important training of that day, training with the Guardian of Earth.

"Krillin ready to go?" Yamcha questioned.

"Yep just on more second," he replied. The sphere of aura around him burst into a flaming pattern kicking up the dirt beneath him as he prepared to take off.

"Race you," the former bandit did the same, eyeing his girlfriend who was residing in the Kame House.'_Bulma no matter how hard it is I will protect you._'

'Phoom!' the sand parted as they darted toward the sky. Trails of white burned behind them as they shattered through the clouds. Yamcha was distinctly faster or at least ti seemed that way from the start. His aura doubled as he forced his ki through every vessel in his body gaining a few hundred yards in an instant.

'_Wow Yamcha's fast,_' Krillin pondered his own training. His eyes narrowed as he prepared his body for a huge ejection of ki. His white energy flowed in gentle tongues around him lapping in the air as Yamcha began to fade into the distance.'_Keep calm Krillin you can do this you've seen Goku do it so you can too,_' he talked to himself as the aura trailed into a tighter knot around him.

'Boom, boom!' he split the sound barrier bursting forward in a huge sonic cone. This air flow was a rush a complete overjoy came to mind he couldn't have thought of better results. His aura was vanishing as fast it showed up he was unable to handle it.

'_Darn it I need to slow down,_' he panted stopping mid-flight. Though he had nearly caught Yamcha, all hopes of so were gone now the long-haired human disappearing over the horizon.

* * *

_Moments later..._

Krillin's black martial arts boots touched down on the white tiles of the lookout. The former monk looked around to see Yamcha spinning a staff made of bamboo in the air with ease.

"Now Yamcha try to hit me with that staff," the black genie Popo simply phrased.

"Alright, Ha!" he charged forward. Only feet away from the immortal he lept into the air the pole held high overhead. With a loud whizzing sound as it passed through the thin air the staff cracked down.

The scarred human looked shocked he was stalled in the air the staff positioned on one of Popo's thick fingers.

"How is that possible I swung with all I had?" Yamcha questioned in rhetoric. He was strong, among the humans anyway.

"Brute force isn't all there is to a battle," the peaceful assistant spoke."Much like Goku you underestimated my skills and are paying the price."

"If your so tough hit me square in the jaw!" Yamcha's pride interfered with his reasoning. The former bandit threw the staff over the genie's head where it planted in the butterfly garden.

"If you wish," the ebony skinned caretaker pulled back his massive hand. In a blur the black knuckles connected truly. Yamcha's body quaked as he was launched rather roughly across the lookout. He landed hard on his back side a frown on his face.

"Yamcha you okay?" Krillin screamed from the other side of the semi-sphere.

"Fine you try and hit this guy," the bandit was trying to get some laughs.

"Stop please," Kami intervened a cough parting his lips."Please come and train with me for a few days before being rash," the guardian politely told.

"Oh okay Kami," the bald human stuttered.

"Yeah," Yamcha darted over rapidly."Didn't Yajarobe say he was going to train with us?" the former native of the Diablo Dessert question his companion.

"Your right where is he?" Master Roshi's pupil inquired.

Loud gasp for air came from the side of the floating palace. Ever so slowly they grew more and more heavy and loud as a stubby hand grabbed the rim of the temple. Next came the next arm and the head covered in shaggy hair. The sandals were next followed by the warrior's substantial girth.

Yajarobe wasn't the most perfect specimen to say the least. He had a pudgy face that closed with a thick double chin. His neck wasn't really visible underneath his skull but it was there. His abdomen and torso were bloated like a balloon he was almost a sphere. Yajarobe's legs were like tree trunks thick and short. His feet were held in sandals that had to be reinforced do to his girth.

The human was however well trained in martial arts having been training under Korin for a dozen or so years. His fine crafted katana was firmly held in a sheath at his side. His belt held up a skirt-like addition to his tunic.

"No need to fear..." he panted."Yajarobe is here and ready for..." the Ronin coughed once or twice."Action. Do you have a glass of water?" the pudgy samurai asked.

"Rest Yajarobe," Kami assured materializing a glass of water."Please follow me Krillin and Yamcha," the peace loving guardian lead them inside.

"Wow what is that?" Yamcha pointed to the Dragon Sculpt.

"That Yamcha is used to create the Dragon Balls if they'd ever be destroyed," the green-skinned elder stated continuing down the hall."Here we are," the peaceful 'god' smiled opening a door.

"A training chamber my word it is huge!" Yamcha exclaimed looking at the room the size of a football field.

"I ready Yamcha let's go!" Krillin pumped his fist triumphantly.

"Be careful you two begin," Kami yelled waiting to see the battle.'_Ah if all the humans were like these I wouldn't have to worry as much._'

Krillin lead off. His fist collided with his sparring partner's guard bouncing off in a harmless fashion. Using the temporary gap the former monk drove a kick forward the knocked into Yamcha's chest sending the levitating human back a fair ten yards.

'_I'll blitz him,_' Yamcha thought blasting forward. His blows created sonic booms as they were impacting sending both through the air faster each time. Yamcha's raw power in a fist fight truly came as an advantage his blows connecting harder than Krillin's defenses could block.

"Solar Flare!" Krillin called upon Tien's technique to get a breather. The long-haired human was seeing spots unable to pick out the definite shape of his ally. In a bolt of speed Krillin's boot threw itself toward the stunned fighter connecting hard with his chest. Falling from the sky vision returned to the orange bearing fighter allowing him to land on his feet.

"Darn Krillin that was strong I'm impressed," the scar-faced bandit showed a thumbs up."But I'm ready to do the same to you," the warrior pivoted and blazed off in a white trail.

'Crack!' a sickening crunch. Krillin was looking up at the sky the fractured remains of the tile scattered around him. The tinges of pain that were in his senses were overbearing, the blow was very forceful.

Shutting out the pain the bald fighter reached his feet. His eyes were brimming with tears but his face was strong and confident. In one very painful move his hands lifted up between which energy began to swirl.

'_Hopefully this new move will come in handy,_' he gulped. The sphere bulged as it gather more ki several tendrils of energy branching off and dissolving.

"Krillin, Yamcha stop!" Kami demanded from his leaning position. Both humans looked toward the guardian wide eyed.

"Why?" the duo asked simultaneously.

"You have proven the lengths of your will but your bodies need far more training," the olive-skinned elder reached out to them.

"And exactly how are we going to get our bodies trained?" the scarred bandit questioned.

"Go to the base of Korin's Tower and climb it Yajarobe has already been sent there," Kami walked up to the duo."But first I shall heal your wounds," a veil of weak light flowed over the two their bruises vanishing in the gentle heat.

"Thank you," they bowed, heading toward the small squared window on the far side of the room.

Once out they descended slowly. Krillin tried his hardest to stay stern but Korin's Tower was tall, abnormally tall and the air was thinner on the way up causing their bodies to work far harder than they would if it was on the ground. Yamcha shared the same fear but his own arrogance in his own abilities clouded out the fear of not climbing the tower.

On the ground the Ronin, Yajarobe, looked up at his comrades in the climb having done it one time himself he believed to have the advantage.

"Is it a race?" Krillin nervously quizzed.

"Yep first one to Kami's Lookout wins," the samurai laid out the law.

"Ready Go!" Yamcha bolted forward. He grabbed a hand hold and began to climb.

His fingers tightened around the small indent that etched into the tower. Once he found a foothold Yamcha took his next stride to climb.

"He isn't gonna make it up there like that," Yajarobe jabbed before grabbing one of the small holes on the base of the tower.

Yamcha heard him but pushed forward snickering. His hand slipped not ten feet off of the ground. Falling he braced himself flipping to his feet inches before the ground. His boots touched firmly causing him to look back at the huge tower in front of him.

"Told ya," the Ronin laughed drawing his blade.

"Okay fatso tell me how did you climb the tower?" Yamcha barked but he was ignored.'_He picking his nails with the sword. Ugh how frustrating,_' the scarred human frowned.

"Yo Yamcha look!" Krillin cooed in cheery tone. Using a peg on the side of the tower Krillin was slowly moving it in and out reaching higher and higher."There are a few more this makes if way easieeeer!" he fell the peg breaking. He rubbed his bald skull the headache annoying."Maybe using old pegs isn't the best way up." he joked jumping back up.

"Well there is this way," Yajarobe walked over. The long-haired samurai grabbed on of the grooves that were ornamenting the monstrous structure. Moving his two hands in-sync the fat warrior ascended upward in a spiral."Goku Took the way you did Yamcha but he was persistent my way takes far less skill," he continued up now past the twenty foot mark.

"You know what they say if you can't beat 'em join 'em," the shiny headed human, Krillin grabbed onto another spiral ledge and did the same.

"Hey guys wait for me," Yamcha dashed back toward the tower leaping up to the ten foot ridge and slowly moving along.

* * *

Goku blocked the punch from his son with mild difficulty. Gohan had improved seemingly over the course of the morning. The father couldn't have been prouder but his brother left in disgust.

"Hey dad do you know where Raditz went?" Gohan asked between his jab.

"Yeah he said something about Launch and Master Roshi's Island for training," Goku dodged the blow to a perfect match.

"But Uncle Raditz said he'd train me some," the boy pouted. He didn't have the fighting drive of a Saiyan but even in his inexperience and young age the half-breed wanted to help.

"He'll be back I know he cares about you," the full-blood smiled. Pivoting right he managed to avoid a knee from his son."But you'll need to do better than that!" Goku's aura sudden;y jumped to life kicking up dust for a few feet around.

Gohan landed on the ground taking in a deep breath. His hands came up to a 'L' shape as he forced some of his ki out of his body. A lapping white slowly rose from around his feet gently lifting his hair. His chest was moving rapidly unleashing his aura was proving challenging. In it all the boy was happy his ki was manifesting into the flame-like shape of his father and that was all he wanted.

"Good job Gohan come on now with your full power try and hit me," Goku continued to power up but he wanted to test his son.

"Ha!" Gohan blasted off. Determined the shaggy-haired half-breed threw his hand forward in a punch his father went to block but was faked out. His feint worked Gohan delivered a kick to the side of his father's skull successfully a smile marked across the child's face.

"Rah!" his next blow connected through the not-yet-ready guard from Son Goku. Using his momentum his threw another right handed punch but now it was blocked and his boy was flung away.

"Woah son you've really gotten better," the champion of Earth cheered.'_I really have to try to block his blows his hidden power must be huge,_' a smile crossed the palm-tree hair-styled man's lips.

"Thanks," Gohan grinned a beaming smile lightening the hearts of both.

"Don't give up son this is going to be a hard fight so let's keep going," Son Goku went to defense.

"Okay," the orange bearing child darted forward. His knee was blocked by the forearm of his father's right arm and his punch met the left palm. As the tender hearted man let go he floated back to recalculate. Once he had an idea Gohan rushed forward once more.

His elbow caught the bottom of his father's chin stumbling the taller fighter. Rotating sixty degrees the son of Goku threw a powerful punch but it was stalled by a finger from his father his whole assault delayed. Goku was straining to hold it back as his on pushed forward in a determined push.

'Whoosh!' Gohan's aura came to life blowing back his father in a gust of wind. The boy was panting the energy was too much to handle but he needed to use it. Turning Goku was sent tumbling with a spin kick from the supercharged blow. The blue boots that had held him up so many times couldn't find solid ground as he bobbed around powerful jabs the were flying in faster then he could truly recognize.

'_I need to slow this down,_' Goku thought for the well-being of his firstborn. His blue-white aura jumped to life as his ki reserves slowly emptied. Gohan's onslaught was down to a snail's pace as his blocks went up at high speed. The blue boot that was on his son's foot suddenly came into view, Gohan broke through his defense. Instinctively Goku ducked his child flying over his dodge shocked.

"Ahh," Gohan screamed as he careened to the ground in a bounce. He hoped up to his feet after the first skip panting and sweating."Intense. Wow daddy I didn't know you were so strong," the boy's black hair blocked his view as he said it.

"You're the strong one son I was at my limit for a while," the Earth-raised Saiyan comforted.

Gohan was awestruck unable to say a word. But he felt a smile parting his lips he was overjoyed.

* * *

_Kame House..._

Raditz floated above the water a violet glow surrounding him. Waves surged below him as the intensity grew. The reforming Saiyan had a snide frown on his face as the aura grew wider.

'_First I lose my tail,_' his thought was loud.'_Then I begin to have have feelings for that brat,_' his rage was building a the flow of ki increased.'_And now I feel emotion towards that damned woman!_' his aura exploded outward in a huge flame carving into the water.

His hand began to crackle with electricity a purple sphere forming inside. The flows of bio-energy grew even more intense and his forced his aura outward even more. Anger was fueling his ki and it made it far more powerful. As the energy continued to build the water bubbled the heat from his body and ki intensifying beyond natural limits.

"DAMN THIS PLANET!" Raditz roared. He hurled the massive bolt of energy. His onyx eyes watched as it tore across the oceanic surface, burning with his rage. It grew and grew powering up for its true purpose. A dome formed where it was sending massive waves out in every direction as the blast exploded in a rage filled flame.

Sweat rolled down his forehead. The twitching vein that was throbbing minutes ago receded as he calmed himself down. His aura seemingly was snuffed out as he hovered down toward the sandy beach of the Turtle Hermit's Island.

"Raditz are you okay?" Launch nervously asked from the door frame.

"What's it to you?" he sneered back bearing his teeth.

"You seemed tense that's all," the polite variation of the human girl chuckled.

'_Damned woman doesn't even know what I can do she should not talk to me like this,_' Goku's eldest brother growled inwardly."Yes I am a little tense," he managed to say before entering the pink home.

* * *

_Six and a half months later..._

'Where is this stupid planet?' Tien gasped as he continued down the Snake Way. The warrior was tired out, every ounce of strength he could muster was being used to keep on his feet. Off in the seemingly infinite distance something came into view.

Tien stopped allowing his tired body to rest. All three of his eyes were locked on the small green dot on the horizon. A triumphant chuckle came out of his mouth as he moved toward it.

"There it is I hope I can hold out that long," the triclops thought aloud.

A second wind pumped through his dead body. The adrenaline kicked in his heart was racing the sheer excitement from the sober warrior was rather infectious. His aura burned to life as the crane student dashed forward. Dust flew into the air as the three-eyed fighter took his longest strides.

Tien's rush made it to the end of the path in a matter of Earth hours his bones aching. His muscles strained heavily as he took to the air. His black shoe was pulled in by the gravity of the small sphere hitting the ground with a loud thumping noise. His body soon followed sending him onto all fours in the intense gravity.

"Ooh hoo hoo hoo?" a small brown monkey huffed walking over to the human.

"A-are you K-king Kai?" the triclops asked strained to look up.

"Yes he's King Kai and I'm his assistant Bubbles," a small imp-like creature said. The figure had pale blue skin and a kanji symbol on his tunic that Tien didn't recognize. Under his black sunglasses the whiskered being started to tear up as his lip quibbled.

"What's so funny?" Tien groaned managing to get to his knees.

"Well I cannot tell I lie," the joker began. Turning to the monkey he chuckled even more."He's the monkey and i'm King Kai!" his cricket-like antennae jingled about."Bwaa Hahaha!" the creature laughed more and more causing Tien to blush with embarrassment.

"Pardon me Lord Kaio but I've came here to train," Tien bowed in respect.

Snorts continued to come from the deity. Tears began to roll from his eyes before he'd flick them away.

"Oh Tien you crack me up," the god joked."To begin your training tell me a joke," King Kai finally seemed ready to be serious.

"I'm not here for comedy lessons, I'm here for bodily training to learn your techniques," the human revealed his motives.

"Yes I know still I wish for you to tell me a joke," the Kai snorted.

"Uh," Tien was confused as his eyes widened. Scratching his chin the Three-Eye Clan member pondered all the possibilities to tell the King of Worlds."Alright you think what's up your nose is a secret but its snot," the human said aloud in triumph.

The god's lip curled as tears began to roll down his cheeks. His snorts started as he began to crack up. Until finally,"Ahaha Bwahhaha," the Kai laughed up a storm. Falling onto his back he rolled around hitting the ground with his hands at the apparent humor of the cheesy one-liner."You my friend have passed I'll train you," King Kai rolled around some more before materializing a tissue to wipe his eyes.

'_This is going to be a long eight months,_' the human frowned.

* * *

_Tien has finally reach the planet of King Kai will the god's training be enough? Will the separate training's of those alive help them in the coming battle with the merciless Saiyans? Find out next time..._

_Chapter Seven will be the Trouble on Arlia chapter. _

_Review if ya want they really help._

_~Herodan3_


	7. Chapter 7: Havoc on Arlia

_Saiyan Saga Part Two_

_Chapter Seven: Havoc on Arlia_

* * *

Two pods raced through the cosmos toward an unknowing planet. Their metallic sides heated up as they burst through the dense atmosphere. Friction along the way formed a small heat cushion as the velocity increased.

'BOOM!' the first hit with planet shaking ferocity.

'BOOM!' the second touched moments later with the same force.

Two large craters formed where they impacted leveling the city. A high pitched hiss came from the first pod as the pressurized oxygen exited out rapidly. The outline inside became visible it was sleek and short with a flame-like hair do extending from the top of the head.

The next doors opened gas flying out in massive billows. The figure inside was far more imposing his head was nearly hitting the top of the interior as he was hunched over. The large bulk of his armor intensified the intimidation factor as did the monkey-like tail that was firmly wrapped around his waste.

"Vegeta," the large one stated as he floated from the Attack Ball.

"What Nappa?" the flame-haired warrior barked back.

"What are we doing here?" the brute quizzed.

"We're here for our last mission as Frieza's lackeys because after Earth we are done with that lizard," the confident Saiyan smiled.

"Understood," the bald giant responded.

A rumbling came from the west two dust clouds. Turning their attention the Saiyan warriors caught a glimpse of the welcoming party. They were insectoids on large millipede-like creates that were harnessed and branded.

"Three Hundred, Two forty, Seven hundred," Nappa mumbled aloud as the numbers registered for the triad of Arlians.

"A sad state of affairs when a high-class duo is sent to a backwater world isn't it," Vegeta chuckled his eye settling on the leader.

"You are now in custody of his majesty King Moai," the leader stated drawing his blade.

"Oh we are hey Vegeta can I kill it?" Nappa boasted his face turning into a cruel smile.

"No, Nappa we are visitors I only see it right we follow the planet's demands," Vegeta crossed his arms and began to trail the triad of worms.'_They do not even understand that my power is greater than their combined might if it was enhanced tenfold,_' the prince brought a grin to his face as he continued along the brown dirt of the doomed planet.

"Aw you're no fun," the bald Saiyan followed his prince.

Not long after they arrived in the centre of the main capitol a sad place to say the least. Several bands of merchants tried to sell their goods to the people but were mostly rejected. Several of them where species the Saiyan Prince himself did not recognize a surprise to say the least.

"Halt!" a loud boom came from behind the galvanized bars of the castle's main entrance.

"Rallipitac I have brought the wayward visitors," the head cricket-like alien proclaimed.

"Roach enter dismount your Weddelian," the hidden creature exclaimed cranking the gear for the gate. The black bars began to rise into the frame disappearing after a few seconds.

"Beatle, Kricket follow behind the two Saiyans we have to escort them to the prison," Roach demanded taking the reigns of the beastly Weddelians.

"Yes, Commander!" they saluted grabbing the two invaders by their wrist.

"Aye these are the invaders?" the same booming tone said finally moving from the shadows. The creature know as Rallipitac was a six-legged, cylindrical bodied worm that had two beady red eyes on his flat face."Put them in the specialized cells Yetti will eat well tonight," the foreign alien smiled.

'_We'll see fool, we'll see,_' the Saiyan prince thought gaining the detection of six hundred from the Wormian.

The triad was flanked by the two Arlians on either side trying to prevent any hasty movements. Several prisoners were moaning in their cells as the group passed them. The Saiyan Prince looked over toward one, a young Brench-senjin, who instantly cowered in fear.

Upon arrival Roach grabbed the pike that was positioned at the entrance to the cell. The huge gate opened and the duo of Saiyan's entered without a sound. Vegeta sat at the far side of the room his legs crossed as the wooden chair creaked beneath him. Nappa stood firm eyeing the cell for any other beings.

"Why hello there," a gravely croak came from beneath the floor boards. Seconds later the three lone panels that were set up in the middle of the room slid over revealing a small six foot-by-six foot hole. A three fingered hand reached out grabbing the side of the pit. Outward came an old Arlian scarred and bruised."It has been a while since I have had company," the grey skinned bug chuckled.

"Don't worry we won't be here long," Vegeta spat. His face showed disgust.

"So you and your friend are set to be Yetti's monthly meal?" the old prisoner quizzed.

"Yes, but I highly doubt we will die," Nappa spoke up eyeing the weary prisoner.

"Ah, I've heard that be-" a hole was blasted through his chest sending green blood out of his mouth and torso.

"Fool," the heartless prince stated eyeing at his kill."I don't need your sympathy."

'Clank!' the pike slammed against the bars. The guard looked between to see the Saiyans looking at him with murderous intent.

"Quiet in there! His Majesty desired Yetti's meal to be well rested!" Roach screamed.

"Make us," the bald Saiyan barked back, in snide fashion.

"Why you!" the gate was flung open and Roach charged in. The pike sparkled with electricity as Roach swung it wildly. Nappa dodged each swing with the simplest of ease the metallic shaft unable to phase his movements. Enraged the Arlian jabbed it forward stabbing it into the wall."Damn it it's stuck!" he tugged as hard as he could but it was jammed rather well into the thick concrete.

"This is going to be fun," the brutal Saiyan, Nappa grinned. His fist impacted hard against the Arlian's back shattering the exoskeleton like it was tissue paper. His hand illuminated a golden hue as his face contorted into a cruel grin."Goodbye!" he placed his hand on the insectoid's head and fired out the massive beam of energy.

It tore through the whole side of the prison ripping the mortars and concrete right out of the ground. A deep rut formed as it scorched onward through the desolate landscape. The golden ray went forward even further to the point where it detonated a large plateau before finally stopping.

"Nappa let's go to this Moai now this rock is useless," the prince stepped over the remains of the fallen prisoner and outward into the brown soil.

"Okay with me," Nappa laughed following the warrior he swore to protect.

After several minutes of walking the duo came across the main part of the castle. The true castle was monstrous having spires extending far into the thick air. Torrents were positioned at every window the royal guard manning each with precision. The Saiyans noticed the true gate to the castle was lined by an army of guards men.

"Saiyans you have been identified as a threat and will be treated as such!" the armored Arlian said drawing his energy pistol."Men! Fire!" he demanded the troops loading their primitive bows.

"Yes Sir!" they saluted firing off the rain of arrows.

'_Imbeciles,_' Vegeta grunted inwardly. The arrows came down upon Nappa and himself but they were bouncing off like they had no effect.

'Varoom!' a massive ki sphere suddenly tore through the ranks of the fleet, Vegeta's hand extended. Dozens of pained yells came as the troops found their bodies being reduced to ash by the Galactic Breaker technique.

"There no may we enter," Vegeta laughed at the dark humor of his statement.

"G-go on," the armored Arlian groaned as he fell to his knees.

"Why thank you," Vegeta's sadistic sarcasm showed no more than ever.

"Trash," Nappa kicked the downed insectoid killing him in a swift crack.

The flame-haired Saiyan arrived in the middle of the King's Court. His scouter detected that the King had a power level of eight hundred and his much larger queen at seven hundred and fifty. The royal warrior also saw that their throne were crafted from Arcosian gold and embroidered with Zaltian leather fairly expensive materials to come across by any standard.

"What caused Frieza to send his elites here?" the insectoid jabbed toward the tow Saiyans.

"You owe the empire eight thousand arcos," the prince explained using the galactic monetary.

"Eight thousand you say I have no recollection of owing that much," Moai denied.

"If you do not pay up your planet will be destroyed," the bald brute added the ultimatum.

"I said I do not owe that slimy Arcosian a single cent if you disagree you will have to consult Yetti!" the king roared standing on the elevated platform.

"Bring it on weakling," the Saiyan ruler taunted.

"Release Yetti!" the Arlian dictator slammed his scepter against the floor.

The ground beneath the two Saiyans began to creak open as chains on the far wall were moved upward. The prince adjust his blue jumpsuit's collar and levitated upward. his taller companion not too far behind him.

The floor parted slowly light emanating from the chamber. A loud rattling could be heard as a hydraulic lift began to raise a outline frame from the ground. A low growl was radiating from the chamber as it lifted even further up. A loud crack could be head as if a chain was disconnected. The platform finally broke through the subterranean level and made it to the surface.

On the circular frame was a monstrous Arlian three stories high. It was green with glowing red eyes and large antennae sticking from its broad skull. Two mandibles covered over the large mouth cavity that was dripping saliva. Its back had wings that were large and vein-y like most insects.

"An impressive creature you have here," Nappa commented from the corner of his mouth. His right hand clicked the scouter's earpiece registering the power level from the behemoth. His eyes widened when it settled on twenty two hundred units an impressive number for such a solitary creature.

"Nappa if you would," Vegeta groaned bored.

"Yes my prince," the larger Saiyan bowed before shifting stances."Come on big fella chase the ball," the armored fighter laughed forming a small yellow sphere. He threw it into the air distracting the simple minded beast.

'Rah!' it roared swatting at the tiny sphere whizzing past its head. Turning it caught a glimpse of Nappa flying toward it at a rather high speed. One swat from Yetti's massive hand sent Nappa to the ground where he planted his feet to keep balance.

'_Better not underestimate this things raw strength,_' the bald Saiyan contemplated avoiding the follow up swat.

'Scree,' the beast lunged forward jabbing down with its right hand.

'Clasp!' Nappa's hands wrapped around the tip of the massive appendage stopping its momentum. In a swift motion the tailed soldier bent it back ripping it from the limb all together. Green blood flowed out as the creature screamed in agony. The salivating beast coughed as the wet slobber came from it mandibles.

'Phoom!' Nappa fired off a kiai knocking down the behemoth shattering the ground under its girth. Floating in the air the brute cracked a smile such a huge creature flung around with ease.

'Rawwrr,' a large energy blast flew from its mouth lighting up the sky. The smoke centralized around a frame. The black outline seemed jagged at first as if surrounded by a barrier or aura of some sort.

"Well that was certainly unexpected," the flame-haired Saiyan remarked genuinely surprised.

"Come on Vegeta that was nothing," Nappa grinned."If I wasn't ready that might have had me," the brute commented to the not so intelligent beast."Now you die!" he fired a large energy ball.

'Phoom!' the fireball exploded sending a pillar of light into the sky.

"Ashes to ashes," Nappa began landing on the ground."Dust to dust." he finished as the light died.

"W-what?!" the king exclaimed surprised.

"This Yetti was your planet's best?" the royally armored Saiyan pondered."I guess you really serve no worth," he phased off.

"Where did he go?" the insectoid inquired his guards standing before him like a wall.

"Fools like you deserve to die," Vegeta's snide comment caused the ruler to turn his head. That was the dictator's last move his body evaporating as the invisible ki tore through his exoskeleton. The throne burst into flames as Vegeta's hand glowed a faint white.

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" the queen gulped backing away slowly.

"Like all insects you are going to get crushed beneath my boot," the Saiyan Prince taunted. His hand cut through her head ripping it cleanly from the queen's torso. The body burned as the energy sphere in the Saiyan's other hand tore through the throne leaving only a pile of rubble. Her head however fell to the ground the last views of his eyes flashing before her."Die!" he stomped down crushing the sphere green blood spilling out.

"Are we done here?" the body guard asked.

"Yes, Nappa," the prince smiled leaving the ruins of the castle.

By the time the duo of forgotten warriors made it to the town centre a gathering of natives and several other species. Each of the former prisoner was cheering with a loud glee unaware that their freedom would be temporary.

"Ey you!" a bulky figure yelled from a shadowy recess.

Vegeta turned and glared at the figure. That outline showed that the being was actually muscular rather than fat and he had a reasonable height compared to the native Arlians. He was covered in a veil made of white cloth and his hand was covered in something like a Planet Trade gauntlet.

"What," Vegeta growled in a low tone.

"You killed the king didn't ya?" the figure stepped out assuring Vegeta's assumptions.

"Yes just like how you'll die!" a large explosion burst across the city as the buildings crumbled around the spot the warrior once stood."It is time to leave Nappa," Vegeta turned foot and walked away back toward the desert from where they came.

"He's strong," a mumble came from the stunned populous.

"-but he isn't smart," came another remark from the gathering of aliens.

"Is he a Saiyan?" a young being cried out.

"Shush boy he'll kill you in an instant as well," the parent scolded.

Nappa frowned looking at the crowd. He was a fan of wanton destruction if you'd ever seen one he would level a city just to have a little enjoyment. The bald brute was planning on it now as the crowds began to protest their very appearance.

Vegeta simply kept to himself a sly grin on his face. He'd done missions like this hundred if not thousands of times in his career as a soldier of Frieza but he always enjoyed killing those who he saw that were forced out of the Planet Trade and sent to backwater planets to die.

The one he killed was an old ally that he had at the beginning of his twenty five year tenure with the Plant Trade Organization. Weak and useless described the old Zaltian that Frieza sent to Arlia over ten years ago.

'_Gaucamol was a weak fool,_' the prince thought opening the pod that he had brought to the planet.

"Do you think there is a challenge on Earth?" Nappa asked.

"No but wiping Raditz out is worth the travel," Vegeta entered activating sleep stasis.

"Agreed he's weaker than tissue paper," Nappa joked activating his own stasis.

"Computer set destination to Planet 4032-877," the prince commanded.

'Coordinates acquired destination Earth,' the on-board computer monotonously cooed.

"Stasis sleep six month reactivate," the bald Saiyan demanded both pods syncing their sleep cycles.

'Stasis granted preparing sleep vapors,' the computer bluntly stated. Several pits on the inside of the ship opened sending a white gas into the air causing both Saiyans to lose consciousness.'Vapors released,' the computer spoke

With a rumble the metallic spheres lifted up hovering. They slowly gained altitude shakily breaking through the thick air. At around three miles into the air the pods halted as the doors opened jutting awake the two Saiyans. Nappa grumbled to himself. He forgot that he set a default to awaken himself once they were so far off the ground.

"Stasis stall," Nappa forced the computer to stop.'_Better get this over with,_' he thought extending two fingers into the air."Volcanic Buster!" he yelled a huge pillar of light bursting through the crust of the planet. He sunk back into the pod as the planet below broke away upon itself.

The two orbs of metal flew into space as the rock known as Arlia ceased to exist.

And so ended the merchant planet of Arlia. The Saiyans were just warming up in only six months they would be landing on the humble planet Earth. Will the defenders be ready? Can the forces of Earth stop the malicious Saiyans?

* * *

_So how did you like this chapter? I wrote this just to get into the heads of the Saiyans as well as prove that the two didn't have the safe flight to Earth that they had in canon. (EventhoughtheyfoughtonArliaintheanime)_

_Next Chapter the Saiyans arrive._

_~Herodan3_


	8. Chapter 8: Arrival and Revival

_Saiyan Saga Part Three_

_Chapter Eight: Revival and Arrival_

* * *

Collecting the Dragon Balls over the past six months wasn't all that challenging for the Earth's Special Forces. Goku alone managed to find three in a matter of days. Gohan of course gave up the four starred Dragon Ball from his hat up without hesitation.

Between finding the Dragon Balls and training the Son family and their distant relative Raditz increased their strengths greatly. But the found that through the different training exercises with Kami the full-blooded humans had gain a substantial amount of skills and new and unique abilities.

However everyone wished to see how much more Tien Shinhan had increased his own strength with King Kai. The triclops was strong as a baseline but with even further training it would be astounding.

"There number seven!" Goku cheered grabbing the Dragon Ball from the frozen cliff side.'_Better get going there isn't that much time until the Saiyans get here,_' the orange clad warrior thought flying off in blue streak.

Not long after he landed on the guardian's lookout. The messy-haired Saiyan waved kindly to his most resent martial arts mentor before turning to his son and brother. The pouch that was tied around his blue obi came undone as he removed the nylon rope.

"Okay everyone ready?" the hero asked the small group that was situated on the lookout.

"Yep," Yamcha smiled.

"I guess," Gohan gulped frightened of the beast known as Shenron.

"Get it over with Kakarot," Raditz snorted crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well then let's get to it," Goku laughed dropping the seven spheres to the white tiles of the sacred sky palace.

The spheres glowed an orange as the sky began to darken. A whirring noise radiated around as the lights intensified every passing second. Thunder rolled across the area in booming explosions. But with the simply phrase 'Arise Shenron' the greatest majesty of the Dragon Balls occurred.

'Zoom!' a ray of light shot into the sky contorting into an almost coiled shape. Horns began to form at the far end of the moving energy as a reptilian snout slowly extended outward. Loud cracks of thunder came repeatedly scaring young Gohan to behind his father's leg. The gold light faded revealing a green snake-like dragon with a cream colored underside and glaring red eyes.

"WHY HAVE YOU AWAKENED ME FROM MY SLUMBER?" the eternal dragon boomed.

'_So this is Shenron I have to say I expected more,_' the maned Saiyan thought eyeing the beast.

"We need you to grant one wish," the palm-haired warrior know as Goku said humbly.

"STATE YOUR WISH AND IF IT IS IN MY POWER I SHALL GRANT IT!" the massive Shenron roared.

"We need you to bring back to life the human known as Tien Shinhan," Goku stated stated the righteous wish.

"IT IS WITH IN MY POWER!" the dragon's eyes flashed a deeper shade of red."IT HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron began to fade away.

"Thanks Shenron!" the group waved except the terrified Gohan and the grump Raditz.

"UNTIL THE NEXT SUMMONING!" the beast vanished.

The Dragon Balls lifted into the air spinning around for a few seconds. In a flash they split off firing in seven different directions. Upon their arrival they turned to grey stones sinking into the area around them.

"Hey Goku how come Tien didn't show up here?" Yamcha prodded.

"I'm not sure," the Saiyan shrugged."Do you know Kami?" he tilted his head to the old guardian.

"Yes I do Tine is in the Other World not in our own it would be far simpler to wish him back if he had just died but now he must travel back down the Snake Way," the green skinned elder frowned."My sincerest apologies," he held his head low.

"Kami don't worry about it we can hold of the Saiyans long enough for him to show up maybe they'll be already dealt with," Yamcha flaunted his muscles one more.

"Ah, Yamcha maybe you're right," the Guardian of Earth smiled. The scar-faced bandit however blushed.

'_Fools the lot of them. Believing they could hold of Vegeta and Nappa please the best shot would be Kakarot and I taking out Vegeta two-one-one,_' the warrior turned to take off.

"Okay tomorrow we meet at Master Roshi's," Goku planned.

"Fine Kakarot but what about the old pervert and the blue haired imbecile," Raditz barked turning away.

"Uh, I don't know move them to another island?" Goku laughed rubbing the back of his head.

"Great," the armored warrior flew off.

* * *

_The next morning 7 A.M._

"Ready to go Gohan?" Goku asked his young son.

"Yep," the boy cheered faking a smile. The boy felt draining there was a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him to turn away and hide but he couldn't he had trained as hard as anybody to even come close to the others and turning away would be plain wrong.

"Oh no, no, no, mister you are staying here!" the overly protective spouse of Earth's greatest warrior screamed dashing out of the front door.

"But Chi-Chi," Goku whined trying to get the boy the right to go.

"A million times no Goku! Our boy isn't going to a fight with monsters from outer space!" the raven haired human barked.

"Mom," Gohan tried to intervene but a glare from his mother silenced him.

"Go inside Gohan," she ordered the boy obliged.

"Well see ya Chi-Chi," Goku pouted flying off in streak of white light. His heart was heavy and his mind was torn between his wife's protection of their son and his own will to protect the planet they call home.

* * *

Yamcha was swinging around the wooden shaft that he had trained with for the past year building up his coordination for the battle. He was faster now than he had ever been able to out race nearly everything he could challenge.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" he roared throwing the wooden pole into the air. His hand tore through ten times in the blink of an eye leaving shredded remains.

'_Needs a little work,_' the former desert bandit thought as he looked over to his ally.

Krillin was throwing rapid jabs he had been doing it for nearly three straight hours. The bald human wasn't too intimidating but he had gained a substantial portion of power from just simple spars and a trip around the world wearing largely weighted clothing.

His hands suddenly came to life flame-like energy waves rolled around his hands as he took in a deep breath. The lookout was above the clouds so it seemed as if Krillin was forcing the Sun itself into the blast but it was his ki only. The flames spun and spun turning into a small ball that shook violently.

"Scatter Shot Ha!" the former monk proclaimed. The sphere exploded dozens of energy blast tore into the sky spinning downward in a rain of bullets. The turtle student knew how to avoid them but he stood there in awe at the event he had created.

The hail of energy kept coming as he blocked with his hands. He was focusing so hard on the blast he failed to notice that the orbs he flicked away were crashing into the lookout's white tiles. When he stopped he was panting furiously and the sweat on his face came dripping in beads.

"Well that was something Krillin," Yamcha laughed patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah I guess I over did it," Krillin added. He had a smile on his face letting the chuckled come through.

"Get some rest will ya. I'll wake you up when it is time to go," the bandit tried to comfort even though he too had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"No I'll be fine just need a Senzu Bean," the small human tried to ensure.'_At least I hope I only need a Senzu to get my energy back,_' he whined in his head.

"Catch this is the last one Yajarobe left for us," Yamcha threw the small green bean.

"Thanks," Krillin munched on it. His breathing returned to normal and his energy was restored. The magic bean couldn't get rid of the anxiety of the coming battle.

* * *

_Snake Way.._

Tien was blazing a trail through the long road. Since his revival the night before he was feeling a new vigor as he regained hi life. King Kai sent him on his way an hour early allowing him to get a far distance before getting his real body back.

'_There is the half way point its only been four hours but I'm almost there,_' the triclops smiled. Another four and half hours awaited him but he didn't care.

* * *

_Kame House 7:10 A.M._

Raditz was firing off ki blast toward the sea a frustrated look on his face. He was pissed because he couldn't do anything except wait. His ki had grown widely since his arrival a year ago but he still din't feel all that dominate or even ready for the upcoming battle. He knew all to well Vegeta's strength wasn't anything to take lightly.

'_Hopefully we can beat Vegeta,_' the older brother of Goku took in the moment.

"Raditz," came the graceful coo of Launch from the doorway of the pink beach house.

"What woman?" he growled not even making eye contact.

"Breakfast is-" her head reared back."Achoo!" she sneezed. In a blink of an eye her hair changed from a deep indigo to a bright blonde and her eyes did the same a calm purple to an angry teal."Hey you turn a round when I'm talking to you!" the harsh voice of blonde Launch barked.

"Alright then what do you want!" he turned to her enraged.

"Achoo!" she sneezed once more reforming back to her more serene self."Breakfast is ready sweetie come in and eat," she giggled turning around and heading back in.

"Damned woman," the Saiyan mumbled under his breath.

* * *

Goku was tearing through the air a wake of white energy trailing him. His muscles tensed against the frosty bite of the high altitude winds. His orange turtle school dogi flapped around as wind flew through its light but durable material. The kanji on the back of his uniform was a beacon to the world he was there to defend it.

'_Hopefully we can do this,_' Goku sulked as he accelerated further.'_Even if we can't I'm excited this is going to be a great challenge,_' he lightened up turning through a cloud with a gentle turn.

The Earth raised Saiyan was enjoying his last true hours of peace unknowing of the battle's final outcome. The birds that could fly at his height were shocked at the warrior's ability giving way to the hyper fast flight.

* * *

_A few minutes later... _

Goku touched down on the white sandy beach of the island. His blue boots had graced the very place many times over the years but none of which were as important as this one. His finally tuned senses picked out the several signatures inside the house the largest being of course his brother.

The messy-haired Saiyan gently approached the screen door. Gripping the handle he invited himself in. The television set was set to his old master's 'exercise' program but he ignored the obvious perversion that was on the screen.

"Hey Master Roshi, Launch," he waved his brother downing a stack of pancakes.

"Kakarot," Raditz obliged chugging his cup of coffee.

"Hi Goku how's it been?" Launch smiled in a bubbly fashion.

"You know alright I guess," Goku scratched the back of his head as he spoke.

"Brother why are you here my former comrades are not do here for another four hours," the long-haired soldier asked a hint of anger in his voice.

"I know but I just wanted to see if everything was set for later today don't want anyone hurt unnecessarily," the orange clad Saiyan remarked.

"Agreed but-" the armored warrior stopped picking up a low energy heading their way."Damn it one blue haired woman is enough now we get the bitchy one," the Saiyan slammed his fist on the table.

"Huh? All I can sense is Bulma," the younger Saiyan tilted his head confused.

'_Idiot,_' Raditz pinched the bridge of his nose."Yes this Bulma is the one I was talking about she has a million dollar brain but is a pain to deal with," he elaborated causing his brother to gasp with the general 'Oh' expression.

"Where's Master Roshi?" Launch asked coming looking up from the morning's dishes.

"You go girl," the perverted hermit yelled pumping his fist as he looked at the acrobat on the television screen stretching.

"Have some decency Roshi sheesh," Oolong added coming down from his cot on the second story.

"Hey guys," Bulma walked in a smile across her face.

"Bulma," Goku cheered in a child-like fashion.

"Woman," Raditz greeted under his breath.

"So you guys think you can beat these Saiyans," she prodded.

"Yep," Goku remained an optimist.

"Maybe if we are lucky and your pathetic human friends kept a straight training regimen," the armor wearing Saiyan stated his own view.

"Be optimistic come on Raditz," Bulma nudged his shoulder.

"I'm being optimistic. And never touch me again," he barked a vein beginning o throb on his forehead.

"Raditz come on let's go and wait for the others," Goku tried to lead away his larger brother.

"Alright Kakarot," the once proud warrior sighed walking beside his sibling.

The two sons of Bardock eyed the sky the rising sun just floating above the horizon. Raditz failed to cherish the serenity of the whole scene as he was used to war but deep inside himself he saw it a a wonder. The Saiyan was so used to combat that these peaceful months nearly drove him to the end of his chain.

"You didn't only bring me out here to stare at the sky. What is your true motive?" Raditz managed to say not sparing a glance.

"You're right about that. If I don't make it in this battle and we win I do not want you to worry about me in the after life," the palm-haired Saiyan stated taking in a deep breath of the salty air."But I need you to promise me, as a brother, Raditz that you'll take my place protecting the Earth and my family."

"I can't guarantee anything Kakarot but if you wish to die with honor I'll keep that honor. your plant on the other hand I'm not sure I'll be much protection for it," he crossed his arms eyeing the grand horizon.

"That is all I needed to hear," the orange clad warrior smiled.

* * *

_East City Four Hours later..._

'PEW!' the sound of a sphere tearing through a building. The pod went forward still tearing down the city in a flash of heat.

'BOOM!' the whole quarter of the city fell in upon itself as the Attack Ball created a massive crater.

'SHAM!' more building crush as a second ship came through the town. Fire erupted as building fell in upon themselves.

'BOOOM!' the second impact more powerful than the first shook the very core of the metropolis.

Those who escaped the carnage gathered at the massive rim of the pits formed. The pods were still glowing a hot red as the smoke cleared. The metal cooled as a cool fall breeze swept over the hole making it once more solid and durable.

"What is it?" a man finely dressed wondered choking on the smell of the burning asphalt.

"Alien?" a man with wild styled fluffy hair exclaimed his hands in front of him turned toward the sky.

They hushed when the first pod opened. The air inside came whisking in uneven billows shrouding the recovering figure inside. The flow of gas stopped when the alien's hand gripped the pod. It was covered in a black gauntlet that had white trim. The figure inside fully revealed himself. He stood around six foot ten inches with a shiny bald head. Above his lip was a thin mustache. Around his waist was a furry belt of some sort.

The mysterious being bore armor of some sort possibly made of Kevlar. It had two brown shoulder guards extending outward to either side. They trailed over to a large black chest plate with an accent over the abdomen the same color as the shoulder plates. Thee crotch guards came over black thigh long shorts. The final accessory being his black boots with brown accents.

"Don't hurt us," someone in the back of the crowd howled.

"Yeah please," a woman screamed.

The second opened gas escaping much like the first. This time the being inside was shorter only around five foot seven. His hair flamed up defying gravity in an obsidian hue. One his face a scouter red lensed to show his stasis. His shoulder pieces were a yellow hue with several vertical line segmenting them. They linked to a white breast plate that had a yellow abdominal guard segmented by horizontal lines. Three crotch guards hung off of the torso piece. A royal blue jumpsuit went from the base of his neck down to the top of his white boots. One his hands were two white gloves seemingly standard issue. Like his larger comrade a brown furry belt was wrapped around his waist.

"Vegeta can I destroy this place?" the brute asked.

"Yes Nappa be careful not to destroy a Dragon Ball," the other alien approved.

"Volcanic Eruption!" Nappa's hand snapped upward. A yellow light illuminated beneath the city crumbling the few buildings that remained. The roads were splitting and hundreds if not thousands of people fell into the crevices only to disintegrate as the light reach upward.

'PHOOM!' in a macabre flash of golden light the city was no more. The two ships were resting at the bottom of a crater no a single piece of gravel was left of the once hustling East City.

* * *

"D-did you guys feel that?" Yamcha gulped shaking in his boots.

"Yep," Krillin shook with fear.

"I did but that was the weaker of the two," Raditz explained causing the humans to gulp even harder.

"He's strong but I can take him," the Demon King touched down.

"Piccolo?" Goku tilted his head in awe at the reincarnates appearance.

"Yes Goku he'll be a piece of cake," a sick grin came a cross the Lord of Demons face.

"I hope you're right because they're coming this way," the former monk extended a shaky finger toward the horizon form which huge levels of energy were coming.

* * *

"I got a measure of two thousand as the highest followed by nineteen hundred and fifteen hundred," Nappa elaborated keeping his eyes locked on the direction of the energies.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they could hide their energy so don't go by the numbers on your scouter," Vegeta found looking over Raditz's battle data proved how much their powers could actually vary.

"I guess you're right Kakarot alone had fifteen hundred as his power level a year ago," the bald giant commented."But they won't even be a warm up for for us," the Saiyan grinned.

* * *

Raditz crouched into a defensive stance readying his body for the battle. His heart was racing and his mind was aglow with dozens of possible ways to do the battle.

Goku walked beside his sibling ready for the most important battle of his life. He too crouched into defense ready to fight to the bitter end to save the planet he loves.

"Get ready guys," the scarred human commented looking at the outlines only a few dozen yards away.

The first touched down. It was Nappa, the Brutal, a nickname he had acquired through hundreds of hours of missions. A sly smirk was curling the corner of his mouth as he looked at the group of defenders in front of him with disdain.

Vegeta landed next arms folded across his armored chest. His fingers were tapping the biceps they were rested on something was obviously irritating him. After a rolled of his neck he finally lifted his scowl into a grin much like his bulkier and more intimidating comrade.

"Raditz," the prince began."You have really outdone yourself. I thought there was nothing lower in the universe than you but look at these fools you have around you," Vegeta chuckled the wind whipping through his flame-like hair."Your idiot brother Kakarot I understand but a Namekian. Ha, those slugs aren't worth their weight," he focused his gaze on the Demon King.

"Who's the Namekian?" Piccolo snarled removing his turban. Number registered higher on the prince's scouter but no one could make them out.

"You are green bean," Nappa remarked pointing to the green-skinned warrior.

"Huh, you're mistaking I'm the great Demon King Piccolo," he taunted back flaring his aura.

"Feisty are we we'll see how you fare once we release the Saibamen," the bald brute chuckled. A small vial came from his gauntlet. Raditz gulped knowing the horror of the bio-engineered beast.

"Stay on guard they're as strong as I was when I first came here," Raditz hopped in front of the crowd arms extended to his sides.

Nappa went to kneel toward the sand. With his massive index finger he drew a line in the sandy soil. Smiling he popped the cork off of test tube. The six tiny seeds rolled out dropping in in a random order. After a quick snicker he poured the fluid in over the tiny pills.

"Raditz we can handle them you get ready for the Saiyans," Yamcha said on shaky legs stepping in front of the defending Saiyan.

"Yeah we'll show you the fruits of our training," Krillin crouched beside his friend the lump in his throat remaining lodged in place.

"So with that settle it comes down to who wants to die first," Vegeta laughed as the ground started to bubble.

"Goku, Raditz, I want the big one," the reincarnate stepped forward proudly walking directly to the tall Saiyan.

"Piccolo just be careful, okay," Goku yelled over fearing for Kami's life.

"So its the trash against the prince makes sense, don't you agree Raditz?" the flame-haired Saiyan asked as the wind hit his widow's peak.

'_Alright it all comes down to this,_' Goku thought taking his last breaths before the fight.

'_Breathe in and out. Okay Kakarot just needs to help me distract him,_' Raditz took in air and thought.

* * *

_So it begins. I hope I didn't disappoint the group of people that read this by stalling the fights a little longer_.

_With the matches set can Earth's defenders hold off the threat that is the Saiyans? What are these Saibamen that the humans must deal with in battle? Can Piccolo hold off Nappa? Will the siblings defeat the prince?_

_Stay tuned..._

_~Herodan3_


	9. Chapter 9: Crushing Victory?

_Saiyan Saga Part Four_

_Chapter Nine: Crushing Victory?_

* * *

"Geegee," the sand was slowly shifting. A hand popped out three fingered with white tips. Horizontal lines ran up the forearm meeting at the jointed elbow. Another came out grasping into the sand as it parted. The tip of a bulbous head emerged slowly. The round skull emerged two red eyes with beady pupils peering over the duo of Earthlings.

"Geggee," it happened again another monstrosity emerging from the sun-bleached sand.

"Gehgeeh," two more sprouted from behind the first duo. Followed by two more.

"They are ug-" Yamcha began only stopping when he saw they disappeared.

'Rah!" he extended his hand hitting his near invisible foe with a right jab to the jaw. Turning to his left he thrust his elbow into the sternum of another knocking it to the ground with its ally. He looked over seeing Krillin avoiding swipes from the rest of the six.

'_Bob and weave come on Krillin they're catching up,_' the former monk thought barely parrying a powerful leg strike.

The small human flared his aura blasting away the unready Saibamen. Firing off three ki blast he spaced himself trailing off toward the Kame House to get some cover. He was glad when Yamcha followed him in two on six in close quarters may actually be in their favor.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Piccolo threw a flurry of explosive blows only to see them blocked by the brute in front of him. Forcing his arm to extended he managed dazed the hovering warrior long enough for a close ranged attack. His hand cracked hard against his opposition's jaw sending the mighty warrior skipping across the water once or twice.

"Well that was a good shot Namek," Nappa commented truthfully."But now you've made me mad," he charged in a blinding blitz. His hulking frame melted into the air but it hit as hard as steel once he buried his shoulder into Piccolo's chest. The Namek gasped for air only to be bashed into the water with a double ax fist. The salty spray failed to detour his assailant a huge ki ball exploding upon him underwater.

'SWOOSH!' a sphere of energy launched out of the water colliding with the Saiyan's outstretched hand. The wet Namekian emerged a second later scrapes evident along his torn clothing.

"How did that feel Saiyan?" the reincarnate panted.

"That all that blast was nothing," Nappa chuckled shaking the char off of his right hand.

'Zip,' Piccolo vanished. He appeared to the Saiyan's left causing the large fighter to look to that side but in an instant he collided with a kick to the right side of said Saiyan's head. His knee hit home as well delving into the massive chest of the giant. With his superior height and reach the green-skinned warrior managed to land several more solid blows before he was knocked back his cape flying off by the sheer force.

'BOOM!' a massive sound wave exploded as the Saiyan's hand hit home on the Namekian's forearm. The two were deadlocked neither giving up ground. Sweat dripping down the brow of the Saiyan as he pushed harder against his adversary. The purple donning Demon King was flung across the water by a suddenly life in the Saiyan's aura.

"I'd never think someone like you'd be able to do that to me but I'm just warming up," Nappa taunted a sphere of energy forming in the palm of his right hand.

"What makes you so sure I'm using everything I have?" Piccolo remarked back a grin curling his lip.

"Bull Breaker!" he howled not answering the Namek's question.

'_Here it comes,_' Piccolo's body seemed to shimmer as the beam came closer. It collided or would have had the afterimage been real.

"What how'd you do that?" the Saiyan looked to his side hearing the numbers register across his scouter. In the last possible second he threw up his left arm the punch bouncing off his gauntlet.

'Rah!' the Demon King's heir threw a few more blows but leaning back and forward Nappa was able to dodge. Frustrated Piccolo kicked several times at the hulking foe connecting once but it only grazed the side of the warrior's head.

'CRASH!' Piccolo was hit so hard he slammed into the water like it was made from cement sinking slowly. Nappa floated above golden energy brewing in his palm. Sparks spun outward from it touching the water in dazzling dance. The sparks turned upward being sucked back into the blast sphere.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

"Power up you will not surprise me with your great increase of power," Vegeta cackled looking at the older brother.

"Fine," Raditz took a charging stance. Purple wrinkles formed around him flaring up into flames of violet. Veins appeared up and down his arms as he called forth every ounce of the ki he had been hiding so desperately.

"Six thousand.." Vegeta gasped watching as it broke through the next level."Seven thousand.." it kept counting upward hitting the next round of thousands."Eight thousand.." he began to widen his eyes further as it tore through the eight thousand and into the nine thousands."It's..it's..OVER NINE THOUSAND!" Vegeta tore the scouter from his face crushing it into fragments.

"Impressed? You should be," Raditz vanished trying to catch the prince off guard. His fist connected hard against the left cheek of the flame-haired warrior sending him skidding across the fine grained sand.

"That was a lucky blow something you won't get again trash!" he darted off knocking Raditz into the water in a single strike. The long haired warrior bounced over and over regaining his balance a few inches over the sea. The powerful Saiyan zigged then zagged delivering a double ax fist that knocked Raditz nearly out of his combat boots.

The maned warrior hit hard against a rock structure that was just above the water line lying on it in shock. Above him, he saw Vegeta hovering a sphere of energy burning in his hand. Closing his eyes he awaited the prince's ballsy remark and the cold embrace of death that would follow but it never came.

"Get up Raditz!" came the cheer of his brother who floated beside him above the water. Vegeta was sprawled out across the sky a shocked look plastered on his face.

"What did you do?" the elder of the two asked.

"No time we need to get this now," Goku spun off in hue of white light.

"Kakarot thanks," Raditz mumbled under his breath taking off after his brother.

"Why you trash!" the Saiyan royal threw a fist out trying to hit the approaching Kakarot. The blow never made contact instead it was used a springboard for a boot to his own face. Skidding back he found himself plowed into a knee cracking against the back of his skull.'_Blasted clowns,_' he growled inwardly stumbling forward over the sea.

A flare of purple came from his body knocking away both brother's, in lame man's terms he was pissed. Angrily he charged forward slamming his hand several times into Son Goku's chest in cross-chops. When he heard the last bit of air leave the warrior's lungs he spun and landed an immensely powerful backhand that knocked the palm-haired Saiyan into the water.

Still enraged he blazed to the right jabbing at his underling. Raditz evaded his blows some weren't the best placed or even the neatest but he just wanted to see blood. Once he made an impact the Saiyan Prince launched a massive ki ball even grazed Raditz it sent him flying in a white explosion of light. Vegeta floated alone now huffing angrily as the two brother's regained some of their bearings.

"Enough games," he growled. A ki blast formed in his hands he was going to try and kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

_Back to the humans..._

Back to back the two human managed to keep the hoard at bay that was until now. The green beast were lashing at them now with furious combos of swipes. They managed to block or dodge them but it was growing intensely more difficult.

'_Krillin,_' Yamcha said telepathically.

'_Yes,_' he got answered hastily as they both dodged to the right.

'_Can you use that move from the lookout?_' the former bandit wondered.

'_I should be able to but with them surrounding us it is kinda hard to do,_' he ducked avoiding a right handed strike.

'_Close your eyes this might sting a little,_' the scarred human smiled.

Moving his hands rapidly a white light emitted from between his palms. He had been working on the technique for months but now it needed to be put in action. The intensity boil;ed over the green bio-creations had no choice but to back off."Blinding Wolf Fang Fist!" he lunged forward.

Several loud bangs came afterward like gunfire. A huge crash came as the sound of splintering wood filling the air. A loud cry of agony followed but it was bestial nothing like a humans obvious pained cry.

Krillin slowly opened his eyes. What he saw astounded him. Three Saibamen were layered atop one another holes and tears appearing all over their tiny bodies. He looked to his left a Saibamen was on its feet but it looked dead wounded everywhere. In front of him Yamcha's arm was lodged through ones head it was effectively dead.

"Use your technique Krillin they're stunned," Yamcha panted taking in a deep breath.

"Gotcha, thanks," he focused his energy into his hands a small sphere form. Yamcha avoided a swipe from the fifth Saibamen trying to buy just a few more seconds for his friend. He bumped into the other three he had dispatched of hoping he had served some purpose.

"Scatter Shot Ha!" Krillin screamed to the heavens. Several rays of light darted upward spinning around in a graceful circle before raining down like a rain of fire. Upon impact the Saibamen were getting annihilated one or two orbs at once colliding effectively to kill the bio-engineered monsters. After only a few seconds they were gone four of the five remaining were gone the fifths hereabouts unknown.

"That was close eh Krillin?" Yamcha saluted to his friend.

"Sure was maybe we should-" he stopped the sound of the floorboards cracking catching his attention.

"Krillin!" the beast latched on a white glow forming around it. Yamcha only watched as the former Orin Temple monk struggled hopelessly for his life. The Saibamen licked his friends chin before splitting open at the seams white and yellow light exploding out in a macabre detonation.

"BO-OOM!" the whole area was atomized Yamcha begin flung back toward the sea from the force. His dogi tore apart revealing his chest and most of his left leg. He hit the beach hard fading for a second out of consciousness. In his heat he knew he himself had dodged a bullet only for his friend to take it.

The remains of the house dropped to the beach a black spot on sugar white. Yamcha pounded the ground the only remains of his friend was a torn part of his traditional dogi. The wet tears rolling down his face stained the beach, somewhere he knew it should have been him to take the blast.

* * *

_With Piccolo.._

'KRACOOM!' a pillar of water came after the massive explosion. Nappa panted the energy he exerted a fair bit more then he wanted to use.

Out of the spray came a fist. That fist belonged to the very warrior that had taken the impacting ki blast. Nappa's reaction was delayed by a second the fist connected squarely with his jaw knocking him across the sea like a skipping stone.

He held out his hand using it to balance himself while he got his legs back under him. Once up he was met with a furious barrage of chops and kicks that he was blocking by only increments of a second. Upon moving his head to dodge his scouter was the thing that took al the impact it exploded into dozens of shards falling to the waves below.

'_I need to keep on him every second I let is a second he can counter,_' the determined Piccolo thought throwing about more punches. The sweat rolling down his brow stung as it dripped into his eyes but he kept pushing the offensive no monkey was going to best him on this day.

'Snap!' his wrist was bent back at a ninety degree angle breaking it indefinitely. Holding his injured limb the reincarnate was plastered with a massive overhead right. It sent him soaring back toward the island. Stalling was the worst thing he could have done another kick throwing itself into his sternum nearly dropped him on the spot. Relishing the agony of his opposition the Saiayn grabbed the Namek's left leg and began to swing him around.

Dazed the purple donning warrior blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. The harsh strength of the Saiyan was overwhelming at this rate his leg would be torn off or he'd be released at such a speed he end up broken and bruised far worse than the battle up to this point.

'_I can't die like this,_' he thought a woozy feeling welling in his stomach. His right arm lifted up a small sphere of energy forming on the tip of his finger. Tiny bolts of bio-electricity came off as he threw the hand forward. The small ray had enough punch to blow a hole through the Saiyan's elbow joint causing the arm to fail.

"Ah damn it," he let go flying back from the counter momentum of his spin. Piccolo went the opposite direction the same distance, thanking his body for keeping his leg attached."Namek you die now!" Nappa took off the trail of red blood dripping more down his wounded arm.

His fist bashed into the green-skinned warrior like a missile knocking the wind out of the recovering fighter. The Saiyan followed up with knee to the sternum a loud crack notifying him of the bones apparent breakage. The gasp for oxygen never got a true answer an elbow bearing down against the green skull a purple welt forming instantly.

"Die!" a wicked backhand launched him away a huge bruise forming across his chest. Before he could sink below the water his head was grasped firmly in the huge Saiyan's left hand. He was dragged across the oceanic surface unable to gather any oxygen. Just as he was let go he heard a painful yelp of pain.

Turning against the massive continuous force he saw the Saiyan was cloaked in a blue light before blacking out upon impact with a larger island.

"Ha!" Yamcha kept pouring energy into his energy wave keeping the Saiyan at bay and destroying the armor plating that covered the majority of his torso.

"That wasn't smart little man," Nappa tore through the wave only small scrapes showing on his aged torso. Yamcha was blast away crashing against the air. He felt a massive strike impact his spine as a knee buried in his abdomen. The fresh blood dribbling from his mouth proved his worst fears he wasn't going to survive at this rate.

"Agh," he groaned as his face was submerged beneath the sea. Being brought up only proved worse as he was thrown clean through the air he wasn't going to hold out.

'KRACKOOM!' it sounded like a bomb exploding. Turning from his frail position in the air Yamcha saw his attacker's arm being hit by a read pole.

'_G-Gohan?_' he thought as he fell from the grasp of his monstrous foe.

"Leave him alone!" the boy delivered a solid kick knocking the Saiyan through the air. Spinning his father's patented Power pole Gohan was able to gather the momentum to double Nappa over by hitting his abdomen. A wad of phlegm dripped from the mouth of Nappa as the half-breed planted another strike with the red staff.

"Oh you shouldn't have done that you runt!" Nappa looked up a fury burning in his onyx eyes. Wiping the spittle from his chin the brute lunged forward his fist jabbing deep in the boy's stomach a gasp of pain escaping. The half-bred child's dogi tore at the seams as he was slammed to the water a loud splash showing his impact.

Bubbles hit the surface the Saiyan was satisfied believing his task to be done. A fire raged beneath the boy's body glowing with power. A massive light erupted under the middle-aged Saiyan his eyes widening with shock.

"How in the hell-" he managed to mumble before the massive orb sent him further into the air. Below Gohan emerged his body cloaked in an aura of red light. His eyes were hollow and he had a furious scowl on his face he meant business.

"Leave.." he growled blasting up into the lower back of his colossal enemy. Every punch drove Nappa further away he was slowly being edged back to the island where the battle's first started. After a loud battle cry Gohan launched the Saiyan clean into the sand before falling to one knee inches away in the shallows of the sea.

What seemed like an eternity was really only a few seconds. The boy grabbed the Power Pole sticking it to the ground as tool for leverage propping himself up. His wounded body waving about.

Pants came out of his mouth as his vision blurred the true pain taking hold of his senses. For his young five year old frame couldn't handle it anymore wearing away until he couldn't even think straight. The boy's onyx eyes closed as he fell to the sand, unconscious.

"Er...I'm impressed boy...too bad you're going to.." he open pal was closed by a green hand.

"I'm not done with you Saiyan," the Demon King's son moaned.

"You die first then," a smile crossed his face beneath his mustache.

"Go for it," the Namek seemingly taunted hopping back into a battle stance.

* * *

_With the triad of Saiyans, A few moments earlier_

'_Raditz?_' Goku asked telepathically, drawing his hands to his side.

'_What Kakarot?_' Raditz rhetorically answered.

'_Use your ki to fight off this energy ball or else we're in trouble,_' the blue sphere grew between his cupped hands.

'_Alright let's hope this works,_' his hand was held high above his head white sparks gathering.

'_3_' they tried to stay in sync as the massive orb drew closer.

'_2_' their ki blast gaining as much as possible.

'_1_' they readied for the final second to tick away.

"HAA!" Goku's hands flung forward as his Super Kamehameha flew out.

"SATURDAY CRUSH!" Raditz own purple blast rocket out of his open right palm.

'BAROOM!' the ki attacks collided. The massive blast spun together meeting in the middle. The waves below them twist and turned under the massive pressure of the radiant blast. Vegeta only grinned as his ki attack he use slowly forced back the sibling's combined effort. But to his surprise their blast intensified all of a sudden as the orb he threw flew toward him at a much faster rate than he threw it.

'Zip,' he simply moved away. The beams stopped as he turned back to the brothers. Raditz was flying at him at high speed an angry look crossing his face. A flaming aura burned around him as his body drew closer. The light erupted in a massive flare as he forced out his explosive kiai. Vegeta was launched back, skidding across the water at a high velocity.

"Surprise!" he was caught with a kick to the lower back doubling him over in a painful manner. Goku delivered an elbow to the prince's chest winding the warrior. The knee to his head was painful rocking him back up to his vertical base. He fell forward.

Raditz delivered an uppercut square to his jaw knocking him into the air in a huge sonic boom. Recovering quickly the prince vanished without a trace. His hand knocked the maned Saiyan. The Earth's hero couldn't stop the assault that suddenly was turned on him.

His ribs were being bashed around by a furious combination of kicks. His lungs were being bruised as the angered barrage continued. The now renamed Kakarot was brutally backhanded his jaw cracking as the blow connected. If that wasn't bad enough Goku was plowed in the chest with a double booted strike from the royal's elite-grade combat boots.

The orange wearing fighter flew through the air where he landed broken and bruised on a small island belonging to the Turtle Hermit. His palming hair drooped on the sand his head tilted back and his mouth open. Pants of agony left his throat, his brother floating over the water.

"Damn you, Vegeta!" the armored son of Bardock yelled enraged.

* * *

Piccolo was knocked in the chin his body launching into the air. Forcing his aura out around him the Namekian was able to stop as pained expression spread across his bruised face.

"You took that well but stop this!" Nappa commented before somehow bulking up. He dashed off a blazing trail of light behind him. His blows were enhanced and far more powerful the Namekian's guard couldn't hold up for more than a few minutes.

Once through Nappa had his way. Several blows buried themselves within Piccolo's abdomen shaking the whole outline of the green-skinned fighter. Turning his assault toward his head his threw a flurry of kicks and punches giving only milliseconds to his foe to gather his fleeting breath. In a swift turn he kicked the purple toting reincarnate right in the head knocking him into the island below with a huge crash.

'_D-damn it I can't go out like this,_' he stubbornly thought hearing the approaching footsteps of his foe. Loud cracks of the aura were reverberating though his finely tuned ears. The technique Nappa was using was far greater than one could imagine.'_Come on you bastard,_' Piccolo thought as he went to prop himself up.

'Vwerr,' a crackling bolt of energy formed around the Saiyan's right hand. Visible sparks trailed off of it as he wound it back over his head. Piccolo knew that if it connected it would kill him instantly.

"Kamehameha!" a blue beam struck the left side of the bald fighter's body sending him skidding a few feet to the right.

"Hey don't forget about me," Yamcha gasped, wheezes coming from his wounded body.'_Come on Yamcha hold up he's about to come at you,_' the human warrior groaned to himself ready to accept his cruel fate.

"Well you survived too I guess I have to be more thorough," Nappa said through grit teeth. He bolted forward the ground collapsing under his massive aura.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it!_' Yamcha's mind was racing every ounce of courage said stay and take the blow but his self-preservation reflex told him to move. Shakily he went to move as the bald brute drew near.

The blow soared over his head as he ducked inches beneath it, self-preservation had won. He was still in the hot seat however. The next blows came furious and fast his reflexes saving by only seconds at a it happened..

He was sent fly across the island he feet scraping into the soft earth. He was still on his feet but he was carrying the blow's full force pain shot through his every nerve flattening his whole resolve.

He fell forward closing his eyes. He felt a serene calm take over as he pitched back up. His eyes snapped open when he realized that a knee was buried in his stomach pushing him up.

"Gargh," he spat up a bloody mix of saliva and bile. The human was agonized the few millionths of a second he had managed to keep conscious. The double ax fist that slammed him to the ground nearly ended his life leaving him on a thread of existence.

"Special Beam Cannon!" a roar erupted from across the battlefield. The spiraling ray of death tore through the air toward the bald Saiyan warrior Nappa was shocked but he managed to slide just an inch or two to the right but he felt the shock of pain shoot through his body.

Was it over?

* * *

_The battle rages on as Piccolo lands his trump card. Did he do it could he finish the mighty brute off? Or was it all in vain? Will Raditz be able to handle Vegeta alone or will his brother miraculously come to his aid? _

* * *

"Hurry up Tien!" a lone voice cried from his pained position.

* * *

_Yamcha hangs by a thread will his desperate plea get answered? Find out next time..._

_Review Responses:_

_R: Awesome if you need a pairing pare Android18 with Raditz, it would make this fanfiction unique as there are only 3 others because, plz consider._

_Well I definitely will but I was planning more on a Launch/ Raditz pairing. But I can always reconsider? Hmm..._

_PLS_

_Goku: 7000_

_Raditz: 12000_

_Piccolo: 4500_

_Nappa: 4000_

_Angry: 6000_

_Gohan: 1300_

_Angered: 5000_

_Yamcha: 1350_

_Krillin: 1500_

_Saibamen: 1200(each)_

_Vegeta: 18000_

_~Herodan3_


	10. Chapter 10: Hero from the Grave

_Saiyan Saga Part Five_

_Chapter Ten: Hero from the Grave_

* * *

Nappa fell to one knee clenching his wounded abdomen. He was nearly disemboweled from the beam but he blocked it enough. Blood was running from the gaping hole staining his skin and the sand below him.

"Fuck, that hurt!" he roared looking at the Namekian spawn.

"I missed by only inches you're going to die," Piccolo chuckled even though he was in immense pain.

"I don't think so," the wounded Saiyan cackled. His hand formed a tiny ball of white light."This is last ditch move especially on a mud ball like this one," the Saiyan hurled it upward. His guarded hand opened exploding the ball of ki into an artificial moon.

"No, I destroyed ours for a reason," he gasped knowing what was coming next.

The warrior groaned as he looked up at the moon-like object. His arms bulged widely veins stitching their way under his skin. His chest expanded out veins twitching about just beneath. The tail that trailed behind him grew longer filling his muscular system with adrenaline and growth hormones. His face contorted into a smile in a grotesque fashion.

Brown-black fur began sprouting around his body in patches. His still growing arms were instantly covered in the thick mats of fur. His legs extended further growing longer and thicker in muscle density. His chest grew outward as skin inched its way across his wounded stomach. He was nearly six stories tall now and his face was growing more ape-like.

His nose and mouth fused into a long maw. His teeth grew longer and spiked turning into canines that were dripped with saliva. His eyes turned a deep shade of maroon as his skin darkened. Much like his base form his head was nearly bald. Nappa had done it, escaped his death and was about to bring more upon the world.

"WELL NAMEK? WHAT DO YOU THINK?" he laughed in the booming Oozaru tone.

Piccolo stumbled back in awe at the monster in front of him. To his dislike the beast took a step forward shaking the ground. Recovering form the shock the reincarnate fired off several energy balls at the beast. A huge trio of explosions followed clouding the air with black smoke.

Flying up the wounded Earth-fighter pulled back his hand readying the next energy blast. But he was swatted at barely dodging the huge ape's hand. Forced to avoid attacks Piccolo ducked between the beast's massive legs as a hand pounded down. His pants were labored as he watched out for the tail swipe that instantly followed.

'_Darn it why am I running I'm the Demon King,_' the green-skinned alien thought flying back up to the ape's lower back.

"GOTCHA!" he was plucked from the air like a gnat.

"Argh," Piccolo grunted the vice-like grasp tightening. His eyes were watering as the pressure built in his abdomen. The pain running through his nervous system was beyond belief he had never experience anything like this not even close."Rah!" he spat a wad of bloody phlegm from his mouth.

"WHAT'S WRONG? YOU'RE LOOKING A BIT PALE," he tightened even further the cracking bones causing him to chuckled. The beastly Saiyan released his grip as the Namek passed out. Right before Piccolo hit the ground he was kicked upward straight into the beast grip once more.

His bloody face was starting to turn pale. His life force began to drain away slowly but surely. His muscles were losing oxygen and his blood was cooling it was only a matter of time. His cells were aching but the purple donning warrior lifted his left hand. Every ounce of his life force channeled into the orb of ki he was forming. With the last bit of life in his body he slashed his finger taking aim at the tail. His body finally expired as his limbs were crushed into dust.

"WHAT?!" the Saiyan croaked as he threw away Piccolo's carcass. Had the damned Namekian taken away his tail?

The massive frame shrunk slowly. The fur reduced along with the muscle mass as the wounds that had been formed from the previous battle began to come back into his mind. Blood dribbled from the semi-closed hole in his abdominal muscles. His mind was flattened by the sudden jolts of pain. His tail squirmed behind him.

"Ah, my tail you damned Namek you cut off my tail!" he screamed at the limp body of the Demon King's last son.

* * *

_The lookout..._

Kami was linked to Piccolo and was experiencing the same death. He was antagonized by the whole battle wishing to remain on the sidelines. His wrinkled face still turned to a smile as he look tenderly upon his immortal assistant Mister Popo.

"Kami," the black-skinned being coughed.

"Mister Popo..." Kami was fading into to particles of light."Please..find...another Guardian...for the Dragon Balls are gone with my death.." he wheezed.

"No, Kami please don't go.." Tear trailed down the genie's ebony face.

"Don't cry Popo I accept my fate," he faded more so it wouldn't be long.

"Goodbye," the genie whispered.

"Goodbye my friend," Kami smiled touching his friend for the last time.

* * *

Goku was still sprawling on the sand but he had sensed the death of the Earth's guardian.

'_Kami, Piccolo, rest well,_' Goku thought gathering air.

* * *

'Zip,' Raditz burned forward a new vigor in his aura. He connected with a hit that shook the prince's fame sending him skidding through the air. Hastily he pressed on delivering a forceful knee to the armored stomach of the Saiyan royal. Seeing Vegeta was doubled over he drove his hand onto his back in a forceful ax fist that knocked Vegeta beneath the waves.

'_Keep on him Raditz!_' the long-haired warrior said in his mind forming an energy ball in his right hand.

Vegeta floated under the water heading up to the surface. His flaming-hair breached first showing that he hadn't been seriously injured by Raditz's onslaught. He cam fast to palm withe his opponent the energy flowing merely inches from his face.

"Well Raditz I hope that isn't your best," he chuckled vanishing before Raditz could react.

"Damn it!" he turned firing the blast into the prince's chest throwing his a few yards into the air. Blasting off he landed a solid elbow to the prince's solar plexus before turning with palm strike to the nose. Vegeta wiped the trickle of blood from his nose only to be plastered with a punch to the left cheek knocking him around.

Raditz came in for a punch only to be caught in the gut with a knee lift the tide was turning. His defenses were riddled by and onslaught of chops and punches his speed nearly being not enough. Sweat began to flow down his face as he exerted his himself to block the nearly infinite barrage. He heard the slipping nose of someone phasing out and felt a knee between his shoulder blades a moment later.

"Aw, low class look at you writhing in agony oh well," Vegeta laughed driving him down with a ki blast to the lower back.

Raditz smashed into the water the cool blue snapping him awake. His aura ignited as he flew towards the surface the water hindering his motion. Breaking the surface he was smashed into by a backhanded slap knocking him across the water's surface. Trying to regain his balance the Saiyan hit something.

Lucky for him it was tiny island from the archipelago. He took a few deep breaths before refocusing on his target. The sand kicked up as he stormed off in a raged flight.

"Rah!" he dashed further faster than before. He threw a punch watching as the Saiyan Prince gripped his wrist. Struggling he was pounded on by the royal's free left hand welts forming on his bare skin. He tried to fight off the pain but it was growing more and more intense. Pained growls started flowing from his mouth as he grit his teeth.

* * *

"Well the green guy's out," Nappa laughed after regaining his composure. He took steps toward the wounded bandit. Yamcha was coughing the pain in his body too much for his nervous system to handle.

"And so are you!" a black martial arts boot drove itself between his eyes knocking him away. The left shoe that was paired with it touche the ground at the same time. The being was none other than Tien Shinhan revived and ready to fight.

"Dirty human die!" the brute of a Saiyan charged like a crazed bull.

"Ole," Tien lept over the charge driving his knee into the wounded Saiyan's lower back.

"Damn," he wheezed a wad of saliva dripped out of his mouth.

"Tien?" Yamcha gasped in awe.'_He's grown so strong it is amazing!_' he thought sensing the base power of the three-eyed warrior.

"Kaioken!" a red fire burned around the fighter. He threw punched the sent the Saiyan flying high. Warping from his place the warrior smashed his fist into his back once more rupturing a disk. As the bald giant fell to the ground he was stopped an extended hand place firmly in his back shattering his entire spine.

Nappa was dying on the inside the pain splitting his will to go on in life. Blood flowed from his wounded abdomen, as the last strike from Tien ripped his injured stomach open. He cursed under his breath as his hand gripped the sand. The brutal warrior refused to accept his defeat but he was in fact defeated.

"Leave now! I'm letting you go Saiyan," the triclops yelled over.

"Fuck off I don't need your sympathies," Nappa spat.

"Please I don't want to kill you," the human continued.

"I'd rather die than be a coward and flee," the Saiyan's own pride kept him from accepting the generous offer.

"Dodon Ray!" the beam cloaked Nappa in yellow light. An explosion occurred and afterward Nappa was sprawling out dead.

"I know you didn't want to do that," Yamcha wheezed barely holding his consciousness."But I'm glad you did," he laughed even though he was pained.

"Here it is a Senzu Bean," the triclops hurled the small green bean."I stopped by Korin's Tower to grab a few before I came here give one to Gohan. I have a more pressing matter to attend to," he threw the tiny brown sack at his long-haired ally before turning and flying off.

"Thanks," the human swallowed the tiny bean before walking over to the young half-blood Saiyan.

* * *

Raditz was smashed into a solid forearm breaking his fading guard. His face was smacked with a powerful backhand that sent him rolling through the air back towards the island he had left only moment earlier. Quickly he exploded his aura turning to the prince who drove a punch into his abdomen stopping any momentum he had turned back in his favor.

"Raditz you had the chance to run away from all this and yet you did not," the maned fighter was punched in the chin. Blood fell onto the prince's gloves staining it with a maroon splotch."You life ends here you trash!" he was flung into the island indenting into the sand.

"Hey, Saiyan forgetting about something?" Tien boasted from his position above the water.

"Ah, another one backwater hicks trying to stand up for their mud ball. This does not involve you leave and accept your planet's fate!" Vegeta spat forming an energy ball and pointing it at the Saiyan before him.

"Kaioken times two!" the human blazed off in a red trail. His hand hit hard against the prince's left cheek and once more against his right. Dazed from the suddenly flurry Vegeta was plastered with a onslaught of kicks and punches that sent him sprawling across the island.

"I'm not sure how you did that but it will not happen again!" Vegeta darted forward in a zing-zag. His fist was blocked by a windmill kick. The flame-haired warrior delved deeper firing off a rapid assault of sudden kicks that were very hard to follow. To his disliking they were all avoided with only minor difficulties.

"You don't quite get it do you?" Tien phased to the back of the Saiyan prince."This planet isn't going to give up just because the warrior's who protect it are getting beaten!" he smashed a double ax fist into the Saiyan warrior's lower neck.

"Rah!" he was caught right in the chin with a super kick. Stumbled Tien was bowled over with a shoulder tackle that opened him up for even further damage. He was cross chopped right across his chest winding him and leaving an obvious welt. Leaning forward wasn't his best move as the ruthless warrior drove him knee right into his lower jaw busting open the human's lower lip.

"Don't mess with the prince of Saiyans!" he was blasted point-blank knocking the crimson flow off of him and sending his body into the water with a splash.

'_Darn it I need the next tier just to compete,_' Tien contemplated reaching the surface of the water.

'_Times three is too dangerous Tien you might destroy your body,_' the deity added into the conversation.

'_King Kai I need it to defeat this guy_,' the human complained.

'_I know you do but at what cost are you going to use it?_' said the god.

'_My body, I know but if I can help win against this threat it'll be worth it,_' the triclops concluded rising from his watery environment."Kaioken times three!" the fiery red aura suddenly flared around him his muscles feeling three times the stress.

'Woom!' he took off in a sonic wave. His body forced the aura out around it as he neared his target fist drawn back. He abruptly stopped to land the blow the full force of the jerky movement being transferred to his target. Vegeta was sent twice as far compared to a normal punch his body shaking.

"Galick Gun!" he drew his hands to his side a sphere of purple ki forming. The orb transformed into a beam as it was fired directly at the human fighter.

Tien drew back his own hand forming a sphere of yellow ki. Quickly he threw it forward exploding as a distraction so he could avoid the ki beam the Saiyan had fired.

'_How is he able to do this?_' Raditz asked himself as he saw Tien dodge a ki orb.'_He must have done some impressive training,_' he concluded as the human locked hands with the prince.

'_I can't keep this up he's too strong now,_' Tien barely avoided a fist thrown by the warrior from the stars. Deep in his subconscious the urge to go to the next level arose, the desire to win at all cost that he wanted to use so badly.

Tien was caught with a powerful knee strike. Doubled over and wheezing he was knocked to the sea below with a forceful ki blast right between the shoulder blades. Three ki balls submerged with him blowing up sending him back up into the air where a fist rocketed into the side of his jaw.

Turning to his left Tien managed to parry a blow from the prince's left arm. But his muscles were nearly overwhelmed with fatigue the three times Kaioken forcing them to work overtime. His opponent seemed to be speeding up as he himself slowed down.

"How does it feel human to know you are outmatched?" Vegeta questioned as he blasted the three-eyed being with a power right handed punch. Blood spewed from the human's nose as he was once more caught in a fray of punches all of which connected flush against their target.

The human was struck with a furious kick that knocked him around. Just as his vision focused back in a chop to the side of the head knocked him right back into the blurred state from moments earlier. His watery eyes couldn't see that the white gloved fist from Vegeta was coming directly at him. In a loud explosion the human was sent flying as a ki-filled punch connected.

Blood flowed out of his open maw as he tried to suck up oxygen. The former Crane School disciple was being ran roughshod by the masterful Saiyan, prince Vegeta. The red aura flamed around him still even if every cell in his body ached. The Kaioken was his best bet and well it wasn't having too many odds for victory.

"Perish!" Vegeta's aura fired to life a vibrant fuchsia hue. Ki gathered in both of his hands as his eyes narrowed on his winded target. Two spheres of yellow-white energy formed, one in each hand. They rotated forming tiny discharged of ki that chattered."Big Bang Crash!" he combined them together laughing the massive orb straight toward Tien's chest.

"Darn it, is this it?" Tien said aloud losing hope. He had fought so valiant only to botch it up in the end maybe his revival wasn't useful.

'_Tien!_' King Kai obnoxious voice shot into his mind.

'_Yes what is it,_' he hurriedly responded eyeing his death.

'_Forget my warning use the times four Kaioken!_' the Kaio threw the thought into the warrior's head.

'_Can I handle it?_'

'_I'm not sure but your friends aren't in fighting shape yet you'll have to use it,_'

"Kaioken times four!" he screamed the strain increasing seemingly two fold. His body blurred out of the way before appearing inches above its previous location. Pants came from the human's mouth as he watched Vegeta fly forward.

The prince pressed on in an assault. Tien's enhanced guard helped some but it wasn't really providing that much assistance. Vegeta was overwhelmingly powerful even with the times four Kaioken matching their power levels. An ax fist broke though his guard but missed his head as he avoided instinctively to the right.

"Triclops move Vegeta's mine!" a burly yell came from behind him.

"Who?" he wondered before seeing Goku's brother fly over his shoulder perfectly healed.

"Rest up leave him to me!" Raditz blocked the prince's blow before trading his own punch in.

"All right I guess," Tien darted toward the island he left Yamcha on.

"I don't know how you regained your strength but I promise that it won't happen again," Vegeta sneered floating arms crossed.

"We'll find out now won't we," the Saiyan known as Raditz snicker back readying for the metaphorical round two.

'Zip!' they both vanish. Sonic claps radiated through the air as their blows collided in furious speeds. Their strengths were nearly equal after Raditz ate the last Senzu Bean given to them by Korin. His fist met Vegeta's at the same time cracking a loud boom in the air as energy pressed off.

Raditz spun under a kick from the royal allowing him to hit the warrior dead in the ribs. A crack emanated from the blow letting the long-haired Saiyan know his flame-haired opponent was open for another blow. Using his left hand he delivered backhanded chop to the prince's cheek turning it a rosy red. The prince rubbed the raw spot only to be shot to the land mass below with a spinning forearm shot.

Taking a stance the flying Saiyan gathered energy in both of his palms. Releasing the massive volley he kept pressing on the explosions dotting along the ocean and the small island Vegeta was standing on. The yellow spheres ran into each other exploding before they're target or they were flat out deflected back. Combining both hands the Saiyan warrior fired off a larger sphere watching as it added to the explosions taking place.

The smoke began to clear revealing some of the carnage the blast had done. Several craters riddled the small mass of land every piece of grass was reduced to a char. The sand was nearly glass and the sea was filling in the caverns he had made. The last of the cloud broke to reveal Vegeta covered in tiny nicks and scrapes as well as a wound running from his shoulder which he was clenching.

"Look at his highness holding himself like a little girl," the maned warrior found time to taunt. In reality however his upgraded armor that Bulma had redesigned for him was broken in several places and torn in others. His gauntlets were covered in char and dust as well as his own blood. His face was in rather good shape thanks to the Senzu but he wasn't unscathed.

"Well I'm rather impressed with how you turned out Raditz but I'm still your superior," the prince laughed looking at the sky.

"No, Nappa didn't," Raditz turned to see the artificial moon looming in the sky."Damn it!" he fired off a ki blast detonating the Blutz Wave energy generator.'_Please tell me he hadn't absorbed enough?_' the eldest son of Bardock said to himself looking back at the Saiyan Prince who hadn't changed.

"Good job Raditz but you forgot I can produce one as well," he smirked forming the same white ball in his hand.

"Do you think I'll let you freely transform into an Oozaru?" the armored defender blitz forward.

His fist was blocked as the orb disappeared from Vegeta's hand. Spinning his windmill kick was blocked by his opponent's own. Flipping back he fired off a punch only to see it get caught in the Saiyan Prince's left palm. His kick that was supposed to break him free was dodged and he was thrown.

Landing on his feet he charged once more. His hand was kicked away and his gut was left open to be swung upon by a powerful knee. He fell to the ground trying to collect his breath but he was punted right in the chin his whole six foot plus frame flying through the air like a simple soccer ball.

He watched calmly as the prince charged forward. His flame-haired opposition landed a well-placed right cross to his jaw sending him spinning in confusion. Rebounding off of the ground Raditz drove his foot at the widow-peaked soldier only to by swatted away and blasted in the chest with a ki blast.

"Raditz prepare yourself to face your end!" the prince cut his own dwindling power level in half to form the artificial moon. Flailing forward the armored warrior defending Earth threw a punch that hit hard against the prince sending him back a yard or two. The orb however still spun around gathering to become a Blutz Wave sphere.

'_Damn it I need to get to his tail,_' the long-haired Saiyan dashed around the prince but a sudden explosive wave sent him back unable to get near his opponent.

"I'm not that foolish low-class. This takes far too much effort and energy to create just to watch it snuff out!" he hurled it into the air watching as it reacted with the oxygen molecules in the air. The Power Ball began to spin as it gained mass."Power Ball explode!" Vegeta yelled opening his right hand. Just as he commanded it burst open forming a large moon-like shape in the sky.

"We're fucked," Raditz gasped as the transformation began.

* * *

_Awesome there is the tenth chapter of this journey into this Alternate Universes of Dragon Ball Z. I hope the lot of you enjoyed the action of this chapter as well as the human's (mainly Tien's time to shine) Yes the reason why Tien hadn't showed up earlier was because he stopped to get a few Senzus from Korin._

_R:Are you planning on Raditz becoming Super Saiyan first?_

_A: I'm still working out the bugs with that one. I guess you'll have to wait and see._

_R: What is your fourth Super Saiyan transformation, Super Saiyan 4 or Super Saiyan God?_

_A: As a preference I'd go with Super Saiyan Four but not the one from GT (you'll find out way later in this story) _

_I'm not dissing Super Saiyan God I like that as well but it is too much of a hassle to achieve in my opinion. What main villain or any villain in general would let you have five or six other warriors stand around you and hold hands to achieve a godly form. Check out the line Vegeta says in BaconForEveryone's story _Dragon Ball: Generations_ newest chapter I got a kick from it._

___The PLs for this chapter haven't changed much but fyi Son Goku ate one of the Senzus so expect him next chapter._

_Vegeta(slightly damaged from battles with Raditz and Tien) 15000_

_Raditz(healed-Senzu Bean) 15050_

_Tien: 5000_

_KK x 2: 10000_

_KK x 3: 15000_

_Yamcha(severely injured): 550_

_Piccolo: 3500_

_Nappa (injured): 3000_

_Creating PB: 1500_

_Great Ape: 15000_

_Anyway thanks for reading any Questions leave in the reviews and if you want an in depth opinion form me on the PL system or anything else involving this story P.M. me. _

_~Herodan3_


	11. Chapter 11: Oozaru

_Saiyan Saga Part Six_

_Chapter Eleven: Oozaru_

* * *

It was beginning and there was nothing he could do to stop it. The most powerful transformation known to the Saiyan race, beside an old legend was occurring before his eyes. Raditz had experienced it before but now it was frightening. The effort it took to make a lone Power Ball was massive but once the Saiyan's body reacted to its effect he or she was an near invincible force.

Vegeta was stressing his muscles slowly gaining more power. His revealed skin started to sprout fur or a blackish brown hue. The chest plating and armor started to stretch allowing it to adapt to the new mass of the Saiyan in question. The gloves on Vegeta's hands extended out as his body spontaneously grew larger.

Feral howls boomed from his maw as it twisted and morphed to a muzzle. His teeth grew sharper turning from a human-like array to sets of sharp incisors. His eyes pale out before turning a sickly red. In one last roar it was done the prince's Oozaru formed compressing the sand beneath his feet.

"WHAT IS IT RADITZ SEEN A GHOST?" Vegeta taunted in a booming howl.

"No, it's just been a while since I was looking in on a Great Ape," he feigned confidence.'_Damn it, we're all going to die no matter what but I'll go out swinging even when I can't give a rat's ass about this planet,_' he barked at himself drawing back his hand to form an attack.

A huge wave was launched out of the prince's maw darting just past his head. The long-haired Saiyan feared for his own well-being but now it came down to common sense. Disregarding that voice saying turn away Raditz blasted forward a fiery aura blazing around him.

His fist square well with the huge jaw of the prince even managing to knock his head a bit to the side. The follow up rolling kick hit well knocking down the maw that was charging an energy blast. However time wasn't on his side the only thing he could do is see if he could out speed the durable frame known as the Oozaru form.

A ki sphere swirled in his palm as he approached his opponent once more. To the world it seemed like a suicide mission but to a Saiyan it was a great honour to go out fighting. Narrowly avoiding a massive swat the tailless Saiyan pushed forward with his hand the point-blank Saturday Crush exploding upon impact. He was flung back by the concussive force watching a a black cloud engulfed the hulking frame before him.

"HAHAHA!" a loud laugh broke the silence of the moment."DID YOU THINK THAT WOULD EVEN SCRATCH ME?" Vegeta slammed him down hard with a palm swat. Raditz crashed into the ground hard sending sand flying into the sky.

The massive white glove scooped him up along with a portion of the island. The flame-haired ape was chuckling darkly as he brought his other hand toward his opposition. Clamping down like a vice he closed his hands the semi-conscious low-class struggling. Pressure mounted compressing the armor Raditz held near to himself as a memento of his past life of strife.

"Leave him alone Vegeta," a righteous demand came from behind. Floating nearly unscathed behind him was Kakarot or Goku as he preferred to be called. The orange donning fighter was serious a glimmer of determination in his eye."My brother fought you well and I'm here to do the same let him go or else," Goku cracked his neck no longer a facade naivete.

"YOU? YOU WANT ME TO STOP CRUSHING YOU BROTHER? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH CLOWN HE WAS STRONGER THAN YOU," the prince howled in laughter."BUT IF YOU INSIST!" he threw the unconscious and broken body of his brother into the air slamming it down with his huge hand leaving an indent in the island below that was slowly taking on water.

"That wasn't necessary Vegeta he was helpless!" the younger son of Bardock hissed back.

"KAKAROT TRY TO STOP ME!" a huge energy ball shot forth from his gaping mouth. To his dislike it was simply phased around as Goku returned to where he was prior to the ball being fired. Once more he did it only to see the same effect.

'BOOM!' like an explosion Vegeta's head was sent to the left side a massive right connecting. Snapping it back he roared only to see the sky by an uppercut. Goku aura radiated around him as he brought his hands to his forehead fingers spread.

'_Hope Tien doesn't mind me using his technique,_' he laughed internally."Solar Flare!" much like the name implied a massive flash of light came off of the warrior's hand blinding the prince for a few seconds.

The giant ape tried his hardest to wipe the spots out but all he could make out of his blurred vision was an orange human-like shape. Right before his face a blue energy sphere was forming between two clasped hands an odd incantation running in the back.

"HA!" the chant seemed to be coming to a close."ME!" light crackled off of the orb of energy."Huh?!" the Saiyan raised on Earth exclaimed as a huge fist made its way toward him. Slipping by he lost the ki he had gather but probably saved his life for the time being.

The massive creature blindly swung away. The orange-clad fighter wasn't even able to get a breath in as the furious blows kept coming at a higher speed. Even with the power boost he received from healing Goku was only about as strong as Vegeta when he showed up on Earth. The ape was many leagues above that.

* * *

Tien had his hands extended to the heavens gathering energy for a new attack. Below him Yamcha looked on at the battle stunned Tien floated there not reacting to the trials of their friend and ally.

"Tien what are you doing!" Yamcha yelled up shifting focus.

"I'm asking the Earth to give me some energy so I can help," the three-eyed human explained.

"But we should be helping Goku," the scarred bandit interjected.

"I am trying too but he isn't holding up very well over there," Tien said while hearing his former rival scream in agony.

"Gotcha, you want me to go over there and stop that ape myself," the human took off not awaiting the response.

'_Why is he rushing off like this a plan is needed,_' the triclops contemplated seeing the orange wearing human phase forward.

* * *

Goku had blood running from his mouth as he looked back at his gargantuan foe. The warrior didn't realize how far he was out-matched in raw strength. Wiping away the trickle from his lip he darted back at the behemoth before him. Avoiding a swipe of the massive hand he flew right at his opponent's chin.

His fist slammed hard against the ape's lower mandible a slight crack being heard upon impact. A roar of massive pain came out from the prince's mouth as he was once more punches in the lower jaw. The bruised bone proved a perfect weak spot and he barely could defend it.

Leaping back Goku started to charge ki into his hands once more. Two sphere of yellow formed in either palm as he reared back ready to unleash a hail of ki bolts. Just as the Earth-raised Saiyan began to fire he was swatted down the angry Saiyan Prince roaring afterward. Much like his brother a few moments earlier Goku was punted upward the blow being delivered right to his rib cage.

"DIE YOU WORTHLESS WORM!" the Oozaru boomed slamming his orange-donning foe into the ground again.

'_G-Gohan,_' Goku said through telepathy.

'_Yes, dad,_' the healthy young boy shot back quickly realizing the scenario.

'_Look at that moon thing in the sky, okay?_' the father talked once more.

'_All right,_' he looked at the fake moon.

Gohan started to convulse his muscles expanding. The transformation seemed to pain the boy as his tail unfurled from around his waist. His arms grew hair at a rapid pace as his clothing was grown out of. The boy was growing stronger and more bestial. His face contorted into a maul as his skin turned into a thick furry coat. Like the other two tailed Saiyans he had become the mighty Oozaru.

Gohan rummaged around before focusing on the combat before him. Though slow he took to the sky flying over the now short expanse of water that separated himself from his father. Once on the same island as the other Oozaru, Gohan squared up his foe or the only one he could see in Prince Vegeta.

"RAWR!" the boy howled charging. Vegeta let out a chuckled holding his own arms out ready for a full-fledged grapple. Gohan lifted up a huge boulder using his now massive strength he threw it at the Saiyan royal's head only to see it smashed before impact.

"BOY YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME? YOU WILL PAY DEARLY!" Vegeta dashed forward shaking the island beneath him as he did so. In only a few moments they locked up in an old grapple arm to arm. Vegeta obviously had the higher power level but Gohan's inexperience with the form was working well in his favor. Wildly thrashing about with his head he managed to knock the Saiyan's back a few feet.

Angered by the disrespect Vegeta punched the younger Oozaru's chest winding the beast. Delivering a follow up punch he doubled over the four year half-breed before slamming him to the ground with a fist smash. Poor Gohan wasn't out of the water yet though he was was brought back to his feet to get hit with a backhand.

Shaking violently the boy lashed forward clamping down on Vegeta's shoulder crushing bone. Blood seeped from the wound as the prince blocked the overhead ax fist planned for arm. His armored body offered some protection but the boy was throwing caution to the wind and thrashing about dealing a substantial amount of damage to the environment as well as Vegeta.

"DAMNED BOY!" Vegeta struck Gohan down with a punch the ape falling limp. He wrapped both of his hands around the beast neck lifting him up above his head. The child was pile driven into the ground where he returned to his base form from the sheer pain. He cradled himself, naked and tired."YOUR BOY ISN'T ALL HE'S CRACKED UP TO BE IS HE CLOWN!" Vegeta laughed at his wounded enemy.

"He was just a distraction," the hero coughed bloody spit onto his chest.

"HOW SO?" Vegeta picked him up in his massive hands.

"Spirit Ball!" a yellow sphere whizzed in front of Vegeta's face striking his chin snapping his head to the side. The sphere jabbed his ribs before spinning around to the right side striking the ribs there. After regaining his bearings the Saiyan prince dropped Goku and backhanded the rob at its owner.

Yamcha dashed to his right side avoiding the sphere before forming three more. The triad of Spirit Balls was launched forth striking in dizzying arrays striking the back of the ape's head repeatedly exploding. After the cloud of smoke formed he fired off a duo of normal ki balls to hit the prince enough for Goku to be dropped.

"FOOL THAT WON'T SCRATCH ME!" the Oozaru roared turning toward the human with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Solar Flare!" Yamcha copied his ally's technique once more sending the ape into a dazed and blurred state of vision.'_Come on Yamcha go for something,_' the dessert bandit complained to himself.

"BLAST IT ALL DIE!" the enraged Great Ape fired off a massive energy blast from his mouth. The sphere detonated against an island in the distance reducing it to nothing.

'_Yamcha go over to my brother,_' the hero of Earth pleaded telepathically.

'_Why he only cares about himself,_' Yamcha complained his views different from the lighthearted Goku.

'_Please he needs the energy he's in better shape than I am and he'll distract Vegeta a fair bit better,_' the Saiyan told.

'_I hope it is worth it that ape isn't getting any blinder,_' the scarred human flew around Vegeta's head as quiet as possible landing in the crater near Raditz.

"What are..you doing?" Raditz winced trying to prop himself up."Attack..him..while you still can...forget about me," he continued in his painful seething.

"Listen to me forget your ride for a minute and take my energy it'll get you back in fighting shape," Yamcha placed his hand on the warrior's chest his aura flowing into the long-haired warrior's body.

Raditz's face cleared up and some of his wounds vanished but he wasn't at one hundred percent. He looked at the now drained body of Yamcha with a grateful smirk. He tipped his head before flying off in a wounded dash.

"Vegeta!" Raditz dashed with a punch that sent the semi-blind Oozaru's head to the right side. Spinning the warrior defending Earth dropped the tip of his boot down on the top half of the prince's maw knocking the massive head down while re-injuring himself.'_Damn it I should have realized that his ki didn't heal me,_' the Saiyan tried to numb out the pain in his fracture right shin.

"RAH!" a ki ball flew out of the prince's mouth grazing Raditz's shoulder with explosive force. He flew in a tail wind spinning like a bottle. The burn wound on his right arm caused him to grit in pain. Another flaming energy ball spun around inside the fanged mouth of the Oozaru growing more powerful than the last.

"Dodon Ray!" a squeak came from behind the prince. The yellow beam striking the back of his head with effective force.

The attack was short and stocky. His face was a ghastly white hue with a tiny red spot on either one of his cheeks. A white tank top covered his small torso tucked neatly into his black martial arts pants. Around either wrist was black tape that starkly contrasted his snow white skin. He had martial arts training boots that had a yellow tape wrapped up to the ankle.

The ape angrily turned to his far smaller opponent the spots in his vision blocking the figures true form. The prince let out a menacing roar that shook the area from its sheer force. Wildly he beat on his chest strong gust of wind trailing through the air. A large fireball once more formed in his mouth as he believed his target to be in front of him and stationary.

'Vroom!' is trailed through the air at a high speed its power nearly inconceivable. The small figure pirouetted away from it a smile forming on his child-like face. A yellow dot formed on the tip of his right index finger as he extended his arm.

"Dodon Ray!" the thin beam struck the prince just above the ye cutting it open and sending blood flowing into his left eye effectively blinding him.

"AH MY FACE! YOU INJURED MY FACE!" he growled trying to wipe away the steady stream of blood.

"What are you?" the long-haired Saiyan said in awe flying next to the new fighter.

"My name's Chiatzu and I'm friends with Tien I couldn't bare sensing this so I came to help," the fighter revealed still bracing for an attack from the Oozaru below.

"Listen kid thanks but you'll get slaughtered up here your still weaker than I am and I've fought most of this morning," Raditz arrogantly snicker underestimating the boy's skills.

'Crunch!' the boy was slapped to the ground but he disintegrated. Vegeta hit another one of the small human but three more sprouted up it perplexed Raditz, who had no knowledge of such a technique. A fiery energy blast tore through a whole collection of the white skinned Jiang She but he kept popping back up.

With his good eye Vegeta could see this and was upset instead he turned his assault toward a more tangible foe. Raditz was suddenly rained upon with mouth blast bare avoiding the Meteor Stream attack the prince was using. He himself was getting tired but couldn't allow that to slow his dodging abilities.

"Ergh, Yah!" a huge rock flung from beneath the waves struck the prince's head. The tiny mime-like human managed to land a solid shot to the beast using his telekinetic prowess."Hey you hit him!" the doll-looking human yelled over to Raditz.

Pulling back his hand crackling ki formed swirling into a ball. Tiny bio-electric pulses came off of it as it concentrated into a larger sphere. His muscles were fatigued and his skin was bruised but the Saiyan known as Raditz forced his body into the blast filling it with some of his reserved ki.

"Here's a Present!" he spun hurling the rather large sphere of purple energy at the prince's head. It collided a large explosion following it in a wave of detonations. Purple streaks of lightning ran around the Saiyan's fur as one last burst of energy followed sending the ape falling back from sheer force."Damn it stay down!" he hurled another sphere of less complex ki watching as it exploded against the smoking torso of the behemoth.

"Dodon Wave!" the small human fired off a flurry of yellow energy bolts watching as they added to the smoke and debris cloud that Raditz had created. He froze however when the ki inside the cloud barely dwindled

'RAH!' a larger energy beam flew out of the transformed Saiyans mouth darting toward his flying opposition. Narrowly sidestepping it Raditz flew up higher trying to get a vantage point of the whole area. Another beam came sweeping over a huge distance the beam decimated the island chain reducing the small pieces of the archipelago to rubble sinking into the sea.

"RADITZ FIGHT ME LIKE A TRUE SAIYAN. YOU DON'T BELIEVE YOU'VE WON, HAVE YOU?" the black-furred monkey roared pounding his chest and scaring Chiatzu, who stood before him still.

The tiny human tried to fly away but he couldn't fear stuck him in place. The hulking giant before him huffed and he slid back through the air he was out of his league.

"All right I will," he descended from the clouds. His black hair blew in the breeze as he stared down his massive and half-blind adversary."However I don't think you'd want to fight me when I'm hurting like this do you?" Raditz tried to play the prince's pride even though it diminished his own.

"I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT YOU WORMS LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO GET A REAL FIGHT!" he threw forward his fist hitting the tired Saiyan squarely. Raditz used all his power to block it but still was skidding through the air as if he was a piece of grass. Vegeta pushed a slight bit harder though it was enough to send Raditz reeling back in recoil.

The next blow hit truly knocking the smaller base form Saiyan across the skyline. Running beneath his flying foe Vegeta delivered an uppercut punch that broke through Raditz's remaining armor sending him straight up like a pop-fly baseball. Waiting he pulled back his hand ready to slap his low-class foe away and possible kill him.

"Spirit Ball!" once again the scar-faced bandit interfered with his patented technique. The sphere died however before impact.

"IGNORANT!" Vegeta howled looking at the tired human fighter who's energy was near its last drops. Before he could even make a move the human fell down unconscious.

"You might say that but you forgot about someone!" Raditz panted grasping the beast mighty tail.

"LET GO!" the prince tried to wiggle his tail free from the hands of the third-class Saiyan but he couldn't the determined grip prevailing. His tail stiffed as if it was being held by a dozen Raditzs he struggled but the muscles were limp in it. Vegeta looked up to see Chiatzu's hands extended and the white-skinned warrior's eyes glowing blue."YOU DID THIS TO ME, PERISH!" he went to fire a mouth blast but it never fired the sphere died in his mouth.

He was slowly losing his massive size. The great Saiyan Prince had been out maneuvered by the defenders of the plant Earth. The rapid process of losing the Oozaru state drained as much energy as it usually took to create a Power Ball unless it happened naturally like when the moon or source vanished. In the blue jumpsuit wearing Saiyan's case it was a loss of a tail and therefore his ki once more was nearly split in half lowering him to a mere ninth of his power.

"Damn it..my tail," he moaned fatigued from his battles of the day.

"It is over for you," Raditz fell down the dropping the tail he was holding. On one knee he smiled the arrogant smile of an accomplished fighter. He lone wouldn't defeat the Saiyan Prince but the triclop's new move would after all it had time to charge.

"Spirit BOMB!" Tien threw the ten foot diameter sphere watching as it expanded towards its main target.

* * *

_Another chapter in the books._

_Can Tien Spirit Bomb defeat the seemingly invincible Vegeta? _

_PLs:_

_Vegeta(after Power Ball) 1500_

_Injured: 3000_

_Oozaru: 15000_

_After Tail Removal: 750_

_Raditz: 14500_

_Beat Up by Vegeta: 1200_

_Given Yamcha's energy: 3000_

_Goku (Restored): 13500_

_Injured: 1000_

_Yamcha: 1750_

_After Fighting Vegeta: 1000_

_Gohan: 1300_

_Oozaru: 13000_

_~Herodan3_


	12. Chapter 12: Flight Plans

_Saiyan Saga Part Seven_

_Chapter Twelve: Flight Plans_

* * *

Vegeta was covered in the white light as it exploded outward. The planet's own energy was attacking him destroying his armor and diminishing his pride. How could he forget about the triclops after he had given him so much trouble early on?

'_Blasted fool I should have killed him while I had the chance,_' he grit internally as his aura burst out around him.

The purple was a contrast to the white light of the Spirit Bomb. It shone through even though the being inside was being attacked and brutalized by the planetary ki. Vegeta's distinct aura still flowed as the energy reached its true pinnacle. As its true power was determined by the ki that was purified by the user.

The sphere that engulfed the prince expanded. A dome formed as the energy grew more volatile. Vegeta's aura was shrinking or so it would seem as the sphere began its final detonation. Sparks of light shot off into the air as the sparkling ki burst. A huge white explosion occurred covering the whole island and most of the chain in a blinding light of pure energy.

"Its too bright," Yamcha exclaimed as he was forced back by the explosive force.

"Help!" Chiatzu was sent flying by the massive gales flying from the epicenter.

"Stay strong guys its almost finished!" Tien barked over the sound of the ki.

"Some..attack..you have there," Raditz grunted holding his shattered ribs.

"Yeah..its pretty strong Tien," Goku laughed sitting up wincing in pain.

"I know but is it enough?" he wondered doubting his own abilities.

The light faded away a huge cloud of smoke replacing it. The defenders of Earth were worn from the battle and knew that their ki was nearly gone but if Vegeta managed to survive they were going to fight until all of their energy was gone.

"Did you think that was enough?!" a growl came from the cloud. A huge flame-like aura rose from the ashy cloud."You were mistaking. That attack would have finished me off if I hadn't defended myself," Vegeta explained in a pant.

* * *

He was surrounded on every side the energy beginning to tear away his armor and under suit. The explosions continued throughout the surrounding area leaving him starry eyed and dazed.

'_I can die like this I am the prince of all Saiyans!_' he roared to himself his flaming locks being blown about.

Pulling his aura near him he focused for a millisecond to gather his ki into a sphere around him. In an outburst it spun around him preventing further harm. Loud gasp beckoned from his mouth as the aura kept pushing outward losing its spherical form. The blast grew to its most volatile exploding out and ad dying the damage to his body being stalled.

* * *

"Darn it!" Tien took forward blasting off in a trail of red light. Using the Kaioken during his prior battle did a number on his muscles as he found out as he reactivated it. The veins running up and down his arms were twitching as he connected with a firm punch to the prince's jaw. The blue wearing royal was sent flying crashing to the sandy beach wounded.

'_The triclops is still stronger than I predicted,_' he grit internally. Slowly the royal warrior made it to his feet the bones in his body aching.

Tien dashed forward once more. He stopped inches in front of the Saiyan turning then delivering a spin kick sending the resilient prince flying back to the sandy ground. A sputter of blood fell from Saiyan's mouth hitting the soil in a small puddle.

Feigning toughness the mercenary reached his feet again but this time in a stumble. He bared his teeth as he snarled arrogantly he wasn't going to let his pride get stomped on by the Earth's rodents. Vegeta flared his aura once more his widow's peaking hair being blown around.

"Give up!" Goku yelled over. Everyone gasped at the hero's words.

"What did you say to me clown!" Vegeta barked furrowing his brows.

"You heard me. Leave now forget your pride." Goku stated rationally."Staying here.."he stopped in a wince of pain. "Won't end well for you so leave this will probably be your last chance." the Saiyan raised on Earth finished.

"Are you insane Kakarot he'll kill us if he gets the chance!" Raditz tried to bargain.

"That would make us no better than him." the orange donning fighter rationalized."Leave please for your own safety," the Earth's defender didn't want anymore bloodshed.

Forget it! I will never listen to a low-class especially not you Kakarot," he dashed forward in a purple flaming aura. He was sent tumbling once more Tien's fist striking his jaw. He spat blood before drawing ki into his hands."I will not be embarrassed by you weaklings! I'll reduce this planet to dust!"

"I-I won't let you destroy my home!" Tien phased into the air. Vegeta fell forward a pressure point being struck in his neck. His legs wobbled as he fell into the dirt. Any ki the Saiyan was storing faded off as he was rolled onto his back. The triclops stood over him a finger filled with ki pointing between his eyes."Leave," he growled stopping his beam's charge.

"You'll regret this," the Saiyan managed to grunt as he reached for a small device. Pressing a sequence of buttons on the tiny remote he smiled. Tien moved from atop him and stood on the side his fiery aura stopping. The sphere which he arrived in crashed on his left side. Bleeding the prince crawled over to it mumbling word along the lines of, 'I will end your lives and enjoy it.' The round Attack Ball took to the skies leaving as swiftly as it came.

* * *

Those healthy enough to fly took the wounded to West City's primary hospital. Out of the group the most injured were: Goku and Raditz, after being thrashed by an Oozaru. After only a few hours of actually being in the Wukong Hospital the Z-Fighters received word that Korin was sending the rest of the Senzu Beans they could to them via Yajarobe.

* * *

"Hey guys," the Ronin greeted a smile on his face.

"Hey Yajarobe just a question, where were YOU when we were fighting the Saiyans?" Yamcha snarled before favoring his right arm.

"I had a bad burrito last night ya know how that goes," the fat Samurai laughed wiping the sweat from the back of his neck.

"Just pass out the Senzus," Tien stated hiding his own pain.

"Here's a Senzu for Yamcha, Tien, and Gohan," he dumped the bags contents into his palms."Sorry Goku we only had three left," Yajarobe counted them out once more before passing them to the humans and Gohan.

"We can't bring back the dead, after all Piccolo died," Tien frowned trying to wrap his head around the whole scenario."Which means Kami did as well," he sighed his third eye closing.

"Didn't the Saiyans say he was a Namekian?" Yamcha asked his eye wide.

"Yes, so?" the triclops added tilting his head.

"That means there may be Dragon Balls on Piccolo's home world!" the dessert bandit smiled."Cause I don't too many people that can create Dragon Balls here," the human suddenly lost his cheery disposition."How are we going to get there?" he wondered.

"Um, I'm not so sure Capsule Corps. recovered the other Saiyan's ship," Bulma smiled upon entering the room of her friends."In fact!" she produced a remote that controlled the ship."We'll use this one!" she hit the red button accidentally activating the ship's self-destruct feature. It burst into destroying the holding facility and more importantly the ship.

"For a genius sometimes you're pretty stupid!" the long-haired Saiyan yelled loudly even though it pained his broken ribs.

"Shut up you insensitive bastard!" she screamed back.

"Pardon my interruption but I may be of assistance," The black genie Popo cooed from the window.

"Really how?" Bulma placed her hands on her hips.

"Kami, before he became the guardian of Earth, lived in the Yunzabit Heights," Popo started in a calm voice."He said it was in a house but it must have been in the spaceship he arrive in," the ebony skinned being continued."It is over three hundred years old but it might be able to help you travel to Planet Namek." he ended.

"Three hundred years old?" Bulma gave a skeptical look.

"Yes, with your mechanical prowess you may be able to get it back in working condition. Follow me get onto the carpet," he humble bowed.

"Bulma, I'll go with you," Yamcha beckoned walking beside her toward the window.

"Okay," the blue-haired genius smiled. She boarded on the carpet followed by her on-again-off-again beau.

"Let's go," Yamcha demanded the carpet vanishing.

* * *

_Yunzabit Heights..._

The actual highlands of the Yunzabit region were plagued by continuous rain and snow. Gale force winds ranging upwards of two hundred mile per hour blew year round. Creatures curried in the dark caves dotting the sides of the canyons. Tales of feral humans came from the region, some stating them to be cannibals.

The carpet popped into the air. Bulma clung to her boyfriend's blue obi afraid of the elements around her. Loud booms of thunder rolled overhead as the carpet descended to an outcropping. Yamcha stepped off of the magic carpet first followed by his blue-haired girlfriend. Mr. Popo stepped off last the carpet rolling into a cylinder.

"Follow me the ship isn't that far from here," the black genie took the lead. He marched through the mossy environment without slipping.

"Whatever you say," Yamcha took a step forward nearly slipping on the wet fungi."Babe be careful," he advised before falling on the moss.

"Are you alright?" she stepped forward cautiously.

"Fine, I just didn't think I'd fall," the former bandit smiled reaching his feet via kipping up.

"Good," the heiress smiled walking slowly beside her caring boyfriend.

They walked what seemed to be a mile in a pounding hail storm before they even came to a covering spot. Yamcha went as far as removing his dogi shirt to give Bulma some protection from the falling ice. He didn't mind because of his weighted undershirt that survived the battle from only hours earlier. After waling another half a mile the triad came upon a large wall of ice that covered the entrance to a cave.

"That is some thick ice maybe you were right about it being three hundred years since anyone came across the ship," Bulma tapped the wall its cold surface clouding up upon touching her warm hand.

"The ship is just beyond this tunnel," Mr. Popo ensured looking at the wall with his tiny eyes.

"I know where this is going yes I'll break the ice," Yamcha laughed winding up.

'Crack!' it tumbled down as the punch smashed into it. Chunks of ice fell to the earth before the human. Taking time to pose Yamcha placed his foot on the ice and held up his red knuckled hand. Thuds of pain ran up his arm the ice was very thick and he didn't use ki to reinforce his blow so to say the least it wasn't comfortable.

The heiress stepped into the cave first barely able to make out the light on the other side. He soft soled tennis shoes squeaked as she took her steps toward the exit. Bulma made it out a minute or two later after sliding to the exit.

Yamcha flew through it, literally taking to the air to go through. He received back his top now torn and worn more so from his battle with Vegeta. His long shaggy hair was blown about as he looked back at the genie who walked through the cave with ease.

In the center of the area was an obscure shape covered with thick blue-green moss. A piece of alabaster white paint was visible but that was with straining one's eyes. This was the ship the fused Kami and Piccolo arrived in over three hundred years ago. To say the least it was a fixer-upper.

"Is that?" Bulma pointed out before being interrupted.

"Yes, it is the ship Kami arrived in," Mr. Popo walked toward it slowly as usual.

"So how do we get inside?" Yamcha asked ready to see the ship they'd use to get to the Namekian home world.

"Piccolo," the magical being muttered.

"Piccolo's dead," the human remarked slyly. He failed to notice that a hatch opened on the bottom of the ship.

"But the term 'Piccolo' in Kami's native tongue opens the hatch of the ship," the pudgy genie stated.

"I see so you're coming with us to pilot the ship?" Bulma quizzed rushing onto the hatch before ti lifted back up.

"Not at all miss," Mr. Popo smiled."I was planning on teaching you Kami's native tongue."

"What a langue they take years to learn?" Bulma assured using her knowledge of the human brain's learning capabilities.

"Usually however I learned a rather perplexing ability from Kami in his many years as Guardian," he led her to the main piloting quarters."It will only take a second to transfer the knowledge to you,"

"Huh?" she started to fear unable to hear her boyfriend from down the hallway.

The genie placed his massive hand on the top of her head. He turquoise eyes widened as her rain was suddenly filled with the knowledge of the Namekian language. Proper Namekian vernacular and even slang words flowed into her memories as if she'd spent years studying it. Once his hand was gone the language stopped flowing into her mind and instead came out of her mouth.

"Wh-what did you do to me?" she asked shivering as the words came out first in the Namekian tongue.

"I taught you the Namekian language. Now try and control the ship," the attendant implied.

"Okay, uh Piccolo?" she said and the ship zoomed into orbit and beyond trailing off to Jupiter."What did I just do?" the genius asked scared.

"You piloted the ship now return us to Earth," the red lipped being spoke.

"Piccolo Earth," Bulma was more assertive. As she demanded the moss covered ship descended back to Yunzabit Heights and landed where it was. The hatch opened as a stunned Yamcha exited followed by the genie and of course Bulma.

"I'll return you to the hospital and from there you can decide what your plans are," the genie threw out his carpet once more.

Bulma walked over and threw a capsule at the ship. The small tube exploded sucking in the ship and closing up in a bom sound. She grabbed the tiny pill-like object and headed toward the magical carpet still apprehensive about the whole scenario.

* * *

Moments later they popped back outside the window of the Wukong Hospital. After Yamcha and Bulma left the carpet the genie vanished back to the lookout.

"I think you need to decide who'll be going to Namek," Raditz sighed hating his bed-locked position."You weaklings will need some defense I guarantee Vegeta will be heading there," the long-haired Saiyan assured.

"Yeah, once we get better Raditz and I will head out there," Goku nodded to the group a smile on his face."Bulma can you get another ship for us to use maybe with a gravity machine?" he changed the subject willing to train on his way.

"Sure I'll need back your gravity machine but it shouldn't be too hard to convert it," the turquoise haired heiress assured.

"I'll go," Tien said from his leaning position."I'm the strongest out of the healthy group so I think it is right for me to go as a first line protection," the former assassin explained.

"Makes sense to me. Since Bulma's going I'll go just to protect her," Yamcha remarked."A change of clothes would be nice though," he chuckled squeezing some water from his dogi top.

"Gohan," Goku called over to his half-Saiyan son.

"Yes," the tailed boy looked up.

"You should go too. It'll be fun to get out of your bedroom to explore," the father grinned to his son.

"Absolutely not!" Ch-Chi barged in."You are going to stay here and make up on the work you missed by leaving this morning!" she yelled trying to protect her son.

"Come on Chi-Chi when you were little you got out into the air once in a while so let him do the same," Bulma tried to calm her down.

"I guess," she quieted down thinking the whole thing over."Gohan you can go but when you get back you have to study," Chi-Chi state pointing at the boy.

"Okay, will do," the shaggy haired child laughed raising a thumbs up.

"Gohan you need a haircut," Chi-Chi stated. It was true the boy's hair nearly reach his rear end and was shaggy beyond belief.

"No," Raditz spoke up even though it pained him."A true Saiyan doesn't cut his hair. Our race keep the hair they are born with not stylizing it in any way," those words made Chi-Chi angry. Hr eyes widened as she bared her teeth ready to tear into the low-class Saiyan.

"Well listen here mister!" her tirade started."My son isn't a Saiyan warrior, he's a five year old child! And who are you to tell me how to parent my children!" she continued now pointing her finger in the Saiyan's face."If I want to give him a haircut I'll give him haircut!"

"Give him a haircut then," Raditz sneered. He knew however he couldn't do anything if he wanted to he was too hurt at this point in time."Just don't make it a bowl cut like that stupid singer they show on the television what's his name Jack Beaver?" he added.

Gohan was frightened by both his uncle and mother at this point. Chi-Chi kicked up a dust cloud as a pair of scissors came from her pocket. Loud clinks and clanks from the blade of the shears were heard as hair fell to the ground. Gohan was struggling about trying not to end up with a dreaded bowl haircut. After a few seconds it was done.

The boy's black hair was spiking off in different directions. A one spike curved then pointed forward. The back of his head was spiking off as well but only about halfway down the other half was flat no follicles pointing outward. To all in the room he looked rather good.

"I have diagnostics to run so in a week come to the Capsule Corps main building and we'll be ready to go," the heiress said leaving the room.

"All right," the triad of those going responded still shell-shocked from Goku's enraged outburst.

* * *

_Capsule Corps, One Week Later..._

Bulma's cheek had a grease smudge on it as she pressed a few keys on the computer. Her brown work gloves were a little worn and dirty, green specks of moss dotting the fingers. He light blue hair was tied in a ponytail to keep it from interfering with her work. The screen flashed green the ship was good to go.

"Whew, good to go," she smiled closing the laptop.

"All right," Yamcha pumped his fist in the air. He had to watch for hours on end and not say a thing so it was goo to talk.

"Let me get changed and I'll come wait for Gohan with you Yamcha," she kissed his cheek walking up from the lab and toward her bedroom.

"Hey Mister Yamcha," Gohan cheered walking down the hallway.

"Hey kiddo, Tien will be here soon and Bulma is getting ready we're leaving soon," the former bandit rubbed his head.

A half-hour passed before Tien arrived. He was wearing a white tank top T-shirt his traditional green pants and black boots. The triclops look ready to go but he still had to wait for the still packing Bulma to come before they left.

Almost an hour later the Briefs family heiress strutted down the stairs. She was dressed rather modest considering her extravagant wardrobe, a simple yellow tunic over a black jumpsuit. The only frivolous part of her outfit was the diamond encrust headband.

"Ready?" she asked, hands on her hips.

Gohan took off his tiny school back to check over something, his second orange martial arts uniform. He gave a thumbs up before clipping it closed. The group also failed to notice that he was still carrying his father's Power Pole urged to do so by Son Goku.

Tien rolled his shoulders before nodding with approval.

"Then let's go people," Yamcha marched up to the ship the hath lowering automatically.

"Gosh don't be in such a rush, it'll take days before we even get halfway there enjoy this time on solid ground," Bulma ensured estimating around a month's worth of space travel before they arrive on Namek.

"Before we get going," Tien stopped Yamcha."Do we even have the Dragon Radar? Without it we won't be able to find the Dragon Balls," his third eye opened.

"Yep I pack it right here," Bulma reach into the left pocket on the front of her tunic. She pulled out the chrome-coated detector known as the Dragon Radar."I brought the second one too but that's in a capsule," the genius ensured tapping the bag at her side.

"Now then let's go!" the scarred bandit cheered once more hopping into the ship.

Within minutes the voyagers were on the craft. Tien went to sit in a corner trying to train his mind along the journey due to his body's over all training in the Other World. Yamcha was leaning against the wall trying not to disturb Bulma's thought process as she checked over the ship one last time. Little Gohan pulled a small Sudoku book from his pack training his mind in a far different way when compared to Tien.

Bulma's fingers rolled across the console of the ship as the hatch below finally closed. A small yellow button was positioned to the far left. The blue-haired heiress tapped it activating the auto-pilot function of the ship.

"Time for liftoff," the ship started to quake as the top of the Capsule Corps silo opened. In a loud boom the ship took off heading through the air at unimaginable speed.

* * *

_The ship has been launched will the Earthlings be able to revive those who had died in the battle with the Saiyans? Will trouble arise for them? What of Vegeta and his escape from Earth? Are the guesses of Goku and Raditz correct? Will Vegeta go to Namek? And who is this mysterious Frieza Raditz used to work for?(reference chapters 3-4)_

_Find out next time..._

_I'd like to thank all of the people who have read this story and review it means a lot to me. Also I have a little trouble keeping character in-character sometimes so feel free to tell me in the review section or shoot me a PM._

_~Herodan3_


	13. Chapter 13: Destination Namek

_Namek Saga Part One_

_Chapter Thirteen: Destination Namek_

* * *

The Attack Ball smashed hard into the impact cushion. Groups of soldiers exited onto the tarmac prepared to greet the Prince of Saiyans from his mission on Arlia. The higher ups in the Planet Trade had wondered why it took Vegeta and Nappa so long to conquer a world like Arlia.

The door of the pod was opened the pressurized air leaking out in steamy wisp. Inside the battered prince sat blood running from his many now serious wounds. His eyes were swollen shut and his arm was seemingly locked the congealed blood still on the arm's shoulder.

"Get some help now!" a Brench-senjin screamed to the lower members."God what happened to him," he hissed to those around him as the limp Saiyan's chest rose.

"I don't know mate he's never looked worse must have been a tough bloke," another added his accent thick.

"Doctor coming through make way," an Avionoid alien said pushing through.

"You heard the gent clear the way you wankers!" the second Brench screamed.

"Thank you sergeant Reme," he nodded to the yellow-skinned alien.

"No problem doctor," he assured.

"You grunts better help the nice doctor," the first Brench said his blonde hair being blown in a stellar gust.

Two Littians came beside Malaka supporting the Saiyan upon their armored shoulders. The triad made their way to the medical bay where a healing tank was prepared for the royal of a lost race. Malaka placed the bruised body of Vegeta in the tank fixing the mask to his scratched face.

"Thank you Gull and Fitch," the olive skinned alien bowed with respect looking over the diagnostics.

Though it seemed Vegeta was out of the realm of consciousness he actually heard the events around him. The radical remarks from the blasted Brench duo. The snickers of disrespect as he was moved down the hallways. The doctor's statement about his condition's rapid deterioration.

'_Hopefully Frieza didn't gain too much information from my visit to Earth,_' the prince thought as the doctor scurried out of the room.

'Calling all soldiers report to the launch bay immediately. Lord Frieza will not tolerate lateness so be prompt!' the hiss of the Idokondian came over the speakers.

'_Damn it he knows about Namek!,_' the Saiyan talked with himself.

"The armor you were wearing has severe stress fractures. I hope you're not planning on revenge," Malaka looked at the glass containing the Saiyan."I might not be here to put you back together. Care to tell me who did this they had to be rather strong?" the doctor thought himself to be talking to a unconscious body but in reality he was speaking to an aware Saiyan.

'_Kakarot and his friends are in for a shock,_' Vegeta laughed to himself.'But knowing those idiots they'll find a way to win just like they did on Earth,' he growled realizing the insolence of those foolish Earthlings.

* * *

_His mind flashed back to the battle from only a few days ago..._

_"LET GO!" the prince tried to wiggle his tail free from the hands of the third-class Saiyan but he couldn't the determined grip prevailing. His tail stiffed as if it was being held by a dozen Raditzs he struggled but the muscles were limp in it. Vegeta looked up to see Chiatzu's hands extended and the white-skinned warrior's eyes glowing blue."YOU DID THIS TO ME, PERISH!" he went to fire a mouth blast but it never fired the sphere died in his mouth._

_'No not to me why,' it was an internal growled _

_'They worked together to take me out even when alone they were weak,' _he talked over the flashback.

* * *

He grit his teeth once more angered further by his failure on Earth. He had a huge power level even when compared to the Super Elites of Frieza's army only being not superior to Frieza's mercenary squad and his right hand men.

"Vegeta I have to prepare the yacht for departure don't worry I'll be back," the old doctor walked out of the room toward the launch corridor.

'_Why in the hell should I worry if you don't return?_' the prince thought in rhetoric.

An hour or so passed as the various wounds on the prince healed at a snail's pace. The Avianoid returned soon thereafter as Vegeta floated in silence training his mind to detect energy.

The plane of exsistance seemed so flat not a single being moving or having any form of energy. Vegeta grew frustrated those Earthlings mastered it with ease and yet he a prince could not. He focused all of his senses to even find his own ki. A bluish-purple lapped over the flat plane he had at least sensed himself.

He took a deep breath causing the mask to fog up. His senses expanded again to encompass to whole asteroid-like planet of Frieza 79. Three auras suddenly lapped into exsistance one purple, another blue, and lastly a green. The first belonged to Cui who was wandering the corridors of the base. The other was Malaka's, a frail power level of eight units. The last was an unknown but if felt very Saiyan-like.

'That last level is like Kakarot or Raditz energy,' he gasped in shock.'_Could it be Turles?_' Vegeta had a sudden realization.'_How is he here he died on Planet Might,_' then it hit the prince.'_Or he didn't and he was the one who keeps attacking the squadrons around the galaxy. Hah there is another true Saiyan left,_' the prince was comforted the power was amazing.

* * *

_Bowels of the base... _

He walked around searching for a way off to Namek. The Saiyan had heard the foot soldiers on the floor above him. The warrior had planned on killing one of them and taking their armor as a way to close into the ranks of the Planet Trade army with being notice however he realized his tail would give away his true origins.

"Ay mate who are you?" a Breenchian yelled arm cannon aimed a the pal-haired head of the Saiyan.

"I'm Turles and you're dead," he blurred out of sight.

The chest plate of the Breench bulged as three fingers emerged followed by the rest of the hand. In said hand was the heart of the Breench-senjin his eyes were hollow and lifeless. The guarded hand was torn out the body dropping to the floor in heap of guts and blood.

"Thanks for the scouter, mate," the Saiyan remarked harshly taking the visor off of the warrior's face. Walking out of the store closet the Goku look-alike destroyed the corpse with a bolt of energy. '_I need to get in contact with the others I'll use my own damn ship to get there,_' he huffed walking out of the hole he had made it up to the secondary floor where the bunks were.

His grey and black armor was low-class but luckily he had made it to the third-class bunks rather than the upper class. He blended in well as he walked through the flocks of weaklings. His scouter was picking up only two power levels over eight thousand in the base he didn't care that much he was at a very respectable twenty three thousand units.

Turles passed by a door with the words 'Communication Center' engraved on a placard. His hand turned the knob gently unfortunately he used to much strength ripping the door from its hinges. Inside the small bulbous alien cowered as the Saiyan approached.

"Now," the Saiyan's left hand illuminated a purple hue as an energy ball formed between his finger."If you don't mind I have an important call to make," he hissed with malice scaring the small, fat aliens.

Several numbers fell down the screen as the Saiyan tried to find the correct frequency. He had plucked off bases before but Frieza 79 was large and fully operational rather than an old run down shack planet on the edge of Frieza's territory. Dozens of different frequencies popped up ranging from interstellar commercials to earthly pornography.

Turles grabbed a headset off of one of the weak worker's faces clipping it on to his open left ear. The microphone turned on static coming through at first them it clicked to an actual voice his second-in-command's voice.

"Armond bring the ship here this instant Frieza sucked this place dry before heading off to Namek he isn't providing free transportation. Bring the fruit we may need it," the call was seemingly one way. After it ended the Saiyan threw down the head set and blew a hole through the base taking the lives of the two workers with it.

* * *

_Medical Facility..._

"My what an irregular seismic activity," Malaka barely stood as the blast cut through the lower portion of the base.

'_Turles I'm impressed you've gotten so strong but your plan for Namek won't go too far once I'm done with Frieza and Kakarot you're next_,' the prince began to chuckle internally the thoughts of Frieza's body limp beneath his boot being too grand.

"Well it stopped now," the Avianoid took a sigh of relief sitting in a chair to analyze some medical data.

Vegeta could see that it was a complex array of scans from an Arcosian. There were many jumps in the data large spikes and long flats. After several minutes of analyzing the data on the screen the Saiyan found it was a power level spread sheet. The energy wasn't very high or threatening only appearing at twenty seven thousand units something well within grasp.

'_I never knew of any other Frost Demons beside Frieza and his brother,_' Vegeta pondered the thought sensing Turles' ki jetting off to the other side of the planet.

"Young Kuriza has come a long way but that is what happens when your family is a band of mutants," the doctor mused aloud looking at the charts reading again.

'_Kuriza? What the Hell is a Kuriza?_' the prince wondered trying to think of any mention of the Arcosian.

"Guess his father doesn't care but that boy has a real gift his energy apparently has doubled over the past few months," Malaka continued to think aloud.

'_Wait he's Frieza's son,_' the Saiyan's eyes closed tighter.'_Maybe I can keep him as a pet once I kill Frieza,_' he grinned but no one noticed it.

* * *

The day turned to night and back to day. Vegeta's condition was improving and his strength was growing by the hour. The prince continued to think about his plans for Namek and before he knew a week and half flew by. Namek was a seven day journey but he was cutting it real close.

* * *

Finally after being cooped up for over a week the buzzer binged atop the tank. The fluid drained out as the mask receded into the ceiling. His hair was dried by the mandatory air jet causing him to chill for a few seconds. The door slowly lifted he was ready.

"Prince Vegeta here is a new set of armor for the journey," Malaka held out the fresh jumpsuit and chest plate.

Grunting the prince quickly dressed slipping his new clothing on. The white gloves were crisp and starched very stale and not very maneuverable. Vegeta took a few jabs as well as clenching his hand loosing up the fibers in the gloves. The flame-haired Saiyan put on his boots and headed out of the door toward the launch corridor.

However he didn't get very far realizing his mistake.

"Vegeta you forgot your scouter!" the reptilian doctor yelled down the hallway.

'_I cannot let him know about my plans to overthrow Frieza,_' the Saiyan thought walking back up the white tile hallway. Malaka's open hand had the newest scouter model sitting in the palm a glimmer coming off of it. Sighing the prince pf Saiyans took it fixating it on his ear before walking back down the hallway giving no mind to the green skinned doctor.

A sudden jolt of ki struck his senses spiking to over thirty thousand units before vanishing. It enraged him it was Turles who was leaving the planet once more a low-class had surpassed the power he was outputting. Angrily he growled to himself continuing toward the door.

"My Princess Vegeta you were beaten up badly," an arrogant snicker came from the launch pad's far corner.

It was his fish-faced rival from many years before. The purple alien was from Planet Quiwi on the eastern side of Frieza's territory a very high gravity planet. The warrior was a Super Elite not surprisingly having an energy level roughly equal to Vegeta's during his battle on Earth. The two craters on the alien's head were his ears perfect for recon missions in the pseudo-Parliament making sure no rebellions were afoot.

"Cui I have no time for your insolence," Vegeta stormed past paying no mind to the buffoon in front of him.

"You should because after your exclusion to Planet E-arth Frieza isn't pleased," Cui sneered.

"Oh well," the prince neared his pod.

"Lord Frieza ordered me to kill you and I'm happy to oblige," he threw gloved punch.

Vegeta pivoted knocking Cui against the wall with a single legged kick. The purple alien was starry eyed and had the prince no place to be the incompetent alien would probably be dead.

"We'll finish this later weakling I have immortality to gain," the pod closed with Vegeta inside.

"Damn you!" Cui dashed into his own pod."I'll kill you in front of Lord Frieza himself," the Quiwi yelled out angrily as the two pods blasted off.

* * *

Super short Chapter and I apologize for it, please don't kill me. This is a transition chapter so it may be dull so if you'd be patient by this time next week you'll have the first 'real' chapter of the Namek Saga.

~Herodan3


	14. Chapter 14: Namek,a Land of Wonder

Namek Saga: Part Two

Chapter Fourteen: Namek, the Land of Wonder

* * *

The travel to Namek seemed sluggish and long. The ship itself traveled rather fast but the distance to get there was very long. Those inside had found ways to entertain themselves either by reading, meditating, or in Yamcha's case sleeping about waiting to go outside.

They didn't know however the man threats that were headed there as well. Namely Frieza the tyrant who had held Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa as pets. The prince himself posed a serious threat considering the his tactical ability and dangerously high ki level. Then there was the wild card Turles who the didn't even know about.

* * *

Suddenly the ship felt gravity, a planet's gravity. Hurried Bulma buckled into her chair the roughness of reentry firmly on her mind. Yamcha braced in a standing position awaiting the thuds and thumps that come with reentering an atmosphere. Tien kept his meditative posture using some of his ki to float up. Gohan held on to a bar to stay safe while the ship bumped through.

A screen on the console read 'Gravity Countermeasures Activated' and the ship turned upward so a satisfactory landing could be achieved. The atmosphere boomed as the ship came through the outer layer of alabaster heating as friction occurred. Shaky movements followed after as the ship was jolted left and right by upper atmospheric gust.

After descending the pristine planet below began to arise. Large rocky spires emerged atop islands above the green seas. Several large islands covered in blue grass stretched for miles through the green water of the planet. Small round topped trees appeared on a hill in the far distance several white domes barely visible by them.

'Tcct,' the spikes along the bottom of the ship descended to the prairie on the island below. The inhabitants of Earth had done it they touched down on the Namekian surface.

Bulma threw the tunic back over her white tube top ready to go. In her hand sat the new and improved Dragon Radar.

"Hey we're here," the former bandit stated obviously.

"You're right Yamcha and look at this place its all natural," Tien commented looking out one of the porthole windows relaxed from his meditation.

"So should we get going?" Gohan asked with a slight squeak to his voice.

"Come on kiddo," the hatch opened up as Yamcha walked toward it.

The stronger members of the party descended off of the ship while Bulma made a few adjustments to the ship. A wave of energy levels suddenly floored the minds of the warriors. There were two ki signatures heading their way one with a power level just below Nappa's.

"That isn't good," Tien deduced crouching into a defensive stance."Yamcha, Gohan you'll need to take on the weaker of the two together. Think of a plan before hand don't cause any collateral damage to the area round you," the triclops took lead.'_Hopefully we can fend off these guys._'

The first touched down. He was an alien with lavender skin and two horns barely protruding from the top of his head. Long locks of golden orange hair draped down his back stopping just above the buttocks. He had an armor matching the Saiyan his power nearly equaled. The green lens on his visor showed he was a low-class not seen quite as high as Nappa.

The next followed. He was reptilian with a chain of spikes up his head. Long fangs still crept out of the corners of his mouth a sickening reminder of his evil intentions. He too had a suit of armor matching Nappa's except for the black under suit that covered his sickly green skin. He had a green scouter that covered his right eye numbers analyzing along its edge.

"Fifteen hundred for all of them," the first said in a snicker.

"Sorry tourist you've chosen the wrong day to be on Namek," the second soldier hissed energy forming on the laser mounted on his left arm.

The bolt flashed out aim at Gohan's chest. It missed by a mile instead flying into the ground exploding harmlessly. The soldier couldn't believe it the blast had missed anyone below fifteen hundred units should have been fried. Numbers suddenly rose on his scouter the two black haired warrior's energy had tripled.

'Crack,' his gut guard was shattered shattered even. The dessert bandit looked up with a grin removing his fist before driving it back into the soldiers chin. The foot soldier was flying into the air beaten up from only two blows. He was driven down with an ax handle from the smaller of the two.

"Where did he come from?" the first looked up at the half-Saiyan boy who floated in the air.

"You have more important things to worry about. I've read your energy and its nothing but evil," the ground cracked under his feet as his white aura suddenly flew up.

"What the Hell thirty seven hundred?!" he was able to mutter his face being rammed into by the human's left hand.

"Trash die!" several energy javelins flew from the arm mounted laser targeting little Gohan. The boy side stepped them with ease his face becoming even more serious.

"Enough!" his aura enveloped him as he vanished. His small fist hammered into the soldier's chest and stomach bones breaking from the force. Resentment was on his face he didn't like fighting and killing was wrong no matter how cruel the opponent.

The reptile was fluttering unconscious on his own feet. The blood trail running from his mouth was filled with bone shards from the damage sustained. The chest plate that was strapped around his body chipped and broke away revealing the under cloth that was covering his torso.

'Badoom!' an energy sphere blasted into him taking his life in a simple flash of light. Yamcha's head was lowered tears rolling from his eyes. Gohan looked upon him the same effect in his own eye it was sad seeing someone die. It was a shame the troop wasn't spared but so was the cruelty of the battlefield.

The first troop quivered in fear looking in shock at the death of his squad mate. He had managed to space himself for a few seconds but before long he was sent flying by a powerful right hand punch to the cheek. Tien spun his leg around delivering a powerful kick to the troop's neck shattering all seven bones that made up the important structure.

He fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes his carcass still warm. Tien landed his two boots kicking up the grass. A saddened look was on his face as he stared at the lifeless body. energy welled in his hand firing out and reducing the soldier to dust in seconds.

"We need to find the Dragon Balls before any more of these guys show up," the bald human stated in a rational way.

"Yeah, let's go I don't want to find out who is employing these guys," the scarred warrior looked at the still shaken up Gohan."Come on kid let's get going," Yamcha nodded toward Tien to get the radar.

'Shing!' like a drawn blade an all to familiar energy registered on all their minds. Gohan's legs wobbled it was frightening the prince had broken through the atmosphere. The triclops had no choice he blasted into the ship through the frontal glass panel. He flew out a second later Dragon Radar in hand and Bulma yelling out of said window about how'd they get home.

"Vegeta's here we don't have much time," the trio zoomed off in a triad of energy streams.

* * *

_Landing Site..._

Where Vegeta's pod landed was a massive crater. A cloud of debris clogged the air as the heated metal seared the grass. The prince refused to opened the door of the pod instead searching for his rival.

'BOOM!' Cui's pod shook the planet crashing near Vegeta's.

The door was flung opened the enraged alien emerging. His fish face was truly one only mother could love. The Super Elite marched toward the[prince's pod a smug expression on his face as he got closer. His cratered head bobbed as he stood at the lip of Vegeta's crater.

"Come on out princess I want to kill you now!" the Quiwi ordered.

As if on the cue the door opened. The air hissed out like always as the shape of the warrior could be made out. He was cross-armed and he looked inpatient. His head was tilted down as if he was looking at the ground but the flaming hair flew up followed by his head. The neck cracked as the prince rolled it he stood up.

"Try to hit me worm I dare you," the Saiyan sneered knowing Cui couldn't resist.

The warrior blasted off angrily jabbing forward. His fist went through thin air as Vegeta sidestepped with ease. He followed up with another punch but it went over the flame-like hair of the royal. His kick went through an afterimage as Vegeta reappeared behind him. The spinning elbow strike was blacked causing Cui much distress.

"Where's that arrogance now Cui?" Vegeta hit him hard with a right hand knocking him out of the crater."You were going to kill me? Pathetic," he blew him away with a kiai.

Regaining his balance the Quiwi found himself bombarded by the prince's offense. He couldn't lift his arms up to block the Saiyan was that fast. A solid kick sent him skidding away his feet digging a trench in the ground. It was after the punch that broke all twenty of his ribs that he began to quake with a true fear.

"It's not possible you shouldn't be this strong my scouter had you at eighteen thousand units," he wheezed as Vegeta knocked him away with a chop.

"That tiny scouter of yours isn't all that reliable!" Vegeta got into a charging stance.

'Rah!' his aura spun around him in a veil of blue-purple light. The ground beneath him began to be cleared of the grass as his power summoned small winds. The spiky hair atop his head spiked further as the energy pushed it up. Cui was in complete shock the energy level was getting astounding.

"Eighteen thousand five, eighteen six, nineteen two, twenty one three, twenty four thousand!" the scouter exploded unable to hold out the power level.

* * *

Zarbon's scouter exploded as well causing him to gasp in shock.

"His power level was at twenty four thousand before my scouter blew," the pretty boy exclaimed.

"It stopped at twenty four thousand two hundred," Dodoria assured looking at his master.

"Don't worry he is still just an insect compared to me," the lizard-like tyrant grinned.

* * *

"B-but how?" Cui gulped falling on his back side.

"We Saiyans grow stronger after healing from serious injury," an orb of purple energy formed in the prince's hand crackling with in his radiant aura.

"Ah..Lord Frieza," the warrior's voice suddenly grew less tense. Vegeta turned around hoping to see the evil tyrant but he saw nothing of the sort. The purple warrior lifted up his hand s unleashing a flurry of energy bolts upon the prince. The red sphere detonated across the landscape huge clouds of dust and dirt being sent into the air.

"Haha can't believe he fell for it," the Quiwi laughed in arrogance.

"Good Cui I found it humorous," the gruff Saiyan's voice was whispered behind him.

"You..lived," he gasped a lump forming in his throat.

"Did you think I'd die because of your desperate energy attack?" the prince rhetorically taunted.

Before Cui could answer he was punched in the chin knocking his head back abruptly. A splitting pain hit every nerve when Vegeta delivered a jab to the back of the neck. His body went limp slumping to the ground while Vegeta laughed.

"Cui good-bye!" he extended his hand.

A sparked formed on the downed warrior's leg and it slowly worked its way up. The flesh began to turn black and flaky as it was reduced to nothing. Paralyzed and unable to scream Cui felt like he was enduring Hell. The spark kept going exploding every square inch of his body. The purple Quiwi was killed as it exploded for the last time a small speck of his ashes remained staining the planet in his memory.

"Nice fireworks," Vegeta flew off.

* * *

_Elsewhere on Namek..._

Another ship touched down this one however did so gracefully. It was a battle cruiser used regularly by the Planet Trade Organization to scout out new planets for conquering. This ship carried far more than a few grunts. Inside was Turles and his not-so-merry band of pirates.

"Turles sir we have arrived," a red-skinned alien peered up at his pale Saiyan commander.

"Great, Now we need to find the Dragon Balls," the twin grinned a sinister grin.

* * *

_Over the green seas of Namek..._

Tien stopped first all three of his eyes widened with shock. This ki he was sensing felt exactly like Goku's. His muscles tensed the spiritual alignment of the bearer of the ki was evil. The humbly trained warrior tried to regain composure but the look on Gohan's face already proved he sensed it.

'_Darn it this ki is stronger than Vegeta's was this isn't good,_' the warrior realized a chill running down his back.

"Tien we need to find the Dragon Balls now more than ever," the long-haired bandit added a serious tone in his voice.

"I-is that my dad?" young Gohan gulped.

"I hope not. This energy is evil," Yamcha explained telling the obvious.

"That means we need to get the Dragon Balls even faster now. There is a Dragon Ball not to far from here," Tien added on changing direction and flying to the east.

* * *

_Namekian Village..._

A group of Nameks were gathered in the center of the village. Three elderly Namekians stood near the front of the group, two children at their sides. Their eyes were locked on the malicious Planet Trade intruders who planned on using the Dragon Balls for their own selfish gains. The appalled green slug-like aliens were shocked that in the arms of one of the henchmen sat a duo of Dragon Balls.

"Now hand over the Dragon Ball if you would be so kind," Frieza's voice carried sadism in every word sending chills down the spins of those in the group.

"You'll never gain you wish I will not allow it," the eldest of the trio said hoarsely his eyes unwavering.

"Zarbon if you would," the tyrant asked rhetorically.

"Of course lord Frieza," the cyan alien vanished.

The elder didn't know what was coming a boot crashing into the side of his skull. His head spun around at an impossible one hundred eighty degree ending his life in a single graceful strike. Zarbon appeared on the ground flipping his green braid over his right shoulder.

"Now give up the Dragon Ball," the Frost Demon said once more impatiently.

"Here just don't harm anymore Namekians," the second elder directed to get the Dragon Ball. The six starred sphere was handed over to Zarbon fitting beneath his arm with the others.

"Zarbon let's go," Frieza and Zarbon flew off satisfied.

"Why haven't you gone with your master?" the second elder asked frightened.

"You'll find out," the onyx lips parted in a sick grin.

The ground split under the solider as he flew forward. His spiky arm cut through the elder with simple ease spilling purple blood onto the ground in a large puddle. Turning on a pivot he fired a large mouth blast destroying the corpse in seconds leaving the last Namek shocked.

"Elder!" one of the young warriors darted forward. His fist cracked hard against the large warrior's head his skin being torn from the shot. Spinning he went to deliver a massive kick but his head was severed from his shoulder a massive mouth blast tearing apart his body.

The triad from Earth flew over the scene only a minute later the blast aftermath visible. The gory remains of the Namek were scattered in front of the others their faces coated in shock.

"Any more 'brave' warriors?" the henchmen manically laughed.

Before he could determine the situation on hand three different fist jabbed his stomach. He looked down seeing three warrior Nameks clad in black overcoats. Almost in sync threw removed their right fist and jabbed in their lefts. Without warning they backed off a white veil of ki swirling around them.

'Boom!' the first was punched clean through collapsing on the ground purple blood running from the hole. The Namekian's left hand snapped up a bolt of yellow light striking the soldier however it wasn't enough his dying eyes seeing the pink mass laugh at the futility.

The second charged a spinning right cross causing the soldier's head the left. The brown moccasin pushed against Dodoria's chest knocking him back a scrape forming in the grass. The green skinned warrior threw his body forward unfortunately it was his last mistake...

The horns atop the Duran's head burrowed deeply into the Namek's chest ripping flesh from bones and causing a purple mist to descend upon the shocked mass. The last soldier gasped in shock as his brethren's corpse descended to the ground split in pieces by the sharp alien horns.

"You're forgetting about someone," the last fired off a barrage of ki blast detonating them over the ocean sending the water into the air. Launching off of the ground the last defender threw a punch, the momentum knocking the alien back. A yellow blast formed in his palm firing off a second later a huge cloud of smoke erupting off of it.

'Vroom!' a large beam ripped through his head decapitating him. Blood flew into the air as another wave of energy ripped his tattered body to shreds.

A pink blur came from the cloud tearing it apart. A spiked arm appeared beside one of the humbly dressed workers tearing his head off and leaving the corpse to fall to the ground. For such a fat warrior Dodoria was fast enough so to appear beside the youngest child in the group a ki blast sending hs body flying away.

Above Gohan snapped after seeing the child die. His body illuminated a bright red as his anger boiled to the surface. A spiral was all that you could see of the boy as he vanished from sight his tail uncurling.

Dodoria was sent careening into the ocean his body jolted by the angry blow.

"Gohan come on we need to go," Yamcha sent the boy back into reality.

"Come on let's go," Gohan said grabbing the boy in his fear.

The four blasted off the angry soldier following behind them intently. Large ki blast exploded behind them as they tore through the air. Scared beyond belief they went faster not halting or looking back. Heat burned the air around them as the many and violent energy spheres detonated. They darted below to a small island in the sea.

Above them the orbs burst lighting up the sky. The pink mass held his hands high a huge sphere of ki forming above his head. His pink-white aura flew around going into the sphere his grunts were loud and very understandable. The tired Earthlings and the Namekian child only were able to look into blinding light. Tien and Yamcha guarded the children gulping as death seemed to loom over their heads.

"Hey there're mine to kill!" a white glove jammed into the pink henchman's maw.

"Vegeta?" the alien clenched his jaw looking at the Saiyan.

"Who else?" he grinned slyly watching as the Earthlings trailed away.'_I'll kill you fools later._'

"What makes you think you can fight me?" the fat Duran asked.

"I'm better than you and your master," the flame-haired warrior began."I also realized you don't have a scouter. So Frieza isn't going to help you anytime soon," the prince got into a martial arts stance.

"I'll kill you!" Dodoria obliged.

* * *

_I rewrote this chapter because the last seemed rushed and all over the place. Next chapter you'll get the Pl's ,which I won't continue after this saga._

_Hope you enjoyed this rewrite,_

_Herodan3_


	15. Chapter 15: Evil Justice

_Namek Saga: Part Three_

_Chapter 15: Evil Justice_

* * *

Dodoria was stunned the blow still causing his ears to ring and his scouter to shatter. He looked at the prince's martial arts stance taking it as a cruel taunt. His aura exploded around him lighting up the sky around him.

"It doesn't matter what the scouter said about you Vegeta you're just a weak monkey," the Duran blasted forward fist pulled back.

The clumsy blow missed passing harmlessly through an afterimage made by the speedy Saiyan. Without his scouter he was flailing about wildly. His spiky exterior looked out matched from any stand point as his fist was swinging at something that wasn't there. His palm opened a ki blast firing out but it smashed onward into the sea detonating nearly harmless.

"Look at you," Vegeta phased in front of the Duran. A clumsy swing sent him back into the afterimage scatter."Without your scouter you're helpless," the flame-haired Saiyan jabbed verbally."While I can sense your ki from miles away," he stopped blitzing about instead staring eye-to-eye with the fat warrior.

"Vegeta!" the pink blob yelled darting forward. His right fist missed its mark leaving him open to a few free shots. The white gloved hands of the Saiyan pummeled his exposed stomach forcing small cracks to form in the elite's armor. A spinning chop sent the obese warrior spiraling away a dazed glaze covering his eyes. Suddenly a back hand indented into his chest knocking the wind out of his lungs and depriving him of breath.

"Gassed already. What a shame I wanted to test my power against someone that could provide a challenge however you cannot so I'll make this the longest battle of your life," the Saiyan Elite eerily chuckled vanishing.

Dodoria was sent careening away by a powerful left chop. Trying to regain his aerial position his face was struck hard on the right side four knuckles crashing into his bony jaw. A trickle of blood came from the corner of his mouth in a stream. The stun returned to his body as a breeze blew across the back of his neck. The spiky headed alien turned around to meet the prince's boot knocking him in the face and toward the island below.

'_Fuck he's too fast,_' the alien wiped the blood from his chin.

"You look like a lost puppy without Frieza behind you. I'll keep you around a little longer because I think you know more about Planet Vegeta's destruction than you lead me to believe and I'll beat every iota of information I can out of you," the prince laughed darkly phasing out of sight.

'CRACK!' Dodoria's jaw snapped in two as a furious punch mandibles chattered together as a powerful left hook caught the obese fighter's stomach. a wad of bloody saliva shot out of the alien's mouth staining the barren rocks below.

"Now tell me," Vegeta vanished getting a tight grasp of Dodoria's arms."What truly happened to my home planet?" he torqued the wrist a small snapping noise reaching his ears.

"Ergh, Frieza was starting to fear the Saiyans growing power levels. In spite of this he gathered you, Nappa, and Raditz as lapdogs he could use until you served no purpose to him," the wrist shattered into several pieces some of which broke out of the skin dripping the blood onto the rocks below."Angered at monkeys like yourself gaining so much power Frieza destroyed your planet," he grunted in agony as his shoulder shattered from a torque of the Saiyan's wrist.

"Perfect," the flame-haired Saiyan let go vanished from behind the alien. His fist nearly went through Dodoria's body burying into the fatty stomach of the pink Duran. Blood flooded the shattered mouth of the cruel hearted alien flowing out down his face. Vegeta moved with expert precision his palm striking the alien's chin knocking him into the air.

Several movements of the prince's hand energy blast began to detonate aloud the bulbous alien's body. The orbs struck him several times small yellow explosions taking shape in the sky. A volley of energy blast shot u[p exploding one after the other in a line on the alien. The armor shattered as the blast slowly consumed the obese Duran. The armored Saiyan held out his hand a huge sphere of energy forming aimed directly at Dodoria.

"Burn in HELL!" the arrogant Saiyan fired off the sphere. It collided with the maimed remains of Dodoria exploding out and consuming it in second. The smoke cleared and Dodoria ceased to exist.

Vegeta flared his aura and energy on the distance gaining his attention. He knew it was Turles and an unidentified energy group consisting of Nameks.

* * *

_Namekian Village..._

Turles was surrounded by his Crusher Corps. The rag-tag band seemed very powerful from the hulking Armond to small but fast Beanz brothers. The Namekian warrior's that surrounded them were all warriors matching roughly equal to the number of the band of merry misfits.

"Well slugs shall we get to it?" Turles asked in a mocking tone to one of the warriors.

'Pzzt,' one of the Namekians vanished reappearing for a split second to strike Daiz in the chin with his boot. The Kobatchin phased away as well trying to find said coward. The green alien was punched away crashing behind the huddled mass of Namekians. Daiz appeared atop him boot planted firmly on his chest.

"Well then you already answered," the palm-haired Saiyan laughed darkly as he phased away with the others.

Turles appeared behind one of the Nameks knocking him across the small island they did battle on. His gauntlet slammed into the warrior's chest knocking the wind out of him and leaving him open for an even more devastating attack. A sphere of energy blasted into the warrior Namek's stomach blasting him to oblivion in a single swift move.

Daiz opened his hand a small disk of energy spinning beneath it. It turned on an angle making the saw-like design float just above the chest of the downed Namekian. The Kobatchin grinned as he heard the phasing of the Nameks behind him. But then he heard them being struck by the other pirates.

"Kill Saw!" the disk cut through the Namekian tearing out of the poor warrior's back. Blood splattered up onto the green haired alien's face staining around his eyes.

Cocao delivered a metallic punch to the Namek he knocked out of flight. A yellow blast swirled in the metal palm of his hands charging greatly. The downed Namekian looked up at the blast that would kill him. In a sudden burst of speed the Namek's arm extended grabbing the face of the Idkonda-senjin. A grunt came out of the lava-like cyborg as the blast still fired off forming crater where the former Namekian had been.

The Beanz brothers were the weakest of the group by a wide margin but their constant fusion and de-fusion made it hard from their opposing Namek to pick them up.

"Well Raisin and Laseki do have strange powers I'm glad to had revived them from the tree's sap," Turles mumbled watching as the fusion was kicked into a rock face. Above him he head a terrible snapping noise then he saw the mangled body of the last Namekian falling to the ground in front of him. Armond quickly descended after.

"Lord Turles it is finished," the loyal alien bowed.

Raisin went to punch the Namek but a light pierced through his chest an energy sphere bursting from above. The Namek grinned retreating his arm back to him. He lept up capitalizing on the shocking injury. His clawed hands tore into the soft and prune-like flesh of the fusion forming gashes along the thin arms of the brothers.

'HA!' the sphere consumed the shocked twins erasing them from the face of the planet in a graceful light.

"Who's next?" the Namek cracked his neck."I'll fight through all of you if I have to. You will not get the Dragon Ball," the jacket was flung off.

"A true warrior indeed you have something that won't benefit you o-n the battle field," Turles phased out of sight."Honor!" his hand struck the back of the warrior's head causing him to stumble forward slightly dazed.

'Smack!' the elbow knocked Turles back a trickle of blood coming from his nose. The pale Saiyan grinned the Namek was fighting well.

"You've already killed this villages elder and without him you won't be able to use the Dragon Balls. They won't work for a person like yourself," the native dashed forward extending his arm out to strike Turles early. It was grabbed and tugged forward his body forced toward Turles' fist at high speed. The punch tore through his head appearing out of the other side of the nearly split skull.

"Now if you don't mind I'm taking your Dragon Ball," the Saiyan threw the sphere to his right-hand man and they took of toward the skies.

* * *

_Frieza's ship..._

"Lord Frieza," a yellow alien dashed in panting."Dodoria has been murdered by Vegeta," he gasped for breath."What shall we doo?" he shivered getting a menacing glare from the galactic tyrant.

"Zarbon find our monkey friend and bring him here, alive. I want the pleasure to end his existence," he looked to the egotist.

"Yes, sire," Zarbon answered exiting from the ship walking past the Appelian.

"Oh and Manaz your mission was to retrieve a Dragon Ball and you failed," the lizard lifted up from his hoverchair."I do not tolerate failure!" before the alien could plead he was on the floor three holes bored through his elongated skull."Appule clean up this mess," the Frost Demon clapped to his lower grunt. The purple Appelian came out picking up the gory remains of his fellow comrade.

* * *

Vegeta dropped down to a village untouched by the masses. Small alabaster buildings dotted the small flood plain. The largest being the size of a small chapel a large wooden door barring it from the general public.

"My a visitor it has been sometime," the elder coughed his age finally catching up with him."It's been nearly eight hundred years since a warrior has came to this village," his hoarse voice began to grate the prince's nerves.

'_Damn pacifist I hope he understands that he'll die,_' the inward growl echoed.

"Ah what is this your energy it is malevolent?!" the older Namek squawked backing up.

"Listen old man give me the Dragon Ball and I might just let you live," the Saiyan tried to rationalize.

"N-never would I give up our prized possession to someone that is this evil," the wrinkled Namek remarked trying to not be intimidated.

Vegeta felt the fear in the Namek's energy. He relished in it knowing that the old man had a weak power level like all of the villagers around them. His face contorted into sickening grin.

"Well then I guess I'll have to take it by force!" the ground broke away beneath him as the energy spun up from his feet.

In a sudden flash the armored Saiyan was gone his power level moving too fast to be registered. The white glove wrapped itself around the Namek's through as the green body was jammed into the rock face overlooking the village. The Saiyan tightened his grip watching the Namekian's face pale the elder's life was flickering on an edge.

"The Dragon Ball is mine!" the Saiyan drove his knee into the elder's got forming cracks in the rock face the old body dropping to the ground, worm food.

Vegeta walked to the humble shine ripping the door from its hinges. The panicked cries for help from the villagers was futile the Saiyan prince grabbing the magical sphere from the red velvet pillow. Tucking the massive basketball sized sphere the Prince of Saiyans walked out. The few Namekians quivered at the sight the prince forming a sly smile.

Without warning he blasted off sparring their lives for the moment not willing to give up time he could use to find the other Dragon Balls.

'_Frieza has two, Turles just got his first, the Earthlings are trying to get their first, and I have my own,_' he counted the number to himself as he flew over a secluded cove.'_Even if Frieza gets the others he won't summon the Dragon without this one I'll never give it to him,_' Vegeta landed on the shore throwing the ball to the seabed with all his might.

'_Zarbon I know you're coming I'll be ready,_' Vegeta dove into the sea.

* * *

The triad wandered around on the island their ship was parked on trying to find Bulma who had seemingly ditched the broken ship. Gohan stayed close the Namekian child that they had saved. A light shone out of a cave that dotted a nearby rock face. Taking that as a symbol from Bulma the Earthlings and the child Namek flew off toward it.

"Bulma how did you get up here we didn't go that far away," Yamcha asked in a wondering tone.

"Well with all of those aliens buzzing around I thought for self-preservation so I ran into this," she paused her eyes widening."What is that?" the genius curled up in disgust toward the repulsive Namekian child.

"This is Dende, he's a native here on Namek we saved him from an alien attack on his village," Tien elaborated.

"O-okay," the woman gulped.'_It still doesn't change the fact that he looks like Piccolo,_' she discriminated against the midget Namekian.

"Bulma we need you to stay here there has been a lot of destruction going on recently," her on-again-off-again boyfriend explained."Two Dragon Balls have been found and let's just say Vegeta's the last thing we need to worry about."

"What do you mean?" the turquoise haired heiress asked.

"He means that there are more than two players trying to get the Dragon Balls on this planet," the triclops closed his eyes."Gohan and I sensed an energy very similar to Goku's almost identical. Take that into account with Vegeta and the pink alien's comrades and we have a war on our hands," he confirmed.

"Um..excuse me," the tiny Namekian boy cleared his throat."If you're looking for the Dragon Balls I know where one is," he cried out.

"Really that's great Dende," Gohan cheered happily.

"There is an island in the middle of the west sea where the Grand Elder lives," Dende began."He was the one who birthed all Namekians after the Cataclysm," he went on until Bulma interrupted.

"She, you said he," the girl said frankly.

"She?" the boy was puzzled."He is our Grand Elder," the boy responded."In his palace is a Dragon Ball. He has also can unlock the potential hidden within someone," Dende whispered in his usual tone.

"Really?" Yamcha was astounded."Can you take us there?"

"Yamcha we can't all go at once someone needs to stay and protect Bulma," the triclops rationalized as Gohan nodded in agreement.

"All right Gohan and I will go to the Elder's with Dende," the former bandit assured nodding.

"That will work after all I'm the strongest here so you guys can go but keep your energy low so they can't pick up your energy with a scouter," the triclops agreed.

"Thanks mister Tien we'll be back soon," Gohan smiled the typical lighthearted smile of his family."Come on Dende grab my hand and hold on tight," the hybrid Saiyan grabbed his friend's forearm as Yamcha flew off. He followed in a quick blast off.

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

Zarbon stood alone in the cave a Dragon Ball in tow. He had killed many Namekians in the village below to get the information. He flashed and arrogant smile before flipping his braid over his right shoulder and going toward the exit.

'_Frieza better appreciate this,_' the egotist snarled to himself. His boots floated above the wet moss as he came closer to the exit. His eyes caught a glimpse of something in the distance a stream of light.'_No I can't pay attention to Vegeta not until I give Frieza the Dragon Ball,_' he darted off in a blue flash.

He landed a few minutes later at the ship. Appule was waiting at the end of the ramp a pout on his face. The elite approached the grunt causing him to look up in surprise. The cyan alien handed off the mystical sphere to the low-class paying no mind to the fact he wasn't sitting there for him.

"Take that to Lord Frieza I have business to settle," the elegant elite laughed flying off again.

"Yes, sir," Appule brought the basketball-like object into the ship placing it in the throne room next to the other three bringing Frieza's total to four.

"Why thank you Appule I knew there was a reason that you're still around," Frieza's onyx lips parted in a cruel grin.

"Thank you my lord," he bowed before exiting the room.

* * *

Vegeta floated over the ravaged remains of the village Turles terrorized. His guess was right: Turles had grown significantly stronger than he had been. A burst of ki in the distance gave him wind of his arriving playmate. The Saiyan sighed turning around his arms folded across his armored chest. His eyes were locked on Zarbon.

'_Maybe he'll offer me a challenge after all,_' the prince cracked his neck.'_Maybe,_' he reiterated arrogantly a smirk breaking across his face.

* * *

Turles hovered off in the distance his eyes looking at the two contestants. His curiosity was piqued when Dodoria had been easily dismantled by the Saiyan royal but know it seemed a bit more even. He had dispersed his troops to find another Dragon Ball and none of them had reported back but that wasn't unusual.

'Well this is most definitely going to be entertaining,' the pale Saiyan grinned.'_Vegeta let's see how you do and whether or not I have to eat the last of the tree's fruit to battle you,_' the twin pondered looking as Zarbon approached even faster.

The scouter on his face picked up another power level of the Saiyan variety but it seemed to be faulty as he never picked it up against. Either way he didn't care it was an every man for himself world especially with Frieza running rampant on the planet.

* * *

'_You don't know how much I've wanted to beat you like the dog you are Vegeta and now I have free range to do so,_' Zarbon pushed faster his aura growing around him.'_I'll look forward to your execution as well,_' dark chuckles escaped his mouth as he approached like a comet.

Vegeta didn't budge even with Zarbon as close as one hundred yards. His analyzing eyes trying to detect a weak point in the alien's body. Zarbon did the same as he drew nearer he was hoping to end it swiftly but a doubt in his mind was changing that thought at a rapid pace.

'_Damn it he's not even afraid who does he think he is?_' the cyan creature hissed. He however knew the pain of watching your race crumble having been the prince of his own word prior to Frieza's interference. He became brutal for the Arcosian's amusement eventually joining the same class as the sadist.

"My Zarbon you seem busy," Vegeta taunted cracking another smirk.

"Frieza wants you alive or else I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you right now," the perfectionist hissed with malice.

"Oh you think you could?" the Saiyan kept flicking the metaphorical nerves of Zarbon trying to make him angry and sloppy in battle.

Zarbon's forehead had a vein throbbing beneath the skin anger boiling in his blood. His hands were clenched as the blue aura surged around him. Vegeta chuckled his eyes closed now. This pissed off the cyan alien even more his aura exploding out in wider flames.

"You're going to suffer!" Zarbon hissed angrily blasting forward.

* * *

That's a wrap! Next Chapter will be focusing mainly on the Earthlings getting their potential unlocked and meeting for the first time with Turles. With Vegeta vs Zarbon in between.

Pls:

Vegeta: 24,000

Zarbon 23,500

Gohan: 3500

Enraged:20,500

Yamcha: 4500

Tien: 7500

Dodoria: 21,000-22,000

Again hope you enjoyed leave questions in the reviews if you have one,

~Herodan3


End file.
